


战略结盟——A Strategic Alliance

by yanxianzero



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 68,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxianzero/pseuds/yanxianzero
Summary: 一个古老的传统，一场安排，一项责任。
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Jung Yunho (DBSK), Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 4





	1. “现在这成你的职责了，郑允浩。”

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Strategic Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/566793) by [xxfergiexx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx). 



雪簌簌落在装饰着黄色野花的漫长小径上，路的两边站满了人。郑允浩就站在这条路的开头，被一个漂亮的木质拱门环绕，旁边还站着一位手拿圣经的老人。一位身着白裙，头戴面纱的女人正沿着这条小路缓缓地向他走来。当郑允浩在她走到他身边，掀起她的面纱的时候，他发现他的新娘并没有脸。  
刹那间场景突然变换，这次是郑允浩走在了小路上，现在他成为了身着白色礼服的人。拱门下面站着一个穿黑色西装的高个男子。当允浩走到尽头的拱门时，他躬下了他的身子。深色的头发遮住了这位神秘男子的脸，当郑允浩伸出手试图去——  
滴！滴！滴！滴！滴！  
把响个不停的闹钟扔到地板上，郑允浩嘀咕着从床上坐了起来，同样的梦他已经做了三次了。这让他不由得对他来没见过他梦中这个男人或者女人的脸感到不安。  
这时候他的电话突然响了。  
“喂？郑医生吗？急诊室这边需要你来帮忙、这边有一家人出了车祸，他们的小孩受伤了，虽然他们 现在意识还清醒，但是家属坚持要让资深医生过来看看，我们需要你。”  
事实上，郑允浩已经起床刷牙了。“我马上就来。”他对着电话含糊不清地说。  
在飞速冲了个战斗澡之后他立刻套上了上T恤，运动衫，跟牛仔裤，一路冲到了家门口。“你给我停下！别忘了早餐，小伙子。”他被他母亲拽在了门口，  
“妈！我没时间了，我得赶快去医院！”  
“有人需要抢救吗？”  
郑允浩叹气：“没有。”  
“那你就给我滚到厨房去。我不会让你靠吃方便食品过活的！我还不了解你吗，允浩。如果没人提醒你，你就会一整天都不吃饭。”  
所有母亲都擅长于唠叨，而这就是选择住在家里的后果。由于他认为独立生活会对自己有许多好处，所以他过去在医学院学习的时候一个人住，并且在相当长一段时间里享受他的独居生活。作为一名医学生他几乎整日都在学习，因此他从来没有时间去打扫他的房间。他还习惯 了在外面吃饭。因为他只会做一道菜，并且就算他想学着做饭，他也没时间去研究这个。  
由于这种糟糕的饮食习惯，尽管郑允浩刚开始增重了不少，他却在医院实习之后又飞速地消瘦下去。而等到他终于成为一名正式的儿科医生后，郑允浩终于决定搬回去跟他的家人一起住。  
不过在他咀嚼着他的面包跟果冻的时候他依旧觉得自己做的决定是正确的。因为这样他就可以把自己的钱存下来，为将来自己的另一半买套房子。  
婚姻。郑允浩为这个对他来说像梦一样遥不可及的词叹气。他确实一直想要结婚 。当他还在大学的时候他意识到他自己并不像跟他同龄的大多数男孩一样，仅仅只想跟一个美丽可爱的女孩结婚，事实上，当他看到一个不错的男孩的时候，他也会这么想。他在当大学生期间做了很多次类似的尝试，这让他意识到了自己是个同性恋。  
但这并不是说他不想娶一个女人。不仅是因为这更容易被接受，也因为他可以用传统的方式拥有自己的孩子。不过幸运的是，同性婚姻在韩国正在逐渐被接受。郑允浩对此心存感激，因为在他内心深处他一直梦想着能跟一个好男人结婚并领养一堆小孩。上帝啊，他在内心默默祈祷，希望有一天这真的能到来。  
郑允浩成功在他的父亲跟妹妹起床之前就吃完了早餐，并飞快地冲出了门，叫了一辆出租车把他送去广州的一所基督教医院。他在很多家医院工作过，但这所医院最让他有家一样的感觉，因为在这里的每一位医护人员都愿意与他们的病人建立一种紧密的，超越一般病患关系的联系，让他们在这里感受到人文关怀。  
护士长权宝儿在他一进门的时候就冲了过来：“郑允浩，孩子们不愿意让这里的医生给他们换绷带 ，我们需要你来帮忙。”  
他给自己的手消毒，在更衣室换上白大褂后就拉上权宝儿进了病房。房间里的医生看起来十分恼，而且无所适从。郑允浩让他先从病房离开，向孩子们扮鬼脸，成功地把眉头紧皱的孩子逗笑了。然后他接过了护士长手中的病历板，大致浏览了一下上面的文字。  
“你叫什么名字呀？”那个名为安铂（Amber）的小女孩问他。  
“郑允浩，如果你愿意的话你可以叫我哥哥。”他坐在小女孩旁边，检查她因为车祸而留下的伤口。“告诉哥哪里疼？”  
安铂回答地兴高采烈，权宝儿把医疗用品递给他，让郑允浩帮她换绑带。然后他去找了病房里的另一个孩子，也就是安铂的弟弟。  
“嘿，看这里，凯伊（Kai）你还好吗？”  
“我想要见见我的爸爸妈妈。”这个小男孩用恳求的语气说。  
郑允浩一边安慰着他一边给他换药。“你很快就会见到他们了。”他向他们许诺。“但我知道他们现在的愿望是希望你们能成为大人眼中的好孩子。”  
凯伊盯着床单小声嘟囔。“我只是想知道他们是否还好。”  
权宝儿突然扯了他的袖子——她想跟他出去谈谈这件事。于是郑允浩摸了摸孩子们的头，向他们保证自己很快就会回来。  
他在房间外面听到宝儿严肃的跟他说：“这家人的车被一个酒驾的司机撞了……他们的父母，唉，他们……很可惜，并没能被抢救回来。”  
郑允浩默默地把头靠在墙上为他们哀悼。尽管作为一名医生，他经常看到死亡。但这两个孩子在这么小的时候就失去了父母的这一事实依旧让他的心几乎被扯成了碎片。尽管他知道自己并没有这个能力，但郑允浩依旧希望自己能保护好这个世界上的每一个孩子。但现在无论他说什么，都无法消解凯伊跟安铂失去他父母的灭顶之痛。  
“那么谁来告诉他们呢。”在他终于找回自己的声音后，他问道。  
权宝儿用一种希冀的眼神看他。郑允浩喉咙哽咽，艰难地呼出一口气。  
当他几个小时后终于鼓起勇气告诉孩子们他们的父母已经不幸离世的时候，郑允浩把两个小脑袋抱在自己的胸口，任凭他们的眼泪沾湿他的白大褂。  
直到晚上十一点他才离开医院，为了诊疗前来看病的大量病人心力交瘁。他不可自抑的想起安铂跟凯伊。晚些时候孩子们的祖父母不得不来接他们离开，两个失去了他们的女儿跟女婿的老人眼睛通红，面色惨白，而现在他们还必须安抚两个心理受创的小孩。而郑允浩甚至不能体会到他们丧子之痛的万分之一。  
外边现在正在下着毛毛雨，郑允浩一边把运动衫上的兜帽拉起来戴在头上，一边决定今天晚上坐公交车回家。他在思考这些事情的时候只顾着盯着自己的脚下，根本没注意周边的情况，因此他迎头撞到了那个从对面而来的人，并嗅到了他身上清新但极富侵略性的香气，让他有种想把自己的鼻子埋在里面的冲动。  
“看着点儿路。”当那个男人擦身而过时，郑允浩听到他用他柔和又低哑的嗓音，语气冰冷。  
“对不起 。”郑允浩心猿意马地回答，扭过头去凝视那个正在离去的男人的背影。而他的道歉并没有得到回应。  
几分钟后他踉踉跄跄地回到了自己的家，当他正准备扑倒进床的怀抱里去的时候，他发现自己的妹妹卧室的灯还亮着。郑智慧从不会熬夜到这么晚，因此他敲了敲她的房间门，走了进去。  
“你在干什么，智慧？”他皱着眉头顶着房间里已经被打包好的行李。  
郑智慧把他拉到他房间的床上坐着。“哥，我才不干呢。”  
“干什么？”  
“我才不要跟那个男人结婚。”郑智慧不耐烦的回答。”嫁给沈家的大儿子。“  
哦，对。他怎么连这种事情都会忘了。今天是沈家跟郑家一起举办晚宴的日子。郑氏跟沈氏每一代都会有一对新人联姻。这个传统已经持续了很多年，而今天晚上郑智慧第一次见到沈家的长子。  
“我猜你不喜欢他。”郑允浩评价。  
“他一点人情味儿都没有！”郑智慧大声抱怨道。“我也告诉了我的爸爸妈妈我一点都不喜欢他，但他们却跟我说无论如何我都得嫁给他。这愚蠢的传统！太过时了！我绝对不能忍受这么做，我一定要离开这里。”  
郑允浩无能为力地问。“那你现在打算去哪儿呢？”  
“我要离开这个城市，搬到首尔去。我的大学同学在那里，我会跟她住在一起。”  
“不，智慧，这也太危险了，我不能答应你这么干。”  
他的妹妹用自己的手臂环绕着他，钻到他怀里哭了起来 。“求你了，哥哥……你难道想让我一辈子都郁郁寡欢吗？”  
郑允浩给了她一个充满了安全感的拥抱。“你会学会怎么爱上他的，给他点时间好吗，你现在根本不了解他。”  
“这才是问题所在好吗！我完全不了解他，我只想普普通通地遇到一个人，然后跟他恋爱，而不是像现在这样，被安排，跟一个我不认识的人结婚。哥哥，求你了，我只想要你支持我，我爸妈怎么想都无所谓。”  
郑允浩轻柔的捧起他妹妹的脸，用大拇指给她擦眼泪。“我怎么可能会希望你过得不开心呢？那家伙有没有像你表示过任何的倾慕之情？或者说你到底有多漂亮？”  
郑智慧嗤之以鼻。“他当然尝试过取悦我，但他完完全全就是个社交白痴，我不可能跟那样的人生活在一起的。”  
“那他长得帅吗？”  
郑智慧心虚地挪开了目光。“他确实是个长得很英俊的男人，但不是我喜欢的类型。”  
“但一般来说一越了解一个人你就会越想跟他在一起。”郑允浩耐心地劝她。“你会慢慢爱上他。”  
郑智慧顽固地反驳：“但这一切的前提是我不是被强迫，这让我失去任何更进一步的兴趣。”  
郑允浩意识到无论他怎么劝她，或者尽管对这件事持反对意见，他的妹妹都会想尽一切办法远走高飞。因此他决定在他妹妹离家出走之前替她检查一遍郑智慧是否已经打点好了所有必需品。  
“你打算怎么去首尔？”  
“坐火车，我已经买好票了。”  
“你有足够的生活费吗？”  
“当然。”郑智慧颔首。“我已经把我的兼职工资跟爸妈为我存下的所有钱都取出来了。”  
“把你在首尔的住址给我。”郑允浩如此要求，于是郑智慧把一串地址写在了一张便条上递给了他。  
“记得经常给我打电话。”郑允浩郑重的叫了他妹妹的名字。“我是认真的，如果在长达24小时之内我没有收到你的消息，我就会告诉我们的爸妈你去哪儿了。”  
“好的，哥哥。”她同意了，并给了他一个大大的拥抱。郑允浩希望自己这个放她走的决定没有做错。  
第二天早上，当他们的母亲在郑智慧的房间发现她的家信的时候，全家人都听见了她在她女儿房间里的尖叫。母亲慌慌张张地跑到父子二人面前，把纸条上的内容读给他们听。他们的父亲并没有对这个消息感到难过，正相反，他怒火中烧。  
“我要去找她。”他父亲起身准备走出门外。  
“你要去哪儿找他呢，郑延云？只要她想，她就可以逃去任何地方。”她的母亲泪流满面。  
在这段争执中郑允浩一直没啃声，掩盖了他早上五点爬起来送他妹妹去火车站的事实。  
“允浩，你知道这件事吗？”他的父亲向他抛来了这个刁钻的问题。  
“不，爸爸。”  
“不要试图保护她，允浩。当我找到她的时候她会为此受到惩罚。”  
为了表现出他的坚定，郑允浩注视着 他父亲的脸：“我真的不知道智慧在那里，但是她告诉我，她在和沈氏一家人见过面之后非常不高兴。”  
他的母亲倒吸一口凉气：“哦，天哪！我忘了还有沈家！还有婚礼！那么现在我该如何告诉他们这一切？”  
“素珍，冷静点。”他的父亲用温柔的声音安慰她，但仍旧审视着郑允浩。  
“但沈家肯定不想看到现在这种情况，亲爱的。”她的母亲不安地摆弄自己的双手。“这个传统已经延续很长时间了。我才不想打破他，这绝对会带来灾难的！”  
“唔，妈，我觉得你真的很迷信。”郑允浩如此评价。  
他的母亲严厉的斥责了他。“真倒霉，我真不敢相信这丫头会这么自私！这一切明明都已经安排好了。她已经跟沈家的长子见了一面，而且那孩子看起来似乎很喜欢她。”  
郑允浩把一颗草莓丢进嘴里，细致地咀嚼。他非常喜欢草莓。接着他抬起头来看着自己的母亲。“无论如何，现在大局已定了。智慧不喜欢他。而如果她自己不想被发现，那我们是肯定找不到她的。退一万步说，就算我们找到了她，我们也不可能无视她自己的意愿，逼迫她走上婚礼红毯。”  
他的父亲坐了回来，若有所思。“但沈家跟郑家必须出一个人结婚，沈家有两个女儿，但她们都已经结婚了。那么就剩下他们的长子，还有我们家的允浩了。”  
郑允浩差点被自己嘴里的草莓给呛死。“哈？爸爸？”  
忧虑从他母亲的脸上消失了，她惊叹道。“我都没想到，没错，允浩，你必须跟那个谁结婚…他叫什么名字来着？”  
“沈昌珉。”他的父亲回答。  
“绝对不行！”郑允浩拒绝地很干脆。谁都别想让他跟一个陌生人结婚。尤其是跟一个自己妹妹讨厌的人！但正当他准备再说些什么的时候，却不合时宜地想起了自己当初过向郑智慧发表的一通关于日久生情跟给予你的婚姻对象点时间的演说，于是他闭嘴了。  
或许他确实可以……婚姻这个词让他内心深处悸动不已。  
他的母亲迅速拿起了手机开始拨号。“我忘了，我答应沈家太太今天晚上再安排一次聚餐，这样这两个孩子还能抓紧机会再了解一下彼此。这次去的人就是你了，允浩。”  
当他的母亲离开他们的房间打电话的时候，郑允浩还处于惊愕之中。他恳切地转而去求助他的父亲。“爸，那家伙对这件事一无所知，如果他根本不想跟男人结婚呢？”  
“跟你一样，他别无选择，如果你想保护你的妹妹，向我们隐瞒她的行踪。那结婚的责任就落到你身上了，允浩。”  
他明白他父亲的部分意图。他觉得郑允浩会因为这件事临阵退缩，从而交代出郑智慧到底去了哪里。然而郑允浩完全不想把他的妹妹置于危险的境地。他愿意替她承受任何的责难，譬如不是为了爱情，而只是为了家族传统而与某人结婚之类的。  
“沈昌珉。”郑允浩咀嚼着这个名字。“他是做什么的？他今年多大了？”  
“他是首尔大学的教授，今年26岁。”  
这意味着郑允浩比他的结婚对象大了两岁。好吧，他有可能不得不面对他的结婚对象很有可能不够成熟的问题。但无论如何，他是个教授这点令人印象深刻。而且很有可能这意味着沈昌珉会很喜欢孩子！他们可以领养孩子并且——不，你想的太远了，郑允浩。  
他的母亲一脸难过地回到了房间。“沈家的大女儿昨天在一场车祸中去世了，他们今天晚上不能见我们，真为他们感到难过。”  
郑允浩的注意力终于回到了现实里。“一场车祸？真糟糕。”昨天跟车祸是有什么莫名的联系吗？还是说现在的人已经学不会安全驾驶了？沈家的儿子，他的未婚夫，现在肯定很痛苦。他在心里诚心诚意的为他们祈祷，并发誓自己一定会帮助他们度过难关。  
沈家几个星期过去了都没给他们打电话，但根据他母亲了解到的近况来看，他们一家人一直住在酒店里，为他们的女儿准备葬礼。直到有一天，郑允浩检查邮件的时候发现沈家长女追悼会的邀请函已经寄到了郑家。  
即使是在一个如此悲伤的情景下，郑允浩依旧无法磨灭他内心深处的期待之情。他就要面对自己的未婚夫了。郑智慧每天都会给他打几分钟的电话。郑允浩并没有告诉她他将要代替她去参与这场包办婚姻。他的妹妹告诉她她已经在首尔找到一份工作，并且跟朋友生活的很快乐。郑允浩并不想在她正在对未来充满希望的时候告诉她这个消息。  
在去往追悼会的车上，郑允浩问他的父母。“现在沈昌珉知道这件事吗？”  
“我们还没有机会告诉他这件事。”他的母亲如此回答 。  
这让他不由自主感到十分紧张，如果沈昌珉态度激烈地反对这件事，那将会发生什么？  
当他跟他的父母走在临近寺庙的田野上时，郑允浩顺了顺他的刘海，重新理了下自己的衬衫领子，希望能给对方留下一个不错的第一印象。  
当他的母亲向他指示出沈家一家人的时候，郑允浩因为看到了凯伊跟安铂而惊讶无比，他在半个月前刚刚照顾过这两个孩子。而沈家就是那个失去了他们的女儿跟女婿的家庭。接着他认出了孩子的祖父母。虽然他不认识祖父母旁边的男女，但从女人的面部特征来看，郑允浩认为她是沈家的次女，而站在她身后的则是她的丈夫。在女人旁边还有一个瘦削而高挑的男人，神色坚定，散发出一股生人勿进的气息。拥有高挺的鼻梁，大而明亮的眼睛，宽厚的嘴唇，短棕色的头发散发出明润的光泽。  
他一定就是沈昌珉。郑允浩确信这一点。他能看出郑智慧为什么不喜欢他，因为尽管这个男人十分英俊，但他看起来过于难以接近了。郑允浩安慰自己或许这跟他现在正在服丧有关，因为他还是期待他们的关系能尽快破冰，并且一拍即合。无论如何他希望这个婚约能够完美的缔结……并且成为他的优秀伴侣。  
等到追悼会结束，郑家人走到了沈家人面前。安铂跟凯伊很快就认出了他，轻快地双双钻进了他的怀里。所有人都在盯着他们看，但郑允浩不在乎，只是把孩子们抱得更紧了。  
当他终于重新站起来时，沈父打破了他们之间的沉默。“郑智慧在哪儿？”  
郑允浩的父亲将情况全盘托出，然后向他们介绍了他，郑允浩礼貌地鞠了个躬。  
沈家看起来对事情的变化十分震惊，但 总体而言，他们依旧对郑家彬彬有礼。沈昌珉的母亲说：“我记得你——你是负责照顾安铂跟凯伊的医生，能再次见到你我们开心，允浩，我名字叫恩熙，这是我的丈夫沈昌熙，这是我们的女儿沈吉云跟他的丈夫李东海。而安铂跟凯伊是……”  
沈家太太不得不停顿了一下，控制了一下自己悲痛的情绪。“沈顺云，我们已故的大女儿的孩子，而这是我们家最大的孩子 ，沈昌珉。”  
郑允浩向沈家的每一个人都鞠了一躬，但当沈家的太太提到沈昌珉时，他走过去打了个招呼。  
沈昌珉凝视了他好一阵。“你们是在拿我开玩笑吗？”他声音很大，所有人都听到了。  
整个现场都陷入了尴尬的停顿。这让郑允浩无所适从，坐立难安。“昌珉，现在这是我们唯一的选择。”沈昌熙坚定地回答。  
“而且他跟郑智慧长得挺像。”恩熙补充道。  
“可我不想跟一个男人结婚 。”沈昌珉直白地反对。  
沈吉云立言词尖刻地反驳了他。“哦，闭嘴吧，哥哥。我明明见过你出去跟男人约会。”  
“管好你自己的事，吉云，这跟你没关系。”沈昌珉回头瞪了他妹妹一眼。  
“这当然关我的事！你的一举一动都影响着两个家族跟我们的下一代。你是个男人，昌珉！你必须承担责任，如果姐姐还在的话——”沈吉云说不下去了，崩溃地倚靠在他丈夫的肩膀上流泪。  
沈昌珉一言不发，怒气冲冲地离开，他又一次撞到了郑允浩。这使得他又在那人身上闻见了他那熟悉的，富有侵略性的香气。他转过身，看见沈昌珉一步一顿的向着一辆车走去。他内心所有的期待都变成了厌恶，因为他一直以来担心的事情变成了现实。  
但郑允浩并不想惹恼他……距离缔结婚约到真正完成仪式需要几个月的时间。于是他小跑着追上去，挡住了正在离开的沈昌珉。  
他看着沈昌珉的眼睛，平静地说。“我知道你从来都没期待过这个婚约，但我认为我会让你幸福。”  
“你甚至不认识我。”沈昌珉不耐烦地回答。  
“可你就要跟一个陌生人结婚了，而且你跟郑智慧也不是很熟。”  
沈昌珉凑到他眼前，看起来有些愤怒。“但郑智慧明显更好，而且你完全不是我的理想型。”  
“你喜欢什么类型的？”郑允浩情不自禁脱口而出。  
“首先，你太高了。”沈昌珉打量着他，刻薄地评价。“而且不修边幅。”  
郑允浩心虚地拉了拉自己衬衫的袖口，把目光转移到了正在盯着他看的家人们身上。“但现在我们别无选择，昌珉。”  
沈昌珉看了看他的家人，又看了眼郑允浩，咬住自己的下唇，皱着眉头妥协了。“那我们一周以后民政局（court）见。我不认为我们需要一个华丽的结婚仪式。”  
郑允浩不得不将他内心涌起的失望之情吞咽下去，他点头表示同意，准备向他道别。“再——”  
沈昌珉在他还没来得及说完的时候就钻进了自己的车里。郑允浩就坐在人行道边上，把头埋进膝盖，闭上了眼睛。  
你真是会给自己惹麻烦，郑允浩。


	2. “我找到了栋不错的房子。”

在与沈昌珉那堪称是灾难性的首次会面之后，那天晚上郑允浩又做了那个无限重复的梦，只不过这次他走在红毯上，而小路尽头的那个人终于有了脸，毫无疑问是沈昌珉。  
郑允浩是带着傻笑醒过来的，因为在梦里沈昌珉拥抱了他……正当那个高个男子准备亲吻他的时候，他被自己的闹钟惊醒了。而他的微笑也很快因为那句 。“你根本不是我喜欢的类型。”而消失了。  
我该怎么办？郑允浩有点茫然，首先他不可能把自己变矮。而他确实有些不修边幅……但这件事真的有那么重要吗？不过郑允浩觉得或许他可以尝试着改进一下这件事，他可以拖着权宝儿出去跟他一起买些新衣服。  
郑允浩打了个哈欠，准备起床。当他终于洗完澡刷完牙，并到厨房去觅食的的时候。他发现他的母亲正坐在饭桌旁边，正在翻阅一本厚厚的杂志。  
“早上好，妈。”  
他的母亲敷衍地应了一声。郑允浩从冰箱里拿出一碗草莓，然后悄悄凑了过去，想去看看他妈到底在干些什么。然后他就看到了被精美的花朵装饰的分层蛋糕。  
“妈，你这是在干什么？”他掩饰不住自己的好奇。  
“当然是为了我的宝贝儿子准备婚礼啊。”  
郑允浩被噎住了。“没必要，沈昌珉不想举行结婚仪式，他说直接在民政局随便走个过场就行。”  
“什么？”他的母亲瞪大了眼睛。“可我已经有很多好主意想在婚礼上用了呢！他为什么会不想要一个正式的结婚典礼呢？”  
郑允浩觉得他有必要为沈昌珉的决定辩解两句。他不想让自己的母亲知道他的未婚夫实际上对他的态度十分恶劣。没有结婚仪式？这很正常，没什么大不了的。郑允浩自我催眠，完全没有。  
于是他深吸了一口气，然后艰难的解释：“结婚典礼是为了祝福相爱的情侣跟他们的家族，向所有参与婚礼的宾客表现他们的爱情的，但我跟沈昌珉之间并没有爱情可言，所以确实没有必要有结婚仪式。我觉得他说得对，直接去证婚处比较实际。”  
他的母亲失望异常。“我想知道你从小到大作为一个浪漫主义者什么时候也开始讲实际了？我难道不知道你有多渴望一个结婚典礼吗？允浩，别对你妈撒谎，我已经挑好了最美的花跟最好的蛋糕。虽然你明显不能穿本来给郑智慧准备的婚纱，但我们会给你买一套崭新的白色西装的。”  
“求你了，妈，我们是不会有结婚典礼的。”郑允浩试图对这件事盖棺定论，但有件事让他不得不在意。“我为什么一定要穿白色西装而不是黑的？沈昌珉明明可以穿白的，我又不是他的新娘。”  
他的母亲急忙向他解释。“因为我们都觉得既然你要替我们的智慧去结婚，那你就应该穿白色的礼服，况且你穿白色真的很好看。”  
这番恭维成功让他的烦躁的心情平静了下来。“我穿白色会很好看吗？那我想一套白色的西装应该确实不错，而且这会很特别。”  
他妈妈为即将到来的场景而微笑。“是的，漂亮的独一无二，就像你一样，亲爱的。”  
郑允浩不由得也跟着笑了起来。他确实喜欢这个，即使只是一场简单的过场仪式，他也希望自己能看起来有吸引力……尤其是对沈昌珉。  
一个小时后他离家上班。一进医院他就被权宝儿拽住了胳膊拖进了他的办公室，她把他按进了椅子，就像他的领导似的站在她旁边看着他。  
郑允浩立刻举起自己的双手以示清白。“好吧，对不起我迟到了，我知道现在的你很忙但是——”  
“不！”宝儿几乎是吼出了这句话。“不是因为迟到的事情！你他妈到底想要瞒我到什么时候，郑允浩？”  
郑允浩十分疑惑。“你说啥？”  
权宝儿看起来情绪激动，嘴唇都在颤抖。“你难道不是要结婚了吗？”  
她到底怎么知道的。郑允浩惊恐的在座位上摇晃。“你难道往我家打电话了？我妈妈告诉你的？”  
“我不需要这么做就知道了，几分钟前有个人打电到医院来找你，当我登记他的身份跟给你留下的信息的时候他告诉我他是你的未婚夫！”  
沈昌珉曾经试图联系他？还往这里打电话？在郑允浩正试图开口解释这件事时权宝儿的咆哮打断了她。“我只是觉得如果你真的决定结婚你会——你会。”  
郑允浩用略带遗憾的眼神看她。“宝儿，我们已经分手一年多了。”  
他们的关系始于一次意外，那天他手底下负责的八岁男孩被确诊患有癌症，这让他如坠冰窟。这让把他不得不回到自己的办公室处理自己已经完全崩溃的情绪。  
而权宝儿就是在那时候发现了他，并安慰了当时已经被负面情绪完全包裹的自己。然后他们就接吻了。从那天起他们建立了一种在工作之外几乎就不存在的伪情人关系。他向权宝儿坦诚过自己也喜欢男人的事实，但她完全不在意。而且他们的工作都太忙了，以至于这么长时间他们都没有去另外寻找伴侣的余裕，只是在彼此身上寻求慰藉。但就在一年多以前，郑允浩还是决定彻底跟她分手，跟她断绝这种暧昧关系。  
权宝儿带着一副决绝的表情坐到了他的腿上亲吻他。郑允浩允许自己被她亲几秒钟，然后就推开了她。“别强迫你自己。我只把你当成我的朋友，宝儿，我不想把你我之间的关系搞得复杂，算我求你。”  
权宝儿哼了一声，然后从他的大腿上下来。“我甚至不知道你什么时候开始约会了，我会控制好我自己的情绪的。我现在只想知道一件事—你跟那个男人在一起开心吗？他让你感到幸福吗？”  
‘我想跟郑智慧结婚，而且你完全不是我喜欢的类型。’沈昌珉刻薄的言论浮现在他的脑海中。不过郑允浩当然不会告诉她这件事，而是回答她：“当然，他是我的灵魂伴侣，我觉得我们是天生一对。”  
权宝儿听到这番话后绝望地坐回了椅子。“好吧，我很高兴——他对你很好。”  
郑允浩忍俊不禁。“为什么你会觉得是他对我不好呢？万一是我对他不好呢？”  
“这不可能。”权宝儿闷闷地说。“你对别人很容易心软。”  
郑允浩在她面前蹲了下去，伸出一只手，试图跟她击掌。“为了我们的友谊？”  
权宝儿尽力扯出一个微笑，然后跟他击了个掌。“好吧，为了我们的友谊。”  
他对能解决自己与权宝儿之间的问题感到十分欣慰。作为他的三位前任之一，这个女人对他来说很重要。即使是在分手之后他们仍旧保持着朋友关系，他们之间保持着坚固的友情。  
跟之前的日子相比，接下来的四天就显得乏善可陈，郑允浩在医院跟家之间过着两点一线的日子。沈昌珉没有给他打电话，他也不想给沈昌珉打电话。只要他想到那个男人有可能会向他要求些什么他就十分紧张，沈昌珉的电话只会让他们之间的氛围更尴尬。  
尽管他之前强烈的抗议过，他依旧没能忤逆他母亲的决定。她为了他们的那个潦草的结婚仪式后面小型婚礼订购了蛋糕跟鲜花。打算跟沈家的太太一起给他们的儿子一个“惊喜。”。不过郑允浩觉得会为此感到“惊喜”的只有沈昌珉，事实上，他觉得婚礼对任何人都没有什么好处。  
当他听到母亲在电话里不停地在于酒店讨论关于晚宴的事情时，他知道他一直担忧的事情到底还是发生了。那就是他们不仅要有一个结婚仪式，并且在婚礼之后还会有一个晚宴。然后根据传统他们要在婚礼结束以后住在酒店提供的套件里，度过一个浪漫的新婚之夜。他要于沈昌珉度过一个新婚之夜的念头几乎把他吓得魂飞魄散。如果沈昌珉不仅仅是在平常的待人处事方面，而作为伴侣的时候也一样冷淡，那意味着郑允浩那天晚上会很不好过。  
他把脑海里任何关于新婚之夜的想法暂时先丢到了一边，郑允浩首先担心的是他们以后会住在哪里。沈昌珉会坚持分居吗……或者买一套房子住在一起？  
这个疑问随着第五天沈昌珉踏进医院时迎刃而解。那时候郑允浩正坐在他的办公室里研究病历，一个表情暴躁的，高个的身影突然出现在他面前。而等到沈昌珉距离他只有两尺之遥的时候，他紧张到几乎停止了呼吸。  
“你什么时候下班？”没有寒暄，沈昌珉直截了当的问。  
为了掩饰自己颤抖的手，郑允浩把它放进了自己的口袋里。：“我昨天上夜班，从昨天晚上十一点就在这里值班了，所以我今天中午就可以下班。”  
沈昌珉看了眼表，然后点头道：“一个小时后在医院门口跟我碰头。”  
就在他的未婚夫准备转身离开，抛下一个困惑不已的郑允浩时，权宝儿挡住了那个年轻男人的去路：“你是郑允浩的未婚夫？”  
郑允浩眼疾手快地在沈昌珉还没开口前搂住了他的肩膀，他能明显感觉到那个男人的僵硬。  
“是的。”郑允浩回答，在内心疯狂祈祷男人不把他的胳膊甩下来。僵硬地向两人介绍了对方。  
权宝儿惊讶的瞪大了眼睛。“他姓沈？是沈郑家族的联姻吗？可你不是告诉过我订婚的人是你妹妹？”  
郑允浩表面上毫不在意嗯了一声，凑到沈昌珉的身边：“我确实告诉过你这件事，但我们在认识之后坠入了爱河，所以我们订婚了。”  
权宝儿怀疑地审视着沈昌珉，那个男人自从郑允浩碰了他一下之后就变得十分僵硬，连呼吸都变得艰难。  
“听着，宝儿，我今天要提前下班。昌珉有事找我。”郑允浩屏住呼吸，向前倾身，轻啄了一下沈昌珉的脸颊。“我现在要去换身衣服，等会儿门口见……亲爱的。”  
沈昌珉咬紧了牙关，但郑允浩在他发作之前就飞快地跑掉了。沈昌珉脸颊上柔软的触感让他心跳加速，他脱掉白大褂，换上他平常穿的那件T恤跟牛仔裤，事实上他也没什么其他选择。郑允浩用手指梳理着自己的头发，然后对着镜子里的自己点点头 。  
为了躲避权宝儿的追问，他急忙离开了医院。沈昌珉就靠在一辆红色的汽车旁边等他，并在看到他之后立刻让他上车。  
等他们两个都做到座位上后车厢里陷入一阵尴尬的沉默，郑允浩犹犹豫豫地往另一边看，而沈昌珉靠着车门，怒视着他：“刚才那是什么情况？”  
“对不起。”郑允浩向他道歉。“我不得不演戏，我不想让权宝儿知道我们俩其实根本不熟。”  
沈昌珉低沉的声音让他更加心虚。“以后别这么干了。”他说。“我不是那种喜欢演戏的人，我也不喜欢在别人面前出洋相，所以在刚才我一直保持了沉默，但是，我现在郑重告诉你，永远不要在公共场合亲我。”  
虽然现在很明显不适合开玩笑，但郑允浩还是打趣他“所以我可以在私下亲你了？”  
沈昌珉猛地把头撇过去，非常生气地坚持道：“永远不要亲我，就这样。”  
郑允浩并不知道为什么他会在听到这些话后感到失望，而当车启动，他凝视着窗外，对亲吻沈昌珉会是什么感觉想入非非。  
在到达车站的前二十分钟他们一直在车里保持沉默。郑允浩在心里揣摩那人为什么会带他来到这。  
沈昌珉拔出车钥匙。“我们要去首尔”  
他有那么一瞬间甚至觉得沈昌珉是打算拖着他去找郑智慧的，但沈昌珉并不可能知道郑智慧去了哪儿，那么为什么是首尔？  
沈昌珉在检票口掏出了两张票交给了检票员。直到他们在火车上就坐，郑允浩才开口问他。“我们为什么要去首尔？”  
沈昌珉坐在他对面，面无表情的看着他：“我找到了一个不错的房子。”  
郑允浩惊得差点从座位上下去。“你已经买好房子了？”  
沈昌珉毫无耐心的回答他。“那不然呢？做了结婚登记以后你希望我们跟我们的父母住在一起吗？”  
“我只是没想到你真的买房子了，这不公平，我们应该均摊房费的。”  
“我没空顺应你那个被塞满的时间表，我已经付了首付，但我们可以分摊抵押贷款。”  
一栋房子带来的幸福感龙着了他，他迫不及待想看看它了！但是等等…  
“可是它在首尔，我在光州工作。”  
沈昌珉用一种‘你是个白痴吗’的眼神看着他。“你不可能让我来光州，我现在是首尔大学的终身教授。而在大城市一个儿科医生会很好找工作，我已经问过学校附近的一些医院了，他们都需要儿科医生。”  
这一切听起来都很合乎逻辑，甚至可以说是深思熟虑。沈昌珉考虑了所有的可能情况，并在其中保证了他的利益。这让郑允浩不知道该说什么好，所以他只是不断地感谢他。“谢谢你，昌珉。”  
“随便吧，郑。”沈昌珉从自己的口袋里掏出iPod，在接下来的旅途中无视了他。  
郑允浩在他的座位上睡着了，几个小时他们到了首尔以后，沈昌珉推醒了他，等郑允浩睁开眼睛，只发现对面那人一脸厌恶的表情，“你流口水了”。  
郑允浩沉默的擦了擦嘴，站了起来，整理好自己凌乱的衣服。沈昌珉在与他擦身而过的时候毫不留情地嘲笑了他“好像这有用似的。”  
郑允浩尴尬地放手，跟在沈昌珉身后。  
他的未婚夫叫了一辆出租车把他们送到目的地，郑允浩贴在车窗上，好奇有敬畏地凝视着从他眼前划过的霓虹灯跟高楼大厦。  
“我还从来没来过首尔。”  
“哦，是吗？真难看出来。”  
他自动无视了沈昌珉语气里的讽刺，单纯地欣赏这城市的风景。  
过了不久他们就到了他们未来的家里。郑允浩迷茫地下了车，但很快他就被他们房子的外表吸引住了，即使他还没进去，他就已经喜欢上了它。  
郑允浩飞快地跑到了门口，迫不及待地等待沈昌珉给他开门。他在每个房间之间穿梭，不错过房间里任何让他兴奋的东西——事实上他喜欢这里的所有东西。这房子有整整六个房间跟三个淋浴室，木地板已经铺好了，光线跟通风都很好。从每扇窗户里都能看到由山川跟草木组成的，令人惊叹不已的自然风光，整个建筑显得既现代又古典——这很像沈昌珉带给他的感受。  
他在参观完整个房间之后在门廊边看到的沈昌珉，那个高个子的男人凝视着远方，微风吹过略带着点自然卷的棕色头发。郑允浩细细端详着这幅画一样的美景——男人好看的就像一座雕塑，看起来遥不可及，一尘不染。让郑允浩不由地产生想要去触碰的冲动，但他很好滴克制住了，只是站在距离那个男人很远的地方。  
“这栋房子看起来真的很贵，昌珉。”他突兀地说。  
“但按照我们两个人的工资水平来看，我们负担的起。”  
郑允浩点点头表示肯定。“谢谢你买了它…我很喜欢。”  
沈昌珉把头转向他：“我不是为了你买的，我买它只是出于责任，而且我对你挑选房子跟家具的品味深感怀疑。”  
郑允浩第一次真的因为他的冷嘲热讽而感到恼火，于是他反过去呛他：“好吧，如果你真的对我毫不在意，那你为什么还要带我来这栋房子？”  
“只是因为我父亲的命令。”沈昌珉毫不掩饰他语气里的讥讽。“好好想想，你难道觉得我会这么慷慨无私吗？”  
郑允浩咬紧牙关，把即将脱口而出的脏话咽了回去，劝诫自己不能跟一个没事儿找事儿的人一般见识，这只会让战场扩大，于是他强迫自己上扬了嘴角，漏出一个微笑，然后告诉他：“或许我们应该回到光州去。”  
沈昌珉看起来似乎对他突然转折的态度很是意外……于是他只是若有所思的走回了还在等着他们的出租车，郑允浩急匆匆地跟了上去。  
由于还有几份地产文件要签，沈昌珉带着他去了房地产公司，然后他们双双沉默着去了火车站，回到了光州 。  
他在火车上重复了一遍睡着又被唤醒的过程，而沈昌珉在开车回到他家的路上显得更为沉闷了。郑允浩几乎要疯掉了，沈昌珉有这么恨他吗？还是说他的妹妹说的是对的，沈家的大儿子真的一点人情味都没有，单调而冷漠。  
这让他决定率先起个话头：“你是教什么的？”  
沈昌珉像个人工智能一样冷冰冰地回答：“我教语言，我精通英语，日语，以及中文。”  
这让郑允浩十分惊喜。“哇，那你能教教我吗，我特别想学日语！我计划着想去那里旅游，那是一个很美丽的国家。你去过那里吗？”  
“当然。”然后就没了后文。  
郑允浩把双臂交叉坐回到座位上，一场轻松愉快的谈话就此结束。  
当他们终于到了郑允浩的家时，沈昌珉俯过身去给他打开车门，他们的脸几乎撞到了一起。  
郑允浩情不自禁地说：“你的眼睛真的很漂亮。”他的眼睛大而明亮，反射着独特的光。  
沈昌珉不屑地哼了一声，示意郑允浩可以下车了。郑允浩一下车就跟他说：“你真的是个混蛋，昌珉。”  
沈昌珉啪的一下关上车门，摇下车窗探出身来跟他说：“只要你能牢记这一点，我们的婚约就会是完美的，郑，别忘了这周六去登记。”然后这个年轻人就飞快地把车开走了。  
郑允浩无比疑惑。  
直到结婚那天他仍旧惴惴不安。这种恐慌在他的母亲告诉他他们已经为这对新婚夫妇在旅馆预定了婚房之后加大了。天呐，他要跟沈昌珉单独待在酒店房间里。一想到这个内心就十分混乱。他确实很喜欢那个男人的外表，并被他吸引，但非常明显的，沈昌珉一点儿都不喜欢他。  
现在他不能邀请权宝儿跟他一起出门买衣服了，因为那个女人至今还在对他要离开那所医院感到生气。他曾经请求过她有空能去首尔看他，但权宝儿没理他，但郑允浩相信那个女人总会原谅他的突然道别的。  
他在这周剩下的时间里忙的吐血，根本没空考虑关于新衣服的事儿，于是在婚礼的当天早上他只能对着打包好的行李叹气，看来他只能穿那些过时的旧衣服了。  
他房间里挂着的电子钟告诉他现在是下午一点，而他必须要去洗个澡了，因为沈昌珉约好了跟他在下午五点在证婚处见面。他脱掉衣服，感觉浴室里装着脱毛膏的盒子在嘲笑他。  
沈昌珉跟他说他更喜欢郑智慧，而他不是他喜欢的类型。好吧，他的妹妹作为一个女人，她很可能有……嗯，光滑的小腹。郑允浩啧了一声，在他眼里郑智慧并没有任何性感带，在他眼里他的妹妹永远纯洁。  
但他还是读了盒子上的说明，并照着上面的方式做了。这让他有种轻微的烧灼感，但总比用蜡或者剃须刀要好得多。他对此毫无经验，如果他贸然的用剃须刀，那他毫无疑问会把自己割伤。  
当他在洗澡的时候他不可自制地想到了沈昌珉在今晚的新婚之夜很有可能会亲吻他，脱掉他的衣服，抚摸他。这让他不得不把自己的手往下探，以舒缓来自他身体内部的疼痛。  
唔…他希望沈昌珉需要他。  
身着白色西装，将头发打理的整整齐齐的郑允浩跟他的父母一起走进了证婚处。沈昌珉穿着黑色的礼服，僵硬地站在父母，跟他的妹妹妹夫旁边。当他走近他的时候，他在自己的脑海里循环播放婚礼进行曲。他的未婚夫就这么看着他，眼睛里没有什么情绪。郑允浩在沈昌珉旁边站好，瞥了一眼法官，紧张地咽了口唾沫。  
那位老法官不以为意地盯着这对新人问：“你们的证婚人是谁？”  
哦，郑允浩忘了这回事。  
沈吉云举起了自己的手：“我是沈昌珉的妹妹，我可以当沈昌珉的证婚人。”  
沈吉云的丈夫李东海也举起了手，这让郑允浩十分惊讶。“我是沈吉云的丈夫，我可以当郑允浩的证婚人。”郑允浩对李东海报以一个充满感激之情的微笑，后者笑着回应了他。  
“现在，请你们牵手。”法官指示他们。  
出于本能，郑允浩的手往下探去，拉住了沈昌珉的右手，他在这么干的时候一直僵硬地盯着法官。沈昌珉的手出人意料的温暖，这让他忍不住抓紧了他。  
法官背了一段关于婚姻，忠诚，信任的一些跳跃。考虑到他们的现实情况，这些台词听上去十分空洞，但郑允浩还是把他们放在了心上…他希望沈昌珉也能这么做。  
最后，法官问他。“沈昌珉，你愿意接受郑允浩作为你的终身伴侣吗。”  
沈昌珉平静的回答。“我愿意。”  
“郑允浩，你愿意让沈昌珉做你的终身伴侣吗 ？”  
郑允浩转过身去看着他未来的配偶，轻柔的回答。“我愿意。”  
当法官要求他们亲吻彼此的时候他发现沈昌珉脸颊上浮起了红晕。  
经过一段时间的停顿，郑允浩被迅速地拉向了他，干燥的嘴唇贴到了他的唇瓣上。在郑允浩反应过来以前，这个吻就结束了。  
他们在文件上签了字，文件副本两人一式一份，就这样，新一代的沈跟郑就正式缔结了婚约。


	3. “你想跟我做爱？”

我结婚了……我真的结婚了！直到郑允浩跟着他的家人，以及他的新配偶走出证婚处的时候仍旧没有什么实感。  
“我们走。”沈昌珉一把抓住了他的胳膊。  
就在他们已经走到大楼 门口的时候，沈昌珉的母亲大声的叫住了他们。“孩子们，等一下！”  
沈昌珉很不情愿地停止了他的拖拽，并放下了郑允浩的胳膊。“什么事，妈妈？”  
“接下来你们两个还要举办一个仪式。”老妇人热情洋溢地回答。  
沈昌珉皱眉：“一个仪式？”  
“没错，亲爱的。”恩熙点点头，眼睛闪闪发亮。“你们两个快过来，客人们还在等着呢。”  
“客人？”沈昌珉瞪着郑允浩。“我不是说过我们不需要一个仪式吗？”  
“对不起，昌珉，我知道——”  
郑允浩的母亲插入他们之间的对话：“这真的很不合情理，而且那里只有几个我们的远亲……”  
于是郑允浩只能跟一个满脸写着不满的沈昌珉乘坐出租车来到了酒店，宴会厅里正在举办宴会。在车里郑允浩温柔地问他：“你还好吗，沈昌珉？”  
年轻人什么都没说，郑允浩拍了拍他的大腿，被他立刻躲开了。“我没有得传染病，你也知道，难道你也会这么对待郑智慧吗？”  
“当然不。”  
郑允浩拉下脸。“哦，但你要知道，她根本一点都不喜欢你，事实上她很讨厌你，这也是为什么我在这里。”  
沈昌珉凝视着窗外，拒绝看他。“是这样吗？那你可真幸运。”  
在剩下的路上他们不约而同的保持沉默。  
他们一到，酒店的门房就把他们送到了宴会厅去。等到大门 打开，宴会里的每一个人都盯着这对新婚夫夫看，他们的母亲撒了谎，这里根本不止“几对”远亲——宴会厅里起码有五十多个人，其中大半郑允浩都不认识，他能看出来他身旁的沈昌珉已经要被气疯了。  
这对新婚夫夫坐在桌边，桌上装饰着闪亮的白色丝绸跟紫色的纸花。一个乐队正在现场演奏古典乐。服务员在每张桌子上都摆满了食物，天花板上漂亮的枝形吊灯熠熠生辉。他们的母亲 建尽全力 为他们的儿子营造了一个美丽环境。可惜的是，他们被用在了一对生硬的，一点都不相爱的伴侣身上。  
一位服务员过来给他们端上了开胃菜，问他们现在想喝点什么。郑允浩要了杯冰茶，而沈昌珉毫不犹豫地选择了啤酒，并且告诉服务生。“越多越好。”  
郑允浩紧张的几乎吃不下饭，于是他就坐在那里看着宾客们闲聊。沈昌珉对着盘子里的菜一口未动，却跟个快要渴死的人一样一杯接着一杯的喝啤酒。万幸的是，因为有很多人过来向他们道贺，所以他没必要逼着自己跟沈昌珉交流。  
他们的祖父母，叔叔阿姨，堂兄妹，还有他们父母的亲友都跑来跟郑允浩聊天。郑家的人审视着沈昌珉。当主菜端上来以后，客人们开始吃东西，而郑允浩只是用叉子扒拉着 盘子里的食物，没有任何胃口。  
他向右边瞥了一眼，发现沈昌珉 已经开始给自己灌第三瓶啤酒了。出于关心，郑允浩还是提醒他。“再这么继续喝的话你会喝醉的。”  
沈昌珉立刻回答：“求之不得。”  
郑允浩摆弄着自己的衣服领子，在脑内把所有郑家跟沈家的亲戚过了一遍，拼命想找到另一对合适的年轻人替代他们联姻。但是他们要不是已经结婚了，要不然就是年纪太小。沈昌珉有一些年轻的表弟，但他们跟郑允浩年长的亲戚并不合适。郑允浩沉痛捂脸，叹了口气。这就是为什么他的家人跟沈昌珉的家人如此快的达成了协定：他们没有其他选择。  
他内心有一部分想指责郑智慧，因为她选择了逃避，走上了一条非常简单的路。尽管他的另一部分，也就是乐观的那部分，真的相信随着时间的推移爱情就会自然发生——就在共同生活并相互了解之后。  
在一般情况下，很少有人能拒绝郑允浩，所有人在与他接触之后都会对他热情起来。但沈昌珉是不一样的，他是一个挑战。考验他如何去了解这样一个人，甚至教他如何去表达爱。  
一个中年男人走到他们的桌前，用一只手搂住沈昌珉的肩膀，打断了他的思索。  
“嘿，我的孩子。”年长的男人向沈昌珉打招呼。“你终于结婚了，我真的没想到你居然还能找到 一个能容忍你这样性格的人。”  
郑允浩发现沈昌珉把啤酒瓶攥紧了。于是他抬起头看着那个男人，坚定地说。“对不起，先生，沈昌珉身上没有什么东西是不能容忍的，他就是我想要的一切。”虽然这么说有点冒犯，但郑允浩觉得现在他有必要维护他的配偶，很显然那个人在冒犯他。  
男人并没有理会他。“昌多啊，我真没想到你是个同性恋，你居然想带个男人回来羞辱你的家族吗？”  
郑允浩的心被如此粗鲁的言语攻击刺痛了，他无措地看着自己的手。沈昌珉厉声吼道。“闭嘴，叔叔，现在给我滚。”  
沈昌珉的叔叔跌跌撞撞地离开了，这让郑允浩在心里不由地松了口气。“该死的酒鬼。”他能听到沈昌珉低声说。  
他能感受到沈昌珉在凝视他，但他并不好意思看回去，所以他假装自己在吃盘子里的东西。  
几分钟后他的父母还有沈昌珉的妹妹，以及安铂跟凯伊来到他们的桌前，孩子们环绕在郑允浩的周围。  
“哥哥，奶奶说现在你成我们的叔叔 了。”  
郑允浩挤出一个微笑。“是的，没错。”  
沈昌珉的母亲莞尔。“保姆一直都在照料他们，但是他们等不及过来见你。”  
郑允浩这次是真的笑了。他拍了拍自己的膝盖，让安铂跟凯伊爬到他的腿上，凯伊小声告诉他。“我们两个真的很想你，哥。”  
“我也很想你们两个。”  
安铂捂住自己的小嘴，凑到郑允浩耳边轻声告诉他：“真不敢相信你居然跟刻薄的昌珉叔叔结婚了。”  
郑允浩于是也悄悄地回答她：“她对你们也很刻薄吗？”  
安铂耸耸肩。“那倒没有，只是他从来都不跟我们说话。”  
沈昌珉咳嗽了一声。郑允浩转过身去，发现他的伴侣手上有两枚戒指。郑允浩的父亲解释道：“这对戒指是代代相传的。”  
沈吉云建议道：“我觉得你们应该为对方带上他。”  
沈昌珉给了她一个恼怒的眼神。“快去，这世上哪有没有婚戒的婚礼。”  
郑允浩把自己的左手放在桌子上，用另一只手抱着凯伊。沈昌珉抓住他的手，把两枚戒指中较小的那枚套在了他的无名指上。沈昌珉盯着他的手看了好几秒才松手。郑允浩对着沈昌珉的另一只手照本宣科。他的手指很长，甚至比允浩的还要粗，指甲被修剪的很整齐，充斥着男性独有的力量。郑允浩突然好奇这双手触摸他的感受，在反应过来以后颤抖着松开了它。  
沈吉云拍了拍手 ：“真合适，我还挺担心他们不合适的，这完全就是命中注定。”  
沈昌珉突然从椅子上站起来。“我们现在需要离开了。”  
“你现在一定很期待新婚之夜吧，哥哥？”郑吉云调侃他。  
“够了，吉云！”沈昌珉吼她。沈吉云一圈打在了他哥哥的胳膊上，怒气冲冲地走开了。  
恩熙摇了摇头。“你不能再这样跟你妹妹发脾气了，昌珉妮。”  
沈昌珉低着头看着郑允浩。“我们走吧。”  
安铂和凯伊并不想离开他，直到沈昌珉命令他们。“孩子们，从你们允浩叔叔的腿上下来，他现在要走了。”  
郑允浩把孩子们抱起来，并立刻把他们放在了地上。他站了起来，凑近了沈昌珉。郑允浩的母亲问他们。“你们两个现在打算去哪里？”  
“唔…我们在首尔的房子？”郑允浩疑惑地瞥了一眼沈昌珉。他不认为在现在这种情况下蜜月套房是个好主意。  
恩熙 摇了摇头 。“不，我们已经在这里给你们订好了一个旅馆房间 ，这么晚了还回去首尔没有意义。”  
沈昌珉板着脸说：“妈妈。我告诉过你我不会在光州过夜的。”  
“胡说八道 ，亲爱的，好好享受你们在一起的第一个晚上。”  
沈昌珉攥着鼻尖，叹了口子，最终还是屈服于他父母的安排。在那时沈吉云突然出现，拖走了他的哥哥，似乎在为什么事情争吵。郑允浩看见她往她哥哥的口袋里塞了什么东西。沈昌珉回过头向他走去，脸上带着愤怒 。“我们走吧。”  
郑允浩向父母鞠了一躬，跟着他的配偶离开。服务员告诉他们了酒店房间号码，他们沉默地走过去，郑允浩每走一步他就更加紧张。  
他们一走进房间，沈昌珉就走到酒柜旁边，给自己倒了一杯威士忌。  
“你真的不能在喝完啤酒以后就喝烈酒。”郑允浩提醒他。  
沈昌珉并没有理会他，而是在这个酒店的高级套房里闲逛，在瞥了一眼卧室后翻白眼。“我就知道，只有一张床！一张！”郑允浩看着沈昌珉拉扯自己的领带，一屁股坐在客厅的小沙发上。  
郑允浩尴尬的站在卧室门口，向他提议：“我们可以睡在一张床上，他很大，而那个沙发对你我 来说都太小了……如果你睡在上面，醒来的时候你的背跟脖子都会断了。”  
“别担心我。”沈昌珉用一种茫然的眼神看着他。“你就睡在床上，享受我们的‘新婚之夜’好了。”  
郑允浩颤抖着脱下西装跟领带。“昌珉，你不觉得我们应该……那个……”  
沈昌珉迈开他的长腿，两大步走到他面前。“什么？你想要做爱吗？”  
郑允浩咬着下唇，尽量冷静地回答：“我只是觉得我们有必要做这个，否则我们只是两个签了合同同居的人而已，这跟传统的意义相悖。”  
“把你那些冠冕堂皇的理由丢到一边去。”沈昌珉用充斥着侵略性的目看着他。“我只是想问你你到底想不想跟我做爱。”  
“算了吧，忘掉这件事。”郑允浩转过身去，但沈昌珉抓住了他。  
“不要这么快拒绝我，很显然你在思考这个问题，如果你真的想做爱，那你起码得告诉我你想要我怎么做？”  
郑允浩皱眉。“你跟男人做过吗 ？”  
沈昌珉眯起眼睛，向他露出一个压迫力十足的笑容。“当然，而且每次都是我在上面。”  
“我不介意。”郑允浩感觉到自己有些呼吸不稳，他已经有好几年没跟别人做爱了。  
沈昌珉伸出一根手指一路滑下郑允浩的脖颈：“你就这么心急吗，郑？”  
郑允浩艰难的咽了口唾沫。“我只是觉得我们该把这件事做好，毕竟性是婚姻的一部分。”  
“那你对我来说完全没有吸引力这件事是不是对你来说不值一提？”  
郑允浩并不知道怎么回答这个问题，他只是解开自己的衬衫扣子，任凭它从自己的肩膀上滑落。郑允浩垂下眼睛，不想看到年轻人脸上可能出现的任何厌恶之情。  
“到卧室去，然后把门关上。”沈昌珉冷冰冰地命令他。“然后把衣服脱了钻到被子里。”  
郑允浩听从了他的指示，心跳的很快。他不知道自己该做什么，因为他对他完全不了解，不知道什么时候去逼迫他，或者用什么样的程度，而且惹怒他并不能改善他们此刻现在的情状。  
当他脱下他的四角内裤的时候他能感受到自己的身体因为欲望而颤抖。沈昌珉对于他的吸引力比一开始增加了更多，在他们开始说话之后。  
郑允浩把自己包在被子里，用光裸的肌肤感受被单冰凉的感触，十五分钟过去了，沈昌珉依旧没来。  
于是他躺在那里开始回忆自己的前男友们……只有两个，他在大学的头四年里遇到了他们，在他进修医学之前，第一个男孩叫金希澈，他们很快就搅到了一起，四处鬼混，这 让他们在彼此身上做了很多大胆的性爱实验，他们在一起过的非常开心，但在一年以后他们就不再一起做爱了，因为他们觉得做朋友是个更好的选择。  
他的第二个也是唯一一个男性爱人是一个日本转校生，他的韩语很差。但这并没有关系，因为他跟他的男朋友打破了所有的语言障碍，但是他们的关系在男孩回到日本以后就结束了。  
跟他们这样的男人做爱十分有趣且甜蜜。他还从来没有跟沈昌珉这样的男人做过，于是他打算顺其自然，凭着感觉走。他在做出如此决定后，靠在床头板上，耐心地看着卧室的门。  
门在正好三十分钟之后打开，从里面走进来一个衣衫不整的沈昌珉。郑允浩的目光一路从他的饱满的胸肌一路舔舐到他被黑色短裤遮住的下腹，欲望的电流穿透了他。  
沈昌珉凝视着地板，走到床头柜 旁边关掉了灯，黑暗笼罩了他们，即使郑允浩习惯了突然地海岸，郑允浩依旧什么都没能看见，他只是朝着四面八方挥了挥手。  
“昌珉？你在哪儿？”  
他感受到床垫在他身下下沉，沈昌珉把他身上的被子拽了下来，他本能地用手遮住了自己，但黑暗成功避免了他在沈昌珉面前赤身裸体。于是他放松了下来，仰面躺在床上。  
郑允浩欣然让温暖有力的双手分开了他的腿。他的屁股被抬高，在下面被放了一个枕头。他伸出手去，触摸身上人光滑，坚硬的肩膀。  
“昌珉……我需要你。”他低声咕哝。  
冰凉的润滑液被滴在他的穴口，然后手指接二连三的探了进去。郑允浩躺在那里，艰难的呼吸。就在他终于成功放松下来，开始感到食髓知味的时候，手指撤了回来，他感受到沈昌珉就在他上方，他伴侣宽松的裤子擦过他的大腿内侧。  
郑允浩拉着他的脖子，想要讨要一个吻，但被沈昌珉猛地拉开了。他把郑允浩的腿压在胸前，让他的穴口暴露出来。然后什么灼热而顺滑的东西就这么贯穿了他，郑允浩意识到那是什么——沈昌珉就在他的体内。  
他身上的男人开始移动，逐渐开始加快速度。他把腿压在自己胸前，把头转到一边，努力感受他体内每一寸的硬度，沈昌珉完全不碰它，只是用最人类原始的方式把他们连接在一起。  
他为什么不碰我？郑允浩焦虑的想。他把头凑过去，亲吻他能触碰到的任何皮肤——是另外一个人的手臂。沈昌珉呼吸变得急促，把胳膊放在床头板上。  
他被这种冷淡态度伤害了感情，于是他只是躺在那里，对于沈昌珉的顶弄毫无反应。“你能吻我吗？”他小声问他。  
沈昌珉喘息着加快了速度，这让郑允浩同时感受到疼痛跟若有似无的快感。他握紧拳头，一边希望这种折磨早点结束，一边有希望能得到更多。但沈昌珉突然毫无预兆地倒在了他身上。他的重量把他死死的压在了床垫上。沈昌珉从他体内滑了出来，温暖的液体从他的体内渗了出来。  
郑允浩在他身下扭动，试图挣脱他，但这就像搬重物一样。于是他用一只手戳他的肋骨。“昌珉？昌珉？你能起来吗。”  
没有任何反应，只有轻微的呼吸声。  
那个混蛋昏过去了！他居然昏过去了！一定是因为喝了太多酒。郑允浩咬牙切齿。  
他简直不敢相信他的爱人既然这么自私。他内心曾有一小部分幻想着，也许，有可能，这个男人在床上会很温柔。但是完全不这样，正相反，沈昌珉只是像动物一样取悦自己，然后因为饮酒过度直接晕了过去。  
郑允浩非常生气，以至于任何情欲都从他的身体里飞了出去。他在脑子里把压在身上的混蛋用他这么多年学来的所有脏话骂了一遍，但他太困了，昏昏欲睡。于是他放松双臂，闭上了眼睛，任由沈昌珉把头埋在他的脖颈里呼吸。  
这个混蛋！

激昂的电话铃声把他从一个美妙的梦里拽了出来，他在里面向全世界西宣布沈昌珉在床上的表现有多糟糕。他睁开眼睛，发现卧室里的电话在想。郑允浩尽量把自己的手臂身长，但他还是够不到电话。沈昌珉仍旧在昏睡，压地他的腿跟胸部动弹不得。  
郑允浩终于想到了一个好办法，他的左手碰到了那个还穿着西装裤的男人的屁股，用他稍长的中指指甲狠狠地掐了一下。年轻人一声痛呼，从他身上滚了下去。  
“你干什么？”沈昌珉揉着屁股抱怨。  
“你活该！”郑允浩气势汹汹地跳下了床，一把扯下被单把自己裹住，他的屁股酸疼，所以他只能他一瘸一拐地去了洗手间。他在关上浴室门之前，指着沈昌珉阴阳怪气：“你还打算继续这样遛鸟吗？哦我亲爱的丈夫。”  
他在一个小时后终于出了淋浴间，发现一个面容憔悴的沈昌珉正在喝咖啡。郑允浩穿着宽松的酒店浴袍，小心翼翼地走向咖啡壶，也给自己倒了一杯。  
“睡得好吗，昌珉妮？”郑允浩假装柔情蜜意的问。“不对，我不应该问你，毕竟你昨天一整夜都在喝酒，做爱，然后像个婴儿一样突然入睡，把我压在床垫上，真是个美好的夜晚。”  
沈昌珉揉了揉自己酸痛的脖子。“别在这里跟我散德行，郑。你走路一瘸一拐的，你已经得到了你需要的——我们已经完整走完了这场婚礼的每一个程序，我不知道你有什么好抱怨的。”  
郑允浩以前从来都没对别人刻薄过，但对于这个将他所有关于婚姻的浪漫想象都一一粉碎的男人除外。他迈开腿朝着沈昌珉走过去，正准备跟那个心情也好不到 哪里去的男人好好吵一架的时候，有人敲响了他们的房门。  
那个昨晚在宴会厅帮忙的礼宾员推着一个精美的早餐车走进了他们的房间。“这是为了新人准备的。”那人鞠了一躬说。“请享用今日的免费早餐。”在两人触碰到餐车之后，礼宾员眨了眨眼睛，提醒他们。“请在用餐过程中顺便检查一下餐盘下面。”  
“谢谢你，先生，请等一下。”郑允浩想给那个人小费，但是沈昌珉这次抢在了他前面，因为他还穿着昨天晚上穿的裤子，而钱包就在他的口袋里。郑允浩小声地向他道谢，然后去取餐车上的草莓。坐在沙发上观察他的配偶。  
在通常情况下，就郑允浩观察，沈昌珉有着非常良好的教养。无论是他坐着，站着，或者是开车，都透露出一股优雅，但郑允浩发现这个人唯独在吃饭的时候从来没有表现出过相应的礼节。  
他的丈夫正在用他昨晚喝啤酒的架势吃东西：全神贯注，马力全开。郑允浩发现现在的沈昌珉脸上呈现出一种幸福而专注的奇妙组合，显得特别可爱。额，只是稍微有一点点可爱，理论上现在他还在生气，因为那个人在床上是个混蛋。  
郑允浩伸出手去拿饼干，缓慢的咀嚼着他。沈昌珉终于舍得从餐盘里抬起头来，跟他挑刺：“你为什么吃饭这么慢？这很烦人。”  
这番话惹恼了他：“这是没办法的事，我有慢性胃病，所以我得慢慢吃饭。”沈昌珉试图激怒他，尽管他并不知道为什么自己吃饭慢会让他感到烦躁。  
当郑允浩啃完饼干，舔着手指上的黄油时，他想起了接待员说的话。  
“看看盘子底下有什么，沈昌珉！”  
郑允浩抬起他自己的盘子，在底下找到了一张票。他看到了上面的消息:这是一张去夏威夷的机票…等等，夏威夷？  
上面还附着一张他父母的便条：蜜月愉快，亲爱的！你的航班是中午的，千万别迟到了，我们爱你。  
“哦，天啊，昌珉，我们要去夏威夷了。”郑允浩特别高兴，暂时忘却了他的愤怒。  
他看到沈昌珉放下叉子懒洋洋地摊在沙发上，郑允浩看了眼现在的时间，现在已经是早上九点了，他们必须要早点离开。  
“你在干什么？赶快去洗澡，要不然我们赶不上飞机了。”  
沈昌珉 闭上眼睛。“我才不去。”  
郑允浩瞪大了眼睛。“你这是什么意思？”  
“我，才，不会，去。这个‘婚姻’不需要任何虚假的过程，我不知道我的父母在想什么，但我们不会有蜜月旅行。”  
郑允浩差点就想扇这张冷淡的脸一巴掌，但他忍住了，决定采取另一种方式。“哦，好的，那我走了。”  
这让沈昌珉很快坐了起来。“你是认真的吗？这世界上怎么会有人独自度蜜月？”  
郑允浩一边咀嚼着另一块饼干，一边不以为意地答：“就算一个人我也能找到乐子的。而你可以一个人留下来处理 我们父母的愤怒。当他们看到你浪费那张票的时候他们会很高兴，而且会表扬你的固执，跟你一起对这个古老传统不屑一顾。”  
沈昌珉对郑允浩毫不掩饰的直白震惊了。“很好。”他怒气冲冲地说。  
他一边走一边脱掉自己的衣服。“我去洗澡了，然后开始这场愚蠢的履行。”郑允浩一看到他的裸体就止不住的脸红。  
但沈昌珉转过头来看他：“但是别想这会有任何浪漫的事情发生，我已经跟你做过爱了，所以别想任何浪漫的事。”  
“哈？好像我真的能从你那里得到什么似的！”  
浴室门“彭”的一声关上了，郑允浩把脸埋在枕头里，试图平息自己的愤怒。


	4. “跟你的新朋友玩的开心吗，郑？”

这对新人在上午九点半办理了退房手续。并且得知等他们一到夏威夷，酒店经理就会向他们提供当地的旅游信息，还有一个装满了现金的信封。在通读完这些文件之后，这对沈郑夫夫很快得知，他们的父母已经为他们在夏威夷订好了一间套房。郑允浩留意到沈昌珉在等出租车送他们去机场时无奈的表情。  
即使是在等待登机的时候，郑允浩也在努力试图忽略沈昌珉的存在。但其实他很难完全忽视他身边那个沉默的，忽隐忽现的身影。有那么多幸福的情侣在等待同一班飞机，而他本来可以成为其中一员。  
等到他们经过等待之后终于成功登上飞机，把行李放到上层的行李架上时，郑允浩核实了他的座位号。他坐在过道，而沈昌珉靠着窗户。郑允浩抿嘴，事实上他很想做到靠窗的位置上去。  
郑允浩看了眼他，用他这辈子最甜美的声音说：“昌珉妮，你能跟我换一下座位吗？”  
“我为什么要这么做？”他坐在自己的座位上，拨弄着上面的耳机孔。  
“因为我想要靠窗座位。”  
“哇哦，那可真是太糟糕了。”沈昌珉虚伪的同情他。“我坐在这儿真的挺舒服的。”  
郑允浩对他的反应毫不意外，于是他直接俯过身去，探到窗口边上。“没关系，那我在大部分时间里这么做就好了…整整九个小时。我从来没坐过飞机，所以这对我来说很新鲜，我不想错过起飞跟降落，以及中间的每一刻，而且我还挺想看看外面的云——”  
沈昌珉把他拨开，解开了自己的安全带，站起来用手指着自己的座位。“你要换就快点，就现在。”  
郑允浩得意洋洋地抬起了扶手，滑到另一个座位上。而沈昌珉坐在原本他的位置上低声咕哝。  
飞机开始移动，一开始他的 速度很慢。但在转了几个弯以后，它停了下来。郑允浩望向窗外，并不能 看清楚飞机机翼后面是什么风景。然后他又开始移动，但这次速度要快得多，好像他正朝着什么东西跑过去一样。郑允浩感受到了飞机离地的那一瞬间，他下意识的伸手去抓副手，却抓到了沈昌珉的胳膊。  
在飞机不断爬升的颠簸过程中，郑允浩紧紧地扒住了他。高度快速的变化让他头晕的厉害，而当他看向窗外时，头晕恶心的感觉更加严重了。于是他把头转过去，靠在了沈昌珉的肩膀上。  
“你怎么了？”他听到沈昌珉的声音很焦躁。  
“我感觉不太好。”郑允浩闭着眼睛。而等到飞机开始平稳飞行，沈昌珉耸耸肩把他甩开了，而郑允浩的头回到了他原本该在的位置上。虽然恶心感已经过去了，他还是闭上了眼睛。他一定是睡着了，因为等他再次睁开眼睛的时候他面前已经摆放好了事物。沈昌珉用最快的速度吃完了饭。郑允浩不慌不忙地咀嚼。当空乘人员过来收拾垃圾时，他把甜点——一大块巧克力饼干，挑了出来，确保它不会跟着垃圾一起被扔掉。  
沈昌珉偏过头去问他：“你想吃那个吗。”  
哦，原来食物就是你的弱点。郑允浩心里发出一声小小的欢呼，于是他回答说：“这太糟糕了，我非常喜欢饼干。”他尽可能的慢慢咀嚼着嘴里的饼干，夸张地为此发出高兴地呻吟。在吞下最后一口之后，他斜靠在座位上假装睡着了。  
很好，你会明白的，你不是这个世界上唯一一个知道如何把你的伴侣当空气的人，沈！但庆祝活动很快在他感觉到有拇指蹭过他的嘴角时停止了。沈昌珉把拇指上融化的巧克力舔掉。沐浴在郑允浩见到鬼了的目光之下，他的丈夫淡然的回答他：“只是为了减少不必要的浪费。”  
“看来你是真的很重视食物。”  
沈昌珉没有回答他，只是把耳机接到扶手上，将注意力转移到他面前的小电视前，切换频道，刻意不去理会他。  
通常来说他们之间的对话总是会终结于沈昌珉的好吧，ok，到此为止之中。郑允浩成功说服了他参加这次旅行，成功和他交换了座位，用一串饼干屑作为代价交换来了一个沈昌珉的喜好。此外，如果把新婚之夜也算进去——郑允浩才不会把他算进去——可以说他也说服了沈昌珉，有意思。  
虽然沈昌珉讨厌他，但是郑允浩依旧能让他做事。或许他的丈夫是出于责任感才向他让步的，但谁知道呢？如果他能继续像这样使得沈昌珉不断向他妥协，或许——有那么点可能——他们最终可以成为朋友。在飞机的嗡鸣声成功催眠了他之前，这都是他最后的想法。  
他在最终陷入深度睡眠前，因为头晕或者去厕所醒来了好几次，醒来时头意外地枕在了沈昌珉的膝盖上。他吓了一跳，一下子蹦起来，精准地打到了沈昌珉的下巴。  
“啊！”  
“对不起，昌珉，我很抱歉。”  
“从我腿上下来，郑！”  
在另一顿饭结束之后，飞机终于准备着陆了。现在是夏威夷的夜晚时分，郑允浩看到了清晰的云层跟广阔 的太平洋。飞机逐渐下降使得它有一次感到头晕。他借用了一下沈昌珉的肩膀，惊讶于这次他一声不吭，没把他甩掉。  
郑允浩在他们下了飞机出机场之后显得相当安静。他全程跟着沈昌珉，因为他的伴侣精通英语，他们在取了行李后来到了机场门口搭出租车。沈昌珉掏出他们的旅行计划表，告诉了出租车司机酒店的名字。  
现在 外面已经一片漆黑了。他只想洗个澡，休息一晚上，然后在第二天开始他的毛线。他们的酒店房间非常的漂亮，而沈昌珉跟经理的对谈他只听了一半，就放下行李走进了卧室，躺在床上。长途飞行使他的背部酸痛。  
“一张床。”他听到沈昌珉叹气。  
郑允浩主动提出了要睡在沙发上，因为事实上他不确定他想跟别人同床共枕。沈昌珉举起他的手。“没必要，我睡沙发就行。”  
他洗了个很长时间的澡，当郑允浩终于走出浴室门的时候，沈昌珉推开了他进了门。“你花的时间也太长了，郑！”  
郑允浩对他的指控不为所动，他把自己擦干，换上一条栗色的平角裤。现在才晚上八点，但他已经累的不行了，头沾到枕头上就睡着了。  
第二天早上，郑允浩一觉醒来精神抖擞，迫不及待要开始新的一天。他发现沈昌珉整个人都从沙发滚到了地板上，把自己缩进了毯子里。很显然，沙发对他的身高来说太短了。但他丝毫没有同情他，而是用脚把他踹醒。  
年轻的那个裹在毯子里翻了个身，试图把自己埋进枕头里。郑允浩又轻轻踢了他一脚。“昌珉，我会在海滩待几个小时，你还好吗？”  
沈昌珉转回来面对他，好奇地问：“你打算怎么做？你又不会英文。”  
“唔，如果你跟我来的话那就不是问题。”  
“不！不，不可能。”沈昌珉站起来，捶着背，痛苦的呻吟。  
于是郑允浩拿起今早就已经准备好的背包，打开了房门。“那我就一个人走了，如果你想吃东西，别忘了楼下的自助早餐九点钟闭餐。”  
然后他就离开了他的配偶。他知道跟沈昌珉争论是毫无意义的，他只会在反抗中变得愈发固执。他自信会在之后很快找到解决方法。如果那人不想去海滩，那他也没什么意见，因为他今天不会被任何事物困扰，而是专心享受新的环境。  
郑允浩一个人坐在桌子旁边吃完了一顿简单的早饭，羡慕地看着一对对 互相喂食，互相欢笑，互相亲吻的伴侣。但他很快拜托了 这种不愉快的感受。他可以一个人在沙滩上自娱自乐，完全可以。  
郑允浩把他们的韩国货币换成了美元。他用几张钞票在一个支在沙滩的小摊上买了些防晒霜。他找到一把伞下的单人躺椅，把自己的携带的东西倒在上面。他脱下衬衫，在脸上跟四肢上涂油。  
一个低沉的男声打断了他。一个跟郑允浩差不多高的英俊男子走进他的视线，指了指桌子上的防晒霜。郑允浩认为这个人是想帮他抹背的，他本来应该谢绝这个提议，但他脸上的笑容十分温柔。于是他答应了他，把乳油递给了那个陌生人。他感受到来自背上轻柔的触感，不由得想被陌生人的善意触动的感觉真的很不错。  
虽然他的英语不怎么地，但还是能听懂别人问他到底是从哪儿来的。当他回答“韩国”的时候，男人立刻转过身来，用流利的韩语回答：“我是从首尔来的，顺便一提我的名字是崔始源，你叫什么名字？”  
不知怎么的，他们在相互介绍之后就走到了海滩边，开始讨论对方的职业。崔始源是个商人，几年前他在全世界游历，售卖医疗器械，所以他经常在全国各地旅行，这次他是来夏威夷出差的。  
“虽然我很忙，但这并不意味着我没有时间放松。”崔始源笑着说。郑允浩笑了，享受有个人陪伴在他身边的感觉。当郑允浩宣布他想游泳的时候，他们停下了 脚步。崔始源抢在了他的前面爬上了一块岩石，然后跳了下去。  
郑允浩紧随其后，但由于他太过兴奋，他呛水了。刺痛感灼烧着他的胸膛。他痛苦地从水面中上浮，上气不接下气。崔始源托住他的腰，扶着他一起游到岸边。郑允浩仰面躺着，低下头看到自己的胸口跟肚子都被水冲的通红。  
“在这里等一会儿。”崔始源这么跟他说，一分钟后，他的新朋友从附近的饮料摊上拿了整整一杯冰块回来。崔始源把这些冰块放到郑允浩的胸口。“这是为了麻木刺痛。”  
郑允浩打了个寒战。“你，你不必这么做，始源。”  
“没关系，躺下来，我可以让你感觉好点。”  
郑允浩又抖了一下。“我不能……”  
崔始源把一块冰放到他泛红的胸膛上，看着他融化，然后抓住允浩的左手，用拇指拨弄着那块金戒指。“我猜这是结婚戒指？”  
“没错。”  
“我敢打赌你们也在度蜜月。”  
郑允浩点了点头，虽然这让他很尴尬，因为他身边没有伴侣。  
“那么你的……唔，丈夫？对吗？在哪里。”崔始源问他，一边在郑允浩胸前滑动另一块冰块  
“是的，丈夫。他在我们的旅馆房间里。他今天并不是很想去海滩。”他刻意用带着丰富的感情的语调跟一连串的笑声结束了这段对话。  
重新把金戒指套进郑允浩纤细的手指上，崔始源坚定地说：“如果我是你的伴侣，我才不会让你离开我的视线哪怕一分钟。”  
郑允浩笑的很开心，但他回答：“不，你才不会知道 ，因为你对我毫不了解。”  
“我很清楚的知道，如果你的配偶就站在这里的话，我倒是想让他解释一下为什么他会离开像你这么可爱的男人。”  
郑允浩想知道在他结婚前这个男人到底跑哪儿去了。崔始源说的话与其说是正确的话，倒不如说他想相信这些话是正确的，或者说，他想相信有个人会对他这么有激情。  
与此同时一个高瘦的身影突然闯进了他的视线，他越过崔始源的肩膀，发现那个人正是沈昌珉的时候，他突然站了起来。  
“那就是你丈夫吗？”郑允浩点了点头。  
“嗨，昌珉。”他向他打招呼，走到他的身边去。  
他的朋友也走上前去，伸出一只手来向他打招呼：“我是崔始源。”然而沈昌珉只是盯着他，丝毫不为所动。  
“这是沈昌珉。”郑允浩告诉他的新朋友，然后转向他的伴侣。“你在这儿干什么？我还以为你不想来海滩呢。”  
沈昌珉终于舍得看了他一眼。“我只是想我至少应该下来看看。”  
崔始源拉住了郑允浩的手腕。“我们去游泳吧，允浩。”  
“你想过来一起吗，昌珉？”郑允浩问他，但是没有听到回答。因为崔始源扯过他的肩膀，把他往海边拖。  
“崔始源你不能这样。”他开心的笑出了声。在余光中看到沈昌珉走开了，内心不以为然，他一开始就没指望沈昌珉能加入他们。  
过了一会儿，郑允浩气喘吁吁的跑出了大海。崔始源从后面抓住了他的手。“我以后还能再见到你吗？”  
郑允浩没有转过身，只是笑着回答：“我不知道。”  
“别这样。我们现在已经是朋友了。你至少能告诉我你的房间号码吧？”于是他把自己的房间号告诉了他，并与他挥手道别。  
当他看到沈昌珉 坐在他之前躺过的那张 沙滩椅 上时，他停了下来。他的丈夫摘掉她的太阳镜说：“你跟你的新朋友玩的开心吗？郑。”  
他的语气里掺杂着一股郑允浩毫不在意的批判。他仰起头承认：“是的，很有趣，比你有趣多了。”  
沈昌珉愤怒地看了他一眼，然后怒气冲冲地走开了。这让他立刻对自己说出如此恶毒的话感到后悔，无比希望他能把他们吞回肚子里去。  
很快就到了黄昏时分，在他们吃完晚饭后郑允浩决定对正在看电视的沈昌珉道歉，并问他愿不愿意跟自己共享这张床。“这张床很大，而且在地板上睡觉看起来真的很痛苦。”  
“我猜你又想跟我做爱了。”沈昌珉说这话的时候眼睛并没有离开电视机。  
“然后再让你在我身上昏过去？”郑允浩抱着手臂看着他。“不了，谢谢。”  
沈昌珉的脸变得通红……郑允浩分不清那到底是因为尴尬还是愤怒。但无论到底是什么他也并不在乎。他只是走回卧室，希望沈昌珉能跟上他。那个混蛋跟了过来，钻到被子下面，关上了灯。郑允浩在左边僵硬的躺着，决定今晚一直保持这个姿势。  
第二天早上，在他身体下部硬邦邦的触感 跟环绕着他温暖的沉重的手臂促使他醒来。沈昌珉环抱着他。事实上，他整个人都被他圈在怀里。他从他的臂弯里转过身来，害怕在他的脸上看到仇恨跟厌恶，但他看到的只是一个平和的沈昌珉。  
睡着的时候倒是一副如此甜美的样子，郑允浩想，用他的手指尖轻轻描绘出他在一个男人身上所能见到最宽的唇形跟最高的颧骨。而当那双冷漠的眼睛睁开，用深沉的目光看着他的时候，郑允浩的心几乎跳到了嗓子眼。他扭动着身子，想要逃离这种看起来马上就要干柴烈火一触即发的虚假温暖之中。  
沈昌珉把他拉回来，声音低哑。“郑，我硬了。”  
“我当然能感觉到。”郑允浩小声回答，继续试图逃开。  
“我需要你解决一下我们早上的小麻烦。”这听起来更像一个命令，就好像这是郑允浩的职责似的，啊，这傲慢的小鬼。  
郑允浩在拒绝他之前玩心大起，于是他抬起一条腿搭在沈昌珉的腰上，把他们一起反过来，他坐在沈昌珉的腿上，看到他丈夫的眼睛都被清晨的欲望蒙蔽。  
“我们真的不应该……”他假装自己看起来很害羞。  
沈昌珉一把搂住他的腰，把他按到在床上。“毕竟性是婚姻的一部分。”  
听到自己曾说过的话被他引用成功地激怒了他，因为他的意思是做爱是一场完美的婚姻中自然友爱的一部分，而不是你早上解决晨勃的方式，然后在一天中 剩下的时间里无视你的配偶。  
郑允浩很清楚如果他现在顺从了，那么等他们做完，沈昌珉会继续像对待可回收垃圾一样对待他。如果沈昌珉是个合格的炮友的话那倒是挺值得，可惜沈昌珉不是，所以郑允浩不想因为他糟糕的做爱方式而忍受痛苦。  
于是郑允浩看着他的勃起不由自主笑出了声，把他的配偶重新拉起来。他俯下身去，凑到他的耳边，用无辜的语气说：“但是，亲爱的，那你对我来说完全没有吸引力这件事是不是对你来说不值一提？”  
沈昌珉一动不动，看起来似乎很愤怒，郑允浩并没有等待他的回复，而是飞速的滚下床，把自己锁进了浴室。  
郑允浩在门的那边滑了下来，心跳的很快。如果沈昌珉真的对他一点兴趣都没有，那现在他为什么会要求自己去缓解他的性欲？他以前难道在撒谎吗？一想到沈昌珉会被他吸引，他居然莫名其妙的感到高兴。  
为什么会这样？我一点都不需要那个自私还好色的小男孩。他一边用冷水让自己的下半身冷静下来，一边自我反省。  
当沈昌珉去洗澡的时候，他跑下楼去吃早饭。今天他又是一个人吃的早饭，他在回房间的路上看到了一些旅游大巴。在跟其中一个司机用蹩脚的英语交流之后，郑允浩揣着一本小册子跟旅游指南回到了酒店房间，今天他们可以拥有一个檀香山岛之旅。  
沈昌珉并不在房间里，很有可能已经下楼吃饭去了。于是他回到餐厅，发现沈昌珉埋在盛满食物的盘子里。他拉过一把椅子，夺过他同伴的叉子。  
“你他妈要干什么？”沈昌珉看起来很不高兴。“我正在用他吃饭，郑。”  
郑允浩把旅游宣传册拍到那个看起来永远都很饿的人脸上。“跟我一起来。”  
沈昌珉睁大眼睛扫视上面的信息，然后看了他一眼。“我拒绝，不可能。”然后从郑允浩手里抢过叉子，继续吃饭。  
郑允浩又把叉子从他手里抢了回来。“好的，那我就一个人去了。如果到时候一个陌生人向我求助，结果我发现他们只是一帮说英语的海盗，而且绑架了我，那么这就都会变成你的错。”  
沈昌珉抿了一口茶，向后靠在椅子上，语气里充满了怀疑：“我并不认为你在跟一整旅游团在一起的时候会发生这种事。”  
郑允浩耸了耸肩，从他的碗里抓出一颗葡萄，吞了下去。“行吧，如果你真的这么想，那我就去找崔始源好了。”  
就在他起身准备离开的时候，他听到了“等下。”。他的内心在偷笑，知道这次他又赢了。  
所有参加这次旅行的新婚夫妇都会坐在双层巴士的顶层，因为这样他们就可以欣赏到浪漫的风景。沈昌珉自然不理他，但这次郑允浩毫不在意。他只需要一个人坐在他旁边，至少在他的脑子里，他可以假装他们是一对恩爱的伴侣。  
导游说的是英语，所以郑允浩偶尔会因为翻译问题向沈昌珉求助。  
郑允浩用他的数码相机拍了很多照片，特别是当他们经过珍珠港的时候。  
他注意到当导游讲述珍珠港的时候，沈昌珉听得聚精会神。出于好奇，他想听听沈昌珉讲这段历史，于是他小声请求他翻译一下这段介绍。某种意义上，他喜欢自己丈夫低沉的嗓音。  
经过珍珠港之后，旅游大巴走到了“夏威夷火山公园”的入口处。所有参观公园的游客都会在这里下车。这里的小坡跟隧道上布满了植被，海浪拍打着高低不一的火山岩 。  
郑允浩摆脱几个游客在一些著名景点给他跟沈昌珉拍照。这世上哪有一对在度蜜月的伴侣没有照片的呢？虽然他们并没有在拍照的时候相互接触，但至少沈昌珉站在他身边。他们出门的时候都穿这牛仔裤，郑允浩搭了一件白色体恤，而沈昌珉套了一件蓝的——尽管他们并不是一对恩爱的伴侣，但至少他们看起来很般配。  
当他们终于到达平地之后，沈昌珉已经满头是汗了，他低声抱怨着。郑允浩站在早已冷却凝固的火山岩上，呼吸着咸涩的硫磺味的空气，看着远方蒸腾的白云。  
他一边欣赏一边疯狂拍照。“大自然的奇景，是不是很壮观？”  
沈昌珉用手指拢了拢自己汗湿的头发，试图纠正他：“这明明就是大自然的灾难，就算岩浆没有摧毁你的家园，没有烧焦的你的皮肤，那把火山灰吸进肺里也会让你致命。”  
郑允浩摇着头哭笑不得：“你就不能为了任何事开心一下吗？”  
“我只是在陈述事实。”他疲惫的同伴坐在地上说。  
关于死亡的话题触及了一个他们早该谈起的事情。“昌珉，我知道这是个意外，但我只是想说对于你家人的死我真的非常难过。”  
沈昌珉没说话，只是摸摸底看着地面，于是郑允浩压低声音继续道：“我不知道你是怎么处理自己的情绪的，你肯定度过了一段艰难的时间，而且车祸发生后不久你就被婚礼搞得焦头烂额，但是没关系，我会一直待在你身边，如果有一天你想谈谈……”  
“闭嘴！”沈昌珉爆发了，把郑允浩吓了一跳。“收起你自己还有你那该死的同情心！我才不会跟你讨论这件事！”  
附近的游客听到了他们之间的骚动，转过身来好奇地看着他们。郑允浩咬着下唇说不出话来，他无法想象如果郑智慧跟沈昌珉的妹妹一样被命运残酷的夺走会有多伤心，仅仅是稍微假设一下就让他红了眼眶。  
沈昌珉一定非常痛苦。郑允浩自责，因为他的冒失言论毁掉了他们在一起的一整天。


	5. “您可真是太聪明了，沈昌珉。”

在接下来的火山公园之旅中沈昌珉一直没说话……说实话这也没什么新鲜的，但这次很明显气氛更压抑了。郑允浩几乎可以 感觉到他的伴侣正在想什么。他发现沈昌珉有好几次都盯着他看，而在另一个人避开他的目光之前，他一直试图通过自己的眼睛表达自己对他的关切。  
旅行的最后一站是海边一坐令人惊奇的小山峰。郑允浩轻巧的走到了队伍的前面，以便可以拍到更好的风景。沈昌珉自然而然走到了他的镜头里，这个年轻男人凝视着大海。郑允浩通过他的摄像机镜头观察着他，并悄悄拍了一张照片。郑允浩想永远保留这一幕，他英俊而冷酷的外表下他显得如此的富有知性，却无忧无虑。  
他们该回去了。在去公交汽车的路上，参差不齐的岩石绊了他一跤，擦伤了他的腿。好在沈昌珉抓住了他的胳膊，这才让他没有完全地倒在地上。郑允浩把自己的胳膊巴在了沈昌珉的肩膀上，后者把他半抱着扶上了公交汽车，接过了导游递给他的绷带跟消毒药水。  
出乎他意料的是，在他们回到酒店的时候，沈昌珉也同样扶着他下了车，这让年轻人满头大汗，郑允浩靠近旁边那人热腾腾的气息。“这不是居高临下出于怜悯的同情，这是同理心——我想跟你一同承受这些损失跟痛苦。我希望我们能至少能成为你的朋友。拜托了，昌珉，我从来都不是你的敌人。我是你的同伴，跟你同舟共济。”  
郑允浩谨慎地观察着那个阴晴不定人漂亮的侧脸，想知道对面那个人听了他的话之后作何感想。但沈昌珉只是动了动喉结，一把搂住了他的腰，快速把他拖到了酒店大厅里。在那时郑允浩听到有人喊他的名字，是看起来忧心忡忡的崔始源。  
“发生什么事了？允浩，你还好吗？”  
郑允浩笑着回答：“擦伤而已，真的没有大碍。”  
“不过你还是需要一个人扶着你。”崔始源关切地说，然后转头看向沈昌珉。“如果你累了我可以帮你把他扶到房间去。”  
郑允浩认为这是个很不错的提议，但很明显地沈昌珉不这么想。他把郑允浩的腰攥得更紧了，用比之前还大的力气拖着他。  
“哇，您可真大方，还邀请我。”沈昌珉看着他，声音里充斥着尖刻的讽刺。“但恐怕我们得回房间洗个澡了。”  
崔始源看着郑允浩笑着问他：“在那之后呢？我会给你们留一张桌子的。”  
郑允浩喜欢他迷人的微笑，所以他答应了。“我们会很快就下来的。”  
当他们回到房间的时候，郑允浩问他：“你不觉得崔始源是个不错的人吗？”  
沈昌珉并没有回答他，只是松开放在他腰上的手，然后消失在了浴室里。郑允浩对他的行为毫不意外，于是他坐在沙发上休息，等待着那个人从浴室里出来。  
等到终于轮到他洗澡的时候，他非常小心的处理自己的伤口，并注意不要让热水碰到他的创口上。  
穿着卡其色短裤跟黑色polo衫的郑允浩走了出来，向沈昌珉伸手。“我们该去吃晚饭了。”  
他的丈夫抱着手臂，从沙发上站起来。“我觉得崔始源真的不行。”  
郑允浩皱着眉头问他。“有什么理由吗？为什么你会这么想，从我认识他以来，他一直都对别人很好。”  
“哇哦，对一个已婚男人很好的人。他好像从来不介意当着我的面跟你调情。”  
“他并没有跟我调情！”郑允浩否认他，但即使是也觉得这听起来就像个谎言。沈昌珉哼了一声走出了门，郑允浩心虚的跟在他身后。  
崔始源在看到他们两人走到餐厅里时挥手致意。当他们三个人都做下来以后，郑允浩坐在了沈昌珉 对面，而另一个人坐在了他旁边。  
“我已经冒昧的取了一些食物过来了。”崔始源礼貌地说。“你的腿怎么样了，允浩？”  
“没事儿，血已经止住了，他现在只不过是一个小伤口。”  
崔始源拍了拍他的大腿。“我能看看他吗？”  
郑允浩抬起他的腿把他放到崔始源的腿上。崔始源对着伤口心疼地吹了口气，让郑允浩嘶了一声。“看起来这里依旧很敏感。”崔始源一边说着，一边在伤口附近摩挲。“你哪儿都那么敏感吗？”  
郑允浩触电一样地把自己的腿收了回去。不好意思的笑了起来。“啊我确实……有那么一点，而且我很怕痒。”  
银质餐具落在盘子上发出了叮呤咣啷的清脆声音，沈昌珉一口饭都没吃，只是看着他们的互动。崔始源试图友好的问他：“沈先生，你是做什么的？”  
“我是个教授。”  
“哇，那你是教什么的？”  
郑允浩自豪地插话。“他教语言，他精通英语，日语，还有中文。”  
沈昌珉直白的打断他：“我可以自己回答，谢谢。”  
郑允浩一边放下叉子，一边觉得胃里泛酸。当只有他们两个人的时候，他的丈夫对他毫不留情是一回事，但在别人面前也是如此……这让郑允浩感到非常尴尬，让他想钻回房间。  
崔始源握住郑允浩的左手，拨弄着他的结婚戒指。“哇，那你可真厉害，我会英语，法语，德语，跟意大利语。”  
沈昌珉就看着他俩手拉着手，眼睛眯了起来。“说实话，实在有点没用，你说呢？中国人包括日本人，都在商业界很重要。”  
崔始源面不改色的还击。“我很少去中国跟日本，我的业务主要在其他国家，尤其是欧洲。我敢打赌你作为一名教授并没有去过很多韩国以外的地方。”  
这位商人把头转向了郑允浩，拒绝跟他继续交谈下去。“你想出去散个步吗？”  
郑允浩站了起来，怒气冲冲地瞥了沈昌珉一眼。“当然，我们走吧，我已经吃饱了。”  
现在他不在乎沈昌珉喜不喜欢崔始源了。他觉得自己需要被友善对待。愤怒驱使着他跟崔始源一起离开餐厅，走上通往海滩的小路。他任凭崔始源抓着他的手，这是一次宁静的，友善的海滩漫步。  
他们把拖鞋放到旁边的水泥地上，把脚埋进沙子里。崔始源用一种悦耳的音调问他：“我注意到你跟你的丈夫在一起的时候一点都不开心，那你们俩为啥要结婚。”  
“这是我们父母的要求。”郑允浩心平气和的承认。“我们是被迫结婚的。”  
“哇，那这就说得通了，那么你爱他吗？”  
这个问题把郑允浩噎住了。爱上沈昌珉吗？有什么人会爱上一个冷漠又死气沉沉的人。  
不过郑允浩回答他：“我当然可以爱他，但他不让我爱，他也不知道如何去爱一个人。”  
崔始源拉近了他们之间的距离：“怎么会有人不爱你呢？”  
郑允浩苦笑：“他讨厌我，主要是讨厌我们之间的婚约。我不知道该拿他怎么办，或许我会永远这么生活下去。”  
崔始源摇了摇头，把他拉到沙滩上坐下。“没有人值得像那样生活……尤其是你这样的人。”  
郑允浩不由自主得把自己的头靠到了他的身上。“这里真冷。”  
他的朋友把他拉的更近了。“我可以温暖你。”  
郑允浩当然还记得沈昌珉指责他跟别人调情的事，于是他冷静地指出：“我们之间是不会发生什么的，崔始源，我已经结婚了。”  
他听到崔始源咕哝了些什么，然后亲了一下他的额头。“那至少享受这一刻吧，靠在我的身上休息一会儿。”  
郑允浩很快就睡着了，因为这一天的旅途精疲力尽。  
他直到黎明时分才醒了过来，四脚朝天，背部压在另一个男人身上。他惊恐地看着另一个男人，在那么一瞬间他害怕他跟他之间发生了什么。但好在他身体并没有任何特殊的感觉，而且他们的衣服都好好地挂在身上，这让郑允浩松了口气，于是他摇醒了崔始源。  
“嗨，美人儿，早上好。”  
郑允浩满脸通红。“不要用这种漂亮话奉承我，你对我一无所知。”  
“我不是有意的，但我得说你也并不了解你的丈夫。”  
说起沈昌珉，郑允浩认为他现在必须尽快回到酒店去。“我得走了，始源。”  
商人拦住了他，并递给了一张名片。“这上面有我的电邮地址跟电话号码，我会很快就回到首尔的，记得打电话给我。”  
郑允浩低着头看着那张名片：“……我并不觉得这是个好主意，而且我真的很忙。”  
“那至少告诉我你的电话号码。”郑允浩妥协了，让崔始源把他的电话号码存在手机里。  
崔始源 到底还是陪他 回了 酒店房间，临走的时候还在他手上留下了个吻，这让他头晕目眩，快乐的好像是从一次约会中归来一样。等到他看到沈昌珉神色愤怒地站在房间另一端的时候，笑容从他脸上消失了。  
“我不会让你把我当傻瓜的，郑。”  
“你这是什么意思？”  
沈昌珉身上的怒火近乎无法抑制。“在我们明天离开前，你要是想跟那个男人随便上床那你就去好了，但你不要以为在我们回到韩国以后你能继续做这种事。”  
郑允浩轻轻拍了拍对面那人完美的脸。“我讨厌你这种跟我说话的方式，我也讨厌你这么不尊重我。”  
“你，作为一个已婚人士，刚刚跟另一个人在外面过夜，你指望我尊重你的这一点吗？”  
郑允浩压着高个男人的肩膀，把他推回去：“我没有单单指这一次，我说的是你一直以来对我的态度。尤其是昨天晚上，你在崔始源面前真的对我很恶劣。好吧，让我告诉你，别想着等我们回到韩国你也可以这么对待我。”  
沈昌珉看起来有带你吃惊，等他回过神来，他把郑允浩按到了墙边。“那你最好去找你的父亲，说服他让我跟你离婚。”  
郑允浩无所畏惧的迎着他的目光，眼神发亮：“这不就是你想要的吗？用最简单粗暴的方式逃避问题，连试都不愿意试一下！”  
“我已经试过了所有方法去……”沈昌珉的话戛然而止，好像开始后悔说出这种话。  
这个突兀的停顿让郑允浩不由得回想起他们过去的一段对话。  
“你真是个混蛋，昌珉。”  
“只要你牢记这一点，我们之间的婚约就会被完美解决，郑。”  
“用一切方法让我干什么？”郑允浩敏锐的抓住了他话语里地重点。“让我不爱你？逼迫我成为那个要求结束这段婚约的人？”  
沈昌珉垂下眼睛，回避了他的目光，这让郑允浩确信了他的想法。“哇哦，您可真是太聪明了，沈昌珉，逼迫我先放弃，这样你就可以在我离开的时候不受到任何责难。你可以不费吹灰之力的摆脱现在的困境，也摆脱你身上的责任。”  
他的丈夫还是不愿意看他的眼睛，郑允浩哼了一声。“那你为什么还对我跟崔始源之间的关系大发雷霆？这对你来说不是求之不得吗？”  
沈昌珉凑近郑允浩，呼吸之间清晰可闻，他咬着牙，一字一句地说。“就像我刚才说的一样，我不想被当成傻瓜，而且我不能容忍出轨，郑。”  
“哇哦，我明白了，你的意思是，我不仅要成为那个先离开的人，而且还得按照你想的方式。”郑允浩看着他。“我才不会让你那么轻易的如愿以偿，我告诉过你，我会待在你身边，哪里都不会去。”  
沈昌珉攥住他的手腕，把他举过郑允浩的头顶。“那你就应该过来取悦你的丈夫，而不是去招惹崔始源。”  
“你想要我只跟你做爱？”这下郑允浩迷惑了，无法理解沈昌珉为什么要这么做。  
他的另一只手被抓住了，被放在沈昌珉胯部鼓起的硬物上。“你不能拒绝我，而且也不能随便把自己交给其他人……除非你想让我再你家人面前揭发你曾经跟别人出轨。”  
郑允浩难以置信地看着他。“你这根本就是敲诈！”  
沈昌珉无视他并不有力的指控，只是引导着他挤压自己的那根。“感受到了吗，我的阴茎在要求进入我伴侣的身体。”  
郑允浩不由自主的加快了呼吸。“如果你不能给我反馈……哪怕就是一点，我就不能让你快乐。你之前在床上的表现太差了，你至少得给我点感情上的回馈。”  
沈昌珉噗嗤一笑。“我会把你干到高潮的，郑，我会给你一个忠诚的婚姻，还有简单的肉体关系。这不会太复杂，而且还可以遵循我们那该死的传统，你还需要什么吗？告诉我。”  
郑允浩捏了下他肌肉发达的腹部：“我想能在任何时候亲吻你，触摸你的自由，以及向我表达你对我的情感。”  
“这可一点都不简单，郑。”沈昌珉直截了当的指出。  
“这不会很复杂。”郑允浩反驳，惊讶于在这种时候自己的居然还能保持理智。“你可以继续讨厌我，而我能通过这种方式感受到我的伴侣对我的爱，这是一个双赢的局面。”  
沈昌珉就这么看着他。“好吧，现在你可以安慰我了吗？把我的那根掏出来，跟我亲近。”  
郑允浩慎重地答应了他。好奇于沈昌珉的阴茎掂量在他手里的分量。他感受到他的伴侣呼吸变得急促。郑允浩抬起头来，张开嘴向他索吻，于是沈昌珉探过头去，毫不犹豫地吻他。  
当他们的嘴唇难舍难分的触碰在一起的时候，他祈求沈昌珉也过来摸摸他。当沈昌珉安抚他的时候，郑允浩无助的扭着他的屁股，一边下意识地凑上去，一边撸动他伴侣的阴茎。  
不知道过了多久，他们都释放在了对方的手里。沈昌珉把头靠在郑允浩旁边的墙壁上，等到他们的呼吸都平稳下来以后走进了浴室。  
郑允浩用舌头舔了舔自己的手掌，在上面尝到了沈昌珉的味道。这很苦，他想，但还是把所有的精液都咽了下去，那些液体有一种独特的奶油质感，让他不由自主地想要更多。  
在那天剩下的时间里他们都没有出门，而是待在旅馆的房间里。沈昌珉看书，郑允浩就看电视，偶尔是不是不约而同的对视。他们只有在出去吃饭的时候才会离开房间。郑允浩注意到沈昌珉对所有食物都来者不拒，这让他不由自主的感到担心——他不会做饭，只会下面条，但也仅此而已了。于是在就餐的时候他问沈：“你会做饭吗？”  
“会一些。”接着沈昌珉用带着期望的语气 问他。“你呢？”  
郑允浩沮丧地摇头，头一次觉得自己很不称职。沈昌珉破天荒地，从他们第一次见面开始算起，明显的流露出了失望，这让他在心里发誓自己要学会做饭。  
接着他们度过了一个平和的夜晚，这种和平在郑允浩正在看的电影里出现火辣场景之后被打破了。就连沈昌珉都不由自主的放下了他的书，电视机的光反射到他的眼镜上。屏幕里的男女正激烈的亲吻到一起。郑允浩不由自主咽了口唾沫，早上沈昌珉精液的味道还留在他的嘴里。  
他在听到这个命令之后硬的一塌糊涂。他俯下身去，把肚子靠在沈昌珉两腿之间的沙发平面上，抽出那根相当漂亮的东西，吮吸它的龟头。玩弄这个男人的睾丸，从上到下舔过它的柱身，他的嘴太小了，以至于没办法吧沈昌珉的性器整根含进去，于是他只是紧紧的吸住他的顶端，试图把精液从沈昌珉的身体里榨出来。  
他的丈夫不由自主的抬高了它的屁股，整个大腿都在颤抖，渴求他更多的爱抚。于是郑允浩吮的更加卖力，直到所有的精液都被射进了他的嘴里。沈昌珉看着他把所有液体都吞了下去，不可抑制的发出低吟。  
他躺了下去，掏出自己的那根。“昌珉……帮帮我。”  
年轻人收回了自己的腿，滑了下去，用一只手抚摸着郑允浩的头发，另一只手包裹在他抚慰自己阴茎的手上，帮助他一起。他们的手在郑允浩那根粗壮的分身上来回套弄。他们周围的空气逐渐变得紧张起来，当沈昌珉用力的拉扯着自己手中柔软的头发时，郑允浩被刺激的射了出来，粘的满衬衫都是。  
为了避免让这个房间变得更乱，郑允浩脱掉了自己的衬衫。他感觉到沈昌珉正在盯着他的胸看，但他只是默默地站了起来，向卧室走去。郑允浩回过头来看着他：“过来吧，昌珉妮。我们明天有早班飞机。”  
于是在蜜月的最后一晚，他们和平的睡在同一张床上。第二天早上他们在彼此的怀中醒来。没有说话，也没有对彼此冷嘲热讽。而在飞机上，沈昌珉自觉地把靠窗的座位让给了他。  
他们的父母在他们一到首尔就给他们打了电话，询问他们这次的蜜月之旅过的如何。郑允浩的母亲问他：“你现在爱上他了吗？”  
沈昌珉的车停在了车库里。他正准备开车回到他们的新家里。郑允浩看了眼他丈夫漂亮的侧脸，然后回答她：“还没有。”  
“好吧，但祝你们幸福。替我向昌珉问好，我们会抽空去看看你们的新家的。”  
“我母亲让我代她给你打个招呼，说她希望你一切都好。”挂断电话后，郑允浩如是说。沈昌珉嗯了一声以当回应。  
他敏锐的发现这辆车跟沈昌珉先前开的那辆不同。“这不是你在光州开的车。”  
“那是租来的，这才是我的车，我觉得你也需要一辆。”  
“我可以乘坐交通工具。”  
能跟沈昌珉正常平和的交谈感觉真的很奇怪，但这在飞机上的时候是一样的。他们居然像朋友一样正常交流…好吧，现在他们还不算朋友，但至少是礼貌的熟人。  
郑允浩一到前门，就笑着惊叹。这房子跟他记忆中一如既往的完美。他又把这个房子的边边角角都参观了一遍，现在已经是也晚了，他迫不及待想要在这个房间度过一个早上，太阳会透过窗户照进来，把整栋屋子点亮。  
郑允浩回到客厅准备拿行李，却发现自己的行李已经不见了。于是他回头去问沈昌珉。“昌珉！我的东西呢？”  
“在这里。”  
郑允浩循着他的声音来到楼上的卧室里。“这里是我们的卧室吗？”  
“这是你的卧室。”沈昌珉坚定的说。“我的房间在走廊尽头，楼上客厅的右边。”  
郑允浩并没有想到他们会分房睡，不过他的失望很快就被平息了，他爽快的回答。“好的，这很好，谢谢你。”  
郑允浩在沈昌珉经过他时意识到他应该说些什么，以延长他们的交流时间。“明天讨论一下如何分摊每月的房贷如何？”  
沈昌珉打了个哈欠，点了点头。这让郑允浩想起了另一件事。“你知道这附近有没有什么医院吗？”  
男人抓住门把手，回答的意外地快 。“是的，我跟你讲过，我调查了这附近几家医院，它们都需要儿科医生。我觉得你明天可以去拜访看看哪个更适合你。”  
郑允浩向他报以一个感激的微笑，然后向他道了晚安。在门一关上他的笑容就消失了。这不公平！他想，他觉得他们应该跟任何一对已婚夫妇那样生活，分享一间卧室跟其他所有的一切。他们曾在夏威夷的酒店同床共枕——那为什么现在就不一样了？  
但他决定不能在现在计较这些，于是他只是打开行李，把所有衣服放进衣柜，然后把洗漱用品放到了自己卧室门口的卫生间里。然后洗澡刷牙。他悄悄走到了客厅，若有所思的顶着沈昌珉卧室紧闭的房门。  
他低头审视了一眼自己宽松的睡裤跟 T恤，他觉得沈昌珉说的很对，他确实看起来一点都不性感。  
郑允浩梳理了一下自己湿漉漉的头发，敲了敲房门。当他听到沈昌珉的应答声的时候，看到沈昌珉穿着短裤躺在床上看书。“你来干什么？”他放下书问他。  
很显然郑允浩找他的时间并不合适，但是他确实需要……  
“我想知道你今天晚上是不是…唔…是不是需要我。”  
沈昌珉把他的手伸进了对面人的内裤里：“我想是的。”  
郑允浩爬上了床，坐到了沈昌珉腿上。他的配偶打趣他。“你可穿的真像个修女。”  
为了补偿他，郑允浩干脆脱掉了自己的睡裤。沈昌珉从床头柜上够到了一瓶润滑油。郑允浩把手勾到他同伴的肩膀上，抬高自己的臀部，让年轻人给他扩张。当沈昌珉试图干进去的时候，他精神紧张到屏住了呼吸。“别紧张，郑，上次的事情不会再发生了。”  
郑允浩在他终于缓慢的进入他的身体时满足的叹息。沉溺于那种温暖而坚硬的触感。沈昌珉在他抓住自己的肩膀时狠狠的顶了他一下。然后他冷静了下来，告诉郑允浩他可以动了。于是郑允浩闭着眼睛，开始像骑马一样骑他，用那根性器抚慰自己。  
他无师自通的找到了自己的敏感点，用他的臀部摩擦他。等到高潮终于来临的时候，他的后穴绞紧了沈昌珉的阴茎，靠在沈昌珉的肩膀上一动不动，等着沈昌珉用精液把他填满 。  
几分钟过去了，他的伴侣从他的身体里撤了出来。“你会让我留在这儿吗？”他这么问他，内心希望得到一个肯定的答复。  
然而沈昌珉只是从他的身下滑了出来，帮他整理好了内裤。“我认为从现在开始，我们最好睡在各自的房间里，这样我们之间的关系就不会变得太复杂。”  
郑允浩咬住自己的下唇，整好了衣服离开了房间。他这是被利用了吗？没错。但也好过什么都没有发生。


	6. “他真的很关心你。”

沈昌珉正在亲吻郑允浩。在漂亮的木拱门下，他们所有的亲朋好友面前，亲吻他。但是当他们分开的时候，沈昌珉皱着眉头离开了他。然后很快消失了，只留下郑允浩一个人留在那里。  
郑允浩睁开眼睛下意识地擦了擦脸，搞不清楚自己的为什么会流泪，好想他真的爱上沈昌珉了似的。  
他穿着睡衣走出了自己的房间，阳光透过窗户照了进来。他冲下楼去，想看到这座 房子剩下的地方是什么样子。  
“你为什么会在家里跑来跑去。”一个略显恼怒的声音问他。  
沈昌珉站在从厨房柜台延伸出来的花岗岩饭庄旁边看早报。尽管不知道他们在新家的第一个正式的早上该做些什么，他仍旧对沈昌珉身后呈现出了山峦跟树林美景心生愉悦。  
“早上好！”郑允浩在沈昌珉旁边叽叽喳喳。随性的走到了冰箱那边——他看到冰箱里塞满了吃的，以及工作台上的几袋子食品跟杂货。“你出去买东西了？”  
沈昌珉从报纸中探出头来，点了点头。“我起的很早，我认为我们需要很多东西。”  
郑允浩对他的行为十分感动，于是他走了过去啄了一下他丈夫的脸颊。“我会补偿你的，谢谢你，昌多拉。”  
沈昌珉一听到这话跟受惊的猫似的弹了出去。“不要用这个昵称叫我！”  
郑允浩被他的过激反应吓了一大跳。“我说错什么了吗？这只是个爱称罢了！”  
那人只是背对着他。“只是不要……永远不要用它。”  
”哦，好吧，随便你了，昌珉。“最好不要再试图惹毛这个年轻人了。  
沈昌珉转过身，扔下了报纸，迈开长腿大步走到客厅。抓去放在茶几上的公文包跟钥匙，砰的一声关上了房门。  
尽管他感到十分愤怒跟困惑，郑允浩还是把所有不需要冷藏的食品放进了冰箱上面的杂货柜里。或许从此以后我只能忍受他的喜怒无常了，郑允浩对自己说。那不然呢？我怎么可能改变一个我根本不了解他的人。  
他在客厅里站了几分钟，感到十分茫然，有那么一瞬间，他想念起了自己以前的日常生活，他的父母，还有他以前的工作，还有权宝儿的温暖跟给予他的支持。但是他很很快就摆脱了这种抑郁的迷茫情绪。在首尔的生活是一个重新开始的机会，也是一个挑战，而他从来都励志在任何事上取得成功。  
在换好牛仔裤跟长袖衬衫后，郑允浩从他在出去旅游前就已经打包好的塑料文件夹里掏出了自己的简历。然后他在房子里翻箱倒柜，试图找到他们房子的钥匙。沈昌珉肯定给他备了一把备用钥匙。最后他在前门旁边的挂钩上找到了他。郑允浩抓起钱包，走出去，细致地把门锁好。  
现在已经是四月中旬了，空气却还是很凉爽。住在山边的好处就是这里经常有凉风吹过。郑允浩很喜欢，或者说他喜欢这里周围环境的一切。他花了整整十五分钟才走到了大街上，找到了公交汽车站。等到公交汽车终于到了时，他投了个币，然后询问这里最近的医院在哪里。司机一定看出了他是个外乡人，因为这个中年人开始向他介绍这个区域的地理情况。郑允浩是公交车上唯一一个人，他坐在最前面的座位上，专心致志地听自己的谈话。  
“这里是首尔的平仓洞。”公交车师傅说。“我们现在正在经过布克汉山脚下。街对面就是首尔奥林匹亚酒店，附近还有一个北汉山国立公园。如果你信仰佛教，你可以去Jogye庙看看——那里是韩国最大的佛教徒聚集中心。我想你家里肯定很富裕，因为很多政治家跟名人都住在这里，而且这里的路上没什么人，很明显，你选了很适合居住的地方！”  
天啊，原来上流社会的人就住在这附近。这也解释了为什么沈昌珉会选择这里。郑允浩低头看着自己的休闲服，心想或许他确实得改变他的穿衣风格了。  
仅仅过了三分钟，他们就来到了首尔重钢医院。公交汽车司机告诉他，这个医院的设备是一流的，被称为ASAN医疗中心。在谢过了司机的好心帮助后，郑允浩跳下了车。  
郑允浩在大概了解了一下医院的构造之后，向一名护理人员询问了儿科病房的位置。这里的护士把他带到了系主任金钟国那里。  
出乎他的意料的是，金钟国在看到他以后就立刻笑了。“你一定就是郑允浩了。”  
郑允浩立刻伸出手去，然后弯下腰。“是的 ，您认识我？”  
金钟国笑着回答他：“几天前，光州基督教医院的老板给我们打了电话，说了很多关于你的好话。”  
事实上他除了通知自己的老东家自己搬到了首尔以外，他并没有告诉他们自己具体的家庭地址。而且仔细想来，他也从没把自己的家庭地址告诉权宝儿。  
郑允浩把自己的建立交给这位友好有体面的医生，并告诉他：“我是一名普通的儿科医学博士，促使我进入这个领域的原因是我很想帮助孩子们成长。从他们出生到青春期以前，我都很想照顾好他们，即使是那些患有慢性或癌症晚期的病人，我也想参与到他们的治疗之中。”  
金钟国的小眼睛亮了起来。“”我从来没听说过哪位儿科医生会有这种热情，你的老板说你是个独一无二的人，我想他说的完全正确，并没有任何夸张成分。“  
郑允浩向他露出一个完美的 笑容。“我的职业生涯对我来说很重要，金钟国先生。我希望我能在ASAN医疗中心有所作为。”  
金钟国抓住他的肩膀。“不用客气，郑允浩，我觉得我对你已经有所了解了。我是钟国，你的朋友跟系主任。”  
金钟国很快就给了他一个职位，而郑允浩欣然接受了他。他并没有必要再去其他的医院看看了。因为这家医院是离他们家最近的一个，而且当金钟国带他参观了整所医院并挨个介绍了他们的同事时，郑允浩与他们每一个人都很快熟络了起来。而且他的工资待遇非常优厚，几乎是他在光州的两倍。  
他花了一段时间填写好了所有的必要文件，然后金钟国告诉他明天他就可以过来入职。  
郑允浩在中午离开了医院。站在站台思考自己到底是回家还是到首尔市中心去。等到他上班以后他就并没有什么时间出来逛街了，于是 他决定去城里看看，脑子里只有一个中心目标：买几套新衣服。  
来到首尔就像是来到了一个他以前从来没接触过的新世界，在这里有各种各样的东西，街上熙熙攘攘。地铁站也很先进。  
好了，别在这里闲逛了。他对自己说。我是来买东西的。  
他逛了几家商店。接待员一定不知道他到底需要买些什么，于是都跑过来热心的帮助他。最后他买了几件Polo衫，几条好看的牛仔裤，几双休闲裤跟鞋子，甚至还有一些居家服。既舒服又合身。  
在买到这些东西后他精疲力竭，迫切的需要吃饭，他今天只在医院食堂里吃了点饭跟零食。他提了整整六个袋子，当他走到超市出口打开检查袋子里的东西的时候，转身撞上了一个女人——是郑智慧。  
……真的是好事儿没有坏事儿成堆。郑允浩心里腹诽，他们都震惊的看着对方。他看着郑智慧盯着他手里的购物袋，随后她的目光转到了他的结婚戒指上。  
“郑！允！浩！这是怎么回事！！”  
这对兄妹坐在咖啡馆里，点了一顿饭。郑允浩把一切都向妹妹和盘托出。他没办法在他面前假装他跟昌珉之间的婚姻是幸福美满的，他从来不对自己的妹妹撒谎，因为郑智慧总是能看穿他。  
当他说完的时候郑智慧已经泪流满面。“哥哥，我真的很对不起。我从来没想过让你代替我去结婚！爸爸妈妈怎么敢这么对你！”  
“没关系，智慧。”郑允浩安慰她。“你知道的，我一直很想结婚。”  
“我知道，但不是跟一个你不爱的人，而且更糟糕的是，他根本就不爱你。”  
郑允浩试图消除她的担忧。“别为我担心，我会没事的，我们有一个很棒的房子，而且我已经找到了一个很棒的工作。沈昌珉跟我……现在已经稍微熟络了些，一切都会好起来的，你别着急。”  
郑智慧终于把自己的眼泪擦干了。“那么你为什么要买新衣服？就为了取悦他？你根本没必要这么做，哥哥。”  
“我是自愿的。”郑允浩肯定的回答她。“我需要给我的新生活一个全新的开始，所以我需要新衣服。现在你需要告诉我你在首尔过的如何？”  
郑智慧不耐烦地打断他。“别担心我，你还不如跟我说说那个叫崔始源的人呢。你为什么不跟沈昌珉离婚然后去找他呢？他看起来真的很关心你。”  
不是道为什么，一想到会离开沈昌珉这件事就会让郑允浩的心很痛苦。他一直都在被沈昌珉吸引，他的气味，他的声音，还有他在冷漠外表下的本质都在吸引他。虽然他也很喜欢崔始源，但是崔始源对他并没有那么大的影响力。  
他们最终还是因为郑智慧要去上班而分道扬镳了。“我会跟多地给你打电话的，检查你最近到底在首尔过的怎么样。”郑智慧答应了他的要求。“哥哥，我真的很爱你，我从来没想过你让你遭受这些无妄之灾。”她抱住了他，然后情绪低落地走掉了。  
临近傍晚的时候郑允浩终于回到了家里，他把购物袋扔回了自己的房间。他把衣服收拾好，下楼跑到了厨房里。现在已经是下午五点，他估摸着沈昌珉快回家了。  
这时候门铃响了，有一个抱着大包裹的人站在了门口，郑允浩一边在签收单上签名字，一边让开让几个抬着大箱子的人进了屋子。在其中一个箱子上粘着一封信：“亲爱的，这是你们的结婚礼物，我和沈家都觉得把他们一并寄出去会更容易些，希望你跟昌珉会喜欢他们！”  
这些东西大部分都是厨房用品，还有一些浴室用品跟漂亮的居家礼物，甚至还有一台崭新的电视机。他把厨房里的东西收了起来，但留下了一个锅。郑允浩翻了翻他们的食品存货，从里面拿出了拉面——这是他唯一会做的一道菜。  
当郑允浩把面条放进水里煮的时候，沈昌珉回到了家里。他转过身热情地跟这个比他年轻的人打招呼。“晚上好，昌珉，你今天过得 怎么样?”  
沈昌珉并没有回答他的问题，只是问他：“你在这里干什么，郑？”  
“做晚饭。”  
“我记得你说过你不会做饭。”  
郑允浩用两条小毛巾抓住锅柄，用滤锅过滤水分。“只有拉面，如果你不喜欢，那我们可以出去吃饭。”  
沈昌珉只是解下了自己的领带。“连我都会做拉面。”  
在切完西红柿以后，郑允浩疲惫地看了他一眼。“我只是觉得我需要率先尝试一下使用我们的厨房，还有这些礼物。”  
沈昌珉把所有快递箱里 的东西都收进了柜子。由于一直心不在焉地关注着他那边的情况，郑允浩被菜刀割破了手指尖。”哎呀。“他把手指放进了冷水里。  
“给你。”沈昌珉递给他一个创口贴。“我今天早上买了整整一盒，我觉得你会经常把自己搞伤。”  
郑允浩谢过他，然后换上了创可贴。往面条里放了很多的辣酱，盐，还有番茄酱，然后把菜端到了桌子上。沈昌珉先离开了餐厅，又带了两个凳子回来。“这是我午休时候买的。”他的丈夫一边说，一边把他们安置在桌子两边。  
郑允浩面前只有一个一个盘子。“你就吃这么一点吗？”沈昌珉皱眉。  
“哦，是的，我不能吃太多这些东西，因为他们味道太重了，会伤害我的胃。”  
沈昌珉把剩下的面条端走，心烦意乱地问道。“你的胃到底怎么？你比鸟吃的都少。”  
“这是慢性胃病，如果我吃东西太多或者太快，尤其是刺激性食物，我就会胃疼。”  
“可你不是个医生？不能给自己开点药吗？”  
郑允浩坐在凳子上晃来晃去、“这种病没办法根治，我会在我疼的受不了的时候吃一片药。"  
等沈昌珉把最后一口食物咽下去，他站起来准备收拾桌上的碗碟。“不，我来就可以了。”郑允浩自告奋勇。  
但他的丈夫只是把他推开。“我才不要，郑，厨房里的混乱场面足以证明你的清洁习惯真的很糟糕。”  
于是郑允浩就把盘子递到了他手里，靠在水槽边的柜台上，看他洗碗。  
“你就打算坐在柜台上看着我洗碗吗？”  
“唔，或许 我可以在你这里学到一些清洁技巧。”他开玩笑一般的回答。  
沈昌珉把洗干净的碗碟收起来，擦干了自己的手。“今天怎么样，金钟国答应你在那里工作了吗？”  
郑允浩从柜台上跳下来，惊讶的看着他的伴侣。“你认识金钟国？是你告诉他关于我的事的吗？”  
“我还挺了解他的，他手下的一些医生为了提高他们的外语水平，参加了我的日语跟英语课。”沈昌珉低下头，收敛了眸子。“我把医院的电话号码告诉了你的老板，并且告诉钟国说你今天会去他那里。我觉得你会从离家最近的医院开始找工作。”  
郑允浩把手放到沈昌珉的肩膀上：“我真不知道该如何感谢你。”  
“这不是什么大事。”  
“这很重要。”郑允浩凑到他身边低语，亲了他一口。这个高个男子没说话，但也没有拒绝他，于是郑允浩又亲了他一口，沈昌珉的手环住了他的腰。  
沈昌珉后退了一步。“我要换衣服了。”郑允浩也上楼干了同样的事。  
郑允浩并没有穿他往常那件宽松的睡衣，而是在洗完碗以后换了一件白色的无袖衬衫跟红色的棉质睡裤。  
在这时他的手机响了，是一个他不认识的号码发过来的。  
“嗨！美人儿！这里是崔始源，希望你一切都好，原谅我的直接，但是你根本不知道我有多想你。如果可以的话，请给我打电话或者发短信。”  
郑允浩一边走下楼梯一边笑着回复他我也想你。他的电话又响了，但当一个赤膊上阵的沈昌珉从他手里把手机抽走，并把他拽到厨房之后，他把这件事抛在了脑后。  
沈昌珉把郑允浩直接按倒在了柜台上，拽下了他的裤子，打开了他的腿，在褪下他的四角裤之后把手伸进去，抚慰郑允浩的阴茎，直到他身下的男人喉咙里发出呻吟，伸开双臂祈求得到一个拥抱。  
沈昌珉俯下身来，继续认真的爱抚着他。郑允浩在高潮到来的时候大声喊着他的名字，指甲嵌进了他丈夫的手臂里。  
沈昌珉就这么一动不动地看了他好几分钟，然后松开了他。“你没关系吗？”郑允浩问他。  
“等会儿再说。”  
郑允浩抓住了沈昌珉的手。“我为早上的事情道歉，我不是故意想招惹你的。当你准备好跟我讲讲为什么会这样的时候就过来找我，我会一直等着。”  
沈昌珉闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，走到沙发上安静地坐了下来。郑允浩认为这是一个好信号，于是他连骗带哄地催着沈昌珉跟他一起搭好房间里的新电视机，这样晚上他们就可以一起看电视了。  
“我还有很多学生论文要批改。”  
“你可以在我看电视的时候改它们！”  
于是这对夫夫就并排坐在沙发上，沈昌珉在看学生论文，而郑允浩一边在跟权宝儿发短信，一边看着电视上播放的动作电影。他联系了权宝儿，这个女人当然对发生的一切都感到十分好奇，于是他只能尽量简介地回复她。而崔始源一直都在给他发短信——只不过是一些无聊的闲聊，而且还要求跟他见面。郑允浩只是告诉他，他们会在合适的时候见面的。  
崔始源：好吧，我随便问你个问题——你喜欢什么样的礼物？  
郑允浩：哈哈，我很好糊弄的，你可能会嘲笑我。  
崔始源：哇，快告诉我，到底是什么，我不会笑的。  
郑允浩：…我喜欢毛绒玩具……><这真的很傻，我知道、  
崔始源：不这真的很可爱，我觉得我爱上你了。  
郑允浩：不，始源，别这么说话。  
崔始源：我情不自禁。:3  
“你在跟谁发短信呢？”沈昌珉摘下眼镜，放下手里的红笔。  
“唔…宝儿，我跟她在叙旧。”  
“没有跟别人？”沈昌珉直视他的眼睛。  
“崔始源只是……跟我打个招呼。”郑允浩不知道为什么会感到你就。他跟崔始源之间并没有发生 任何实际关系，而且他们只可能是朋友。在他们最后一次见面的时候他已经把这点说得很清楚了。  
沈昌珉低下头重新开始继续看论文，但他在打印纸上留下了远比前面多得多的红笔批注。而等到他们分开准备各自回房间的时候，沈昌珉看了他一眼，郑允浩领会了他的意思，沈昌珉今天晚上需要他。  
几分钟后沈昌珉把他放倒在床上，从后面干他。郑允浩认为这只能用交配形容，因为在这种行为中没有任何私人感情夹杂在里面。但沈昌珉每次都能精准的戳到他的敏感点上，让他除了攥紧自己身下的床单什么都思考不了。  
沈昌珉在他们俩双双高潮之后很快退了出去。郑允浩扶着腰站了起来，穿好衣服，艰难地独自走回了自己的房间。  
第二天早上，这对沈郑夫夫用它们新买的咖啡机喝了几杯新鲜咖啡，沈昌珉做在餐桌旁边，郑允浩坐在沙发上。郑允浩在看报纸，他把双腿缩在胸前，伸出手指浏览《韩国日报》上的新闻。  
沈昌珉走到他面前，有些惊异：“你为什么这么坐着看报纸？”  
郑允浩睁大眼睛看着他。“我读书的时候习惯这么坐着，这样我可以更好地集中注意力。”  
沈昌珉眼眸低垂，脸上一副“你到底是什么鬼”一样的微妙表情。郑允浩无视了他，对自己的特殊习惯不以为意。只是伸开腿站了起来。“我想现在我该去上班了。”  
他轻啄了一下沈昌珉的脸颊，然后上了楼。  
当他回来的时候，他的伴侣坐在客厅里等着他。“我把你送到医院去，郑。”  
郑允浩吃了一惊。“我可以做公交，你不必送我去上班。”  
“去公交车站的路也太远了，而且医院跟我上班刚好顺路。”  
郑允浩今天换了一身休闲裤跟polo衫，他希望沈昌珉会发现他换了衣服——至少风格上来说他们终于统一了。但他并没有去询问沈昌珉以确认这件事。  
当他们到达医院的时候，沈昌珉在他临下车的时候告诉他。“在你下班的时候给我发短信，我会过来接你。”  
郑允浩一脸懵，什么都说不出来，只是点点头，挥手跟车里的人说了再见。  
他在ASNA第一天的工作就十分有趣，他遇到并帮助了很多可爱有趣的小孩。郑允浩跟之前在光州一样，被交付给了那些被宠坏的，或者难以相处的孩子。这份工作中最困难就是治疗那些患有绝症的小孩子，但是把笑容带到那些病恹恹的苍白小脸上，让他十分快乐。  
金钟国是 一个十分正直的人，为了帮助他适应环境，他一直在跟郑允浩聊天，他们甚至在一起在医院食堂吃了午饭。最终，谈话不可避免的被导向了他跟沈昌珉的婚姻上。  
“说实话，钟国，昌珉这个人在我眼里依旧看起来有些不可捉摸。”郑允浩笑着说。  
金钟国点点头。“我知道，他是一个特别注重自己隐私的人，所以昌珉有时候看起来特别冷淡。但他一定是真的很在乎你，才会自己亲自过来打电话告诉我关于你的事，他一直在跟我说你在对待孩子的态度上是多么自然跟专注，他说的很对！我们医院很幸运能拥有你这样的医生。”  
郑允浩向金钟国点头致意，得知沈昌珉居然在别人面前赞扬了他，这让他的心跳的很快。  
他下午给沈昌珉发了条短信：我今天晚上八点下班。后面跟着几个笑脸跟爱心。  
沈昌珉八点钟准时到了门口等他，甚至还帮他打开了车门。这种出乎意料的绅士行为让他惴惴不安，但他依旧对此感到十分高兴。  
在路上，沈昌珉极尽讥讽地告诉他。“多棒的消息啊，刚才我母亲跟我打电话。她说我的父母，安铂，凯伊，还有你的父母这个周末会过来看我们，听起来真不错呢，不是吗？”  
郑允浩察觉到了他的语气里毫无热情。“真的吗 ？太棒了，”他如此说，为自己家人的来访感到兴奋。  
他一进门就闻到一股香味。“你居然做饭了。”  
沈昌珉一到家就叫他换衣服，桌上摆着他们今天的晚餐：奶油培根意大利面——显然是他的特色菜。  
郑允浩那天晚上整整吃了两盘，他一边揉着肚子 一边评价。“谢谢你宝贝！它们真的很好吃，每一口都感觉让我在天堂里。”  
沈昌珉满脸通红，只是沉默的收拾碗筷，郑允浩这次阻止了他，把那些杂物接过去转手打扫卫生。  
当他洗完碗，郑允浩就坐在教授旁边的沙发上，观察他是怎么批阅论文的。郑允浩犹犹豫豫地伸出手去拨动沈昌珉的头发，那个年轻人默许了他的动作。等到他工作结束，沈昌珉把郑允浩抱到了自己的腿上，把手伸进了他的睡裤里。  
郑允浩因为他的手指埋进他后穴的动作，拱起了自己的背。他感受到自己身体里充满了欲望。然后，最烦人的事情发生地猝不及防——门铃响了，该死。  
沈昌珉从他身下撤了出来，留下郑允浩一个人在被打断的焦躁感中低吟。  
一个送货员在门口站着，怀里抱着一个盒子。这是一个寄给郑允浩的礼物…来自崔始源 。他意识到沈昌珉在拆快递盒的时候目光几乎钉在了自己身上。里面是一个绒毛玩具——一只白色的猫。一个来自他朋友的甜蜜礼物。  
不过郑允浩并没有什么时间去跟她在一起，沈昌珉只是把她甩到了地上，然后把郑允浩几乎是用拖的把他拽上自己楼上的卧室里。他把儿科医生脸朝下直接按在了床上，仅仅做了最低限度的润滑跟扩张就用自己已经硬了的粗长性器狠狠地进入了他。被粗暴的，狂热地掠夺，反复的被占有。他的高声呻吟充斥在整个灼热的房间里，随着沈昌珉每一次的拔出跟插入的动作而喘息。  
沈昌珉在高潮的时候微不可查地喊他的姓，郑允浩也紧随其后，他艰难的把自己撑起来，去亲吻沈昌珉的唇。  
第二天早上，郑允浩在房间外的地板上发现了一只无头的绒毛猫。  
……还有一个完好无损，容光焕发的毛茸茸玩具鹿呆呆地看着他 。  
  
……   
？


	7. “你只需要答应我这一件事。”

昌珉为什么要这么做？！郑允浩捡起那个无头的绒毛玩具，惊恐万分。他这么讨厌毛绒玩具吗？不，不可能，要不然我也不会拿着这只小鹿。  
他决定要把这件事查个水落石出，于是郑允浩抓起手里的两个绒毛玩具就冲下了楼，沈昌珉正盘腿坐在桌边，一边一小口一小口的啜饮着咖啡一边看报纸——看起来一脸的天真无邪。  
“你这是什么意思？昌珉？”郑允浩举起那只猫的时候几乎是在大喊大叫。“你为什么要这么做？如果哪天崔始源会拜访我们，我们该怎么跟他说。”  
沈昌珉把剩下的咖啡一饮而尽，把马克杯撂进水池。“没什么好说的，把那只猫剩下的部分塞进他屁股就行。”  
“但是它只是个无辜的毛绒小动物！”郑允浩把猫柔软的身体蹭在沈昌珉的脸上，难过地问他。“珉，猫的头在哪里？你对它做了什么？开车把它碾过去了？”  
沈昌珉把埋在他脸上的猫猫挪开，不耐烦地回答。“如过你再不把这个可怜的小东西从我脸上挪开，那我就真的会这么做了，你喜欢我给你买的小鹿吗？”  
“沈！昌！珉！”  
“好吧，”沈昌珉指着他们作为他们结婚礼物之一的小垃圾桶说。“就在那里。”  
郑允浩慢慢掀开盖子，心中警铃大作，有点担心他接下来会看到的可怕场景。  
她的头果然在这里——白色的，上面还有黑色的小胡须。这个杀人不眨眼的小鬼！郑允浩火冒三丈，一边把小猫的头拿了出来，一边怒视着他的丈夫。“我会把它缝回去的。”  
“你不会缝纫。”  
“你怎么知道我不会？！我会把它缝回去的。”  
沈昌珉只是抱起手臂，再次问了他之前问的那个问题。“你喜欢我给你买的那只鹿吗？”  
郑允浩在看到自己怀里的那只鹿的时候变得没那么生气了。“她很可爱。”  
“你说她是什么意思？”沈昌珉挑眉。“那只鹿是个男孩。”  
郑允浩把猫放在了茶几上，眯起眼睛看着手里的绒毛小鹿。“没有，她绝对是个女孩子。”  
“商店里的导购告诉我是个男孩，一个美国卡通动画的角色。”沈昌珉解释道。  
郑允浩看了眼毛绒玩具左耳朵上的标签。“斑比，她的名字叫斑比！”  
沈昌珉头疼地揉了揉自己的太阳穴，深深地叹了口气。“好，她是一个小姑娘，随便你。那么现在你能穿好衣服，让我送你去医院上班了吗？”  
“珉，你真的不用每天送我，我不介意坐公交。”  
沈昌珉给他倒了杯咖啡，提醒他。“顺路，我早就告诉过你了。而且你回家总是很晚，所以我不想让你坐公交，除非你想买辆自己的车？”  
郑允浩耸肩。“不是特别想，如果你不介意照顾我，那我就没有必要再买一辆车了。”  
“我—我不介意照顾你。”沈昌珉盯着地板小声说。  
在他沙哑低沉的声音里蕴含的诚意让郑允浩感受到自己被需要，这让他有安全感。只有一辆车确实是很好的事情，因为在郑允浩眼中，他们已经有了分开的卧室，分开的私家车只会让他们更加疏离——将导致他们最后更容易被分开。  
郑允浩把自己收拾好准备去上班了，他在下楼的时候问沈昌珉觉得自己的新衣服怎么样。沈昌珉强给了他一个眼神。“有点进步。”  
“你以前的男女朋友都有自己的穿衣风格吗？”他一边走一边问。  
沈昌珉用深不可测地看了他一眼，发动了汽车，显然没想过这个问题。郑允浩不打算就此作罢，于是他伸出手去碰了他的大腿，以引起他的注意。“告诉我一件你的私事，作为交换我也可以告诉你我的一件事。”  
“这件事属实没什么意义，郑。”  
“这只是对一对新婚伴侣在了解彼此的时候开始玩的游戏。”郑允浩解释。“而且我们对彼此几乎没有什么私人了解，求你了，昌珉，迁就我一下。”  
在沈昌珉看起来依旧有些不太乐意的时候，郑允浩狡猾地试着说服他。“我会给你一个很棒的口交。”  
沈昌珉的刹车踩的很突然，这让他们两个都猛地向前倾，差点撞上前面的挡板。  
男人扬起眉毛指着自己的胯部，挑衅地回答他：“那你现在就给我一个？”  
郑允浩环顾四周，发现他们正停泊在一家旅店旁边，时间还很早，所以这里并没有什么人。于是郑允浩解开安全带，正在他准备弯下腰的时候，两只手按在了他的肩膀上，把他拉了起来。  
沈昌珉软化了他的态度，透露了一个个人事实。“我喜欢看书。”  
当汽车再次开动，郑允浩回到了自己的座位上，系好了安全带。翻了翻白眼。“拜托，昌珉妮，一些我无从得知或者猜不到的事情。”  
直到他们到了医院，沈昌珉才回答了他的问题。“素云的死，都是我的错。”  
郑允浩在整个工作日都在反复咀嚼沈素云身上的悲剧。沈昌珉为什么要责怪他自己？这就是为什么这段时间他看起来总是拒人于千里之外的原因吗？还是他本来就很不好接近？他的脑海里被这些问题充斥了，而这一整天中还有更多的问题找他。或许他得抽出时间来跟沈昌珉谈谈这些事，因为在早上他被沈昌珉的自白震慑到了，只能脱口而出一个自己以前做的一件事。“在一个很冷的晚上我把我的宠物鸟忘在了外面，等我第二天想起它的时候它已经死了。”  
这也太搓了。郑允浩懊悔的拍了拍自己的脑门。  
在接下来的几天里郑允浩都没有再追问这件事，力图让这件事的发展顺其自然，而如果等到沈昌珉终于肯面对自己的时候，那他就会告诉郑允浩更多。  
从那天开始他的伙伴就一直在进行这个小游戏，沈昌珉每天都会在早上送他上班，傍晚再回来接他，在那时候他们总是会相互透露一些事情。  
“我喜欢紫色。”沈昌珉告诉了他自己最喜欢的颜色。  
“不要告诉任何人，但…我喜欢品红色。”郑允浩犹犹豫豫地说。  
“你是说粉色？”  
“不！品红！”  
“哦，那就是粉色。”  
有时候他们会有些小争吵，但从来不为此变得尖酸刻薄的互相挖苦，事实上正好相反，在那些小争吵之后，沈昌珉会性致盎然的把他按到在厨房的柜台上。  
不过来自沈昌珉的一个特别事实伤害了郑允浩的情感。那发生在星期五，也就是他们家人到访的前一天，沈昌珉告诉他他讨厌孩子。  
“你居然会讨厌孩子？”哦天哪，把“厌恶”跟“孩子”放在一句话里说真的非常伤人。“你可是个老师！”  
“我是个教授，”沈昌珉提醒他。“我只跟大学生打交道，而他们跟我真比起来真的小不了多少，我才不跟小鬼打交道。”  
“我看你跟小鬼差不多。”郑允浩腹诽，当他意识到自己下意识的说出了这句话时，不禁咋舌。  
“你说什么？”沈昌珉抿唇，尖利地看着他。  
郑允浩刚洗完盘子，就感受到沈昌珉从他身后覆了上来。“你说我是个小鬼？”  
他咽了口口水。“大概是。”  
“那到我房间里怎么样，脱光我的衣服，好好检查我到底有多稚气未脱？”沈昌珉咬着他的耳垂，声音含混不清。  
郑允浩发出濒死一般地呻吟。  
他们之间的性关系仍旧不能被认为是做爱。但有时候当沈昌珉一看看着他的眼睛，郑允浩就觉得自己的心在被某种不知名的东西侵占。虽然沈昌珉的眼神依旧显得冰凉，但他眼中的微妙情感感动了他，这让他对未来充满了希望。  
周六的早上，郑允浩跟沈昌珉在沙发上并排坐着，讨论如何分摊房屋抵押贷款跟其他费用。由于沈昌珉正在批改论文，所以大部分时间都是郑允浩主导的，但最终他俩还是顺利的达成了共识，轮流出去买吃的跟支付房贷跟其他公用的费用。  
前门的敲门声预示着他们家人的来访，郑允浩一开门，安铂跟凯伊就扑到了他的怀里。他大笑着把他们抱了起来，一手托着一个。  
“哥哥！（Oppa）”  
“允浩哥 ！（Hyung）”  
他们的父母对这个房子的规模感到惊讶。郑允浩带他们大概参观了一下 ，沈昌珉就跟在他们身后，除非有人理他，他就一直保持沉默。当他们来到摆着郑允浩的东西的卧室时，他的母亲调皮地问。“这就是我们新婚配偶的卧室吗？”  
这个问题让他慌乱无比，由于不想承认他们其实在分居，郑允浩佯装不经意的回答。“哦是这样，我只把我的东西放在这里，因为卧室太小了，没办法放进去所有的东西。”  
沈昌珉皱眉，郑允浩用带着恳求的目光看他。于是沈昌珉向他 眨了眨眼睛，对着他么的父母说。“我带你们去看看我们的卧室。”  
郑允浩很高兴他的丈夫默认了这个谎言，于是在剩下的参观过程中他一直攥着他的手。  
他帮助自己的父母在楼上的卧室里安顿了下来，而沈昌珉则把他的父母安置在了楼下的卧室。而孩子们则跟爷爷奶奶一起睡。他们聚在起居室里喝茶聊天。或者说，其实是分享他们在夏威夷度蜜月时的所见所闻以及他们在这里是怎么生活的，沈昌珉在旁边一边听着一边点头。  
沈太太从包里掏出一本相册，挤在两个人中间，给郑允浩看他儿子小时候 的照片。沈昌珉小时候是个特别可爱而且爱笑的孩子。出于本身对小孩的喜爱跟对沈昌珉本人的特殊偏爱，郑允浩把相册要了过来，跟研究《圣经》一样仔细研究了其中的每一张照片。事实上沈昌珉在大多数照片里都看起来有活泼开朗，那现在他到底是怎么回事？  
他悄悄瞥了眼沈昌珉，发现后者正完全无视凯伊对他谋求关注的需要。郑允浩无奈地摇头，把注意力又转移回了照片上，在那上面有一张照片吸引了他的眼球。那是沈昌珉看起来只有十几岁，坐在一个中年男子 的腿上，郑允浩觉得那个男的有点眼熟。  
沈太太注意到他皱起来的眉头。“那是我丈夫的哥哥，昌珉的叔叔，我觉得你可能在婚礼上见过他。”  
哦，就是那个人在婚礼上侮辱了自己。他记得沈昌珉因为那个男人的出现浑身绷紧。沈太太转过身去看着他儿子。“你还记得你跟钦豪叔叔多亲密吗？你们俩现在关系为什么这么紧张？你以前天天跟在他屁股后面，而且他对你很好。”  
沈昌珉摆出一副默然的表情，他看起来十分不安，而且迫切的想要转移话题。于是郑允浩就让沈太太跟他一起继续看相册。过了一会沈昌珉迅速的上了楼。郑允浩不由得担心他的情况，于是郑允浩给家长跟小孩准备了电信，告诉他们可以自己随便去厨房里找点东西吃，然后跟着上了楼。  
沈昌珉把自己在浴室的水槽边缩成一个球，用冷水洗脸。郑允浩拿了条毛巾，小心翼翼地擦干那张棱角分明又漂亮的脸。  
“到底发生什么事了？”郑允浩问他。  
“不是什么重要的事。”  
“如果他让你如此不安，那这就是很重要的事。”  
沈昌珉关上了浴室的门，并把它反锁，把郑允浩按在了门上。郑允浩伸出手搂住了男人的脖子，俯身吻了他一下。沈昌珉张开嘴，让郑允浩把舌头伸进去，汲取着他的气息。  
沈昌珉慢慢地向后退去。“这不是什么——”  
郑允浩的手机响了，一条来自崔始源的短信。沈昌珉偷偷地看了一眼手机屏幕，当他看到崔始源的名字时，他从郑允浩手里把手机抢了过来，摔在了台子上。然后从柜子里掏出一瓶润滑油。“转过身去，郑。”  
“我想看着你做。”郑允浩抗议。于是沈昌珉把他按倒在浴室的地板上，半褪下他的裤子到刚刚好够他能够掰开，揉捏他的屁股。沈昌珉用沾了润滑液的手指给他扩张。郑允浩把膝盖蜷缩在胸前，为了他每一次的动作而喘息，直到他被顺滑的，缓慢的被沈昌珉的性器插入。  
“啊，昌珉妮，……”他的身体因为他的动作而颤抖，抬高他的腰去迎合埋在他体内粗长的阴茎。  
沈昌珉低下头去吻他，这是他的丈夫第一次在他们做爱的时候主动吻他。他甚至可以品尝到沈昌珉汗津津的唇上淡淡的咸味，于是他热烈的回吻。在郑允浩高潮的时候，沈昌珉狠狠地用吻堵住了他的嘴。  
当他的伴侣从他身体里退出来之后，他放松了双腿把自己的裤子提了起来。郑允浩从地上做起来，擦了擦 对面人脸上的汗。“你得跟我谈谈。”  
“给我把崔始源的电话号码放进黑名单里，”沈昌珉直白的要求。“再也不要跟他联系了。”  
“我不会这么干的，他是我朋友。”  
“一个跟已婚男人调情的朋友？”  
郑允浩没有回答他的问题，他在思考沈昌珉到底是出于原则还是出于嫉妒而讨厌崔始源。然而他不能完全无视崔始源。他把那个毛茸茸的玩具猫藏在了壁橱里，并打算尽快把它修好。不管沈昌珉怎么看，每当他感到孤独的时候，崔始源总是对他很好，他无论是说话还是拥抱的方式都很温柔。  
这不意味着他打算出轨，而且这跟性无关，单纯从身体上来说他跟沈昌珉很合拍。但他不知道他们之间的关系能不能继续发展下去。如果情况确实有所好转，但沈昌珉却一如既往地执着于把他推开呢？而且从来都不向他表达自己的爱？又或者沈昌珉终于对他忍无可忍，来不及等到郑允浩率先投降，执意要求离婚呢？  
所有这些不安全感都无法让他中断他跟崔始源之间的联系。虽然他跟那个商人相处的时间很短暂，但他十分想念那种轻松愉快的友谊，跟它比起来沈昌珉身边的一切都感觉十分困难。  
当他们终于走出浴室的时候，郑允浩的母亲站在那里，用手掩去脸上的笑容。“抱歉，孩子们，我们都想出去吃饭，这个提议是不是听起来很不错？”  
在一家高档餐厅饱餐一顿之后，郑允浩想带着孩子去他们家附近的公园玩玩。但他们的父母说他们已经很累了。于是沈昌珉先把他们送回了家。郑允浩以为他的配偶会跟着他们一起回去，但沈昌珉转头就把车开向了公园。  
“你不必跟着我们一起。”  
“我才不会让你碰我的车 。”  
他们在公园里漫无目的地闲逛，欣赏那里的风景。安铂跟凯伊到处乱窜，又跑又跳，让沈昌珉扶额，头疼不已。于是郑允浩试图让孩子们离沈昌珉远点。但过了一会儿，凯伊跑过来拉着沈昌珉的手说。“昌珉叔叔，你长得真高，我想坐在你的肩膀上。”  
沈昌珉生硬地回答。“让你的允浩叔叔背你，我不是你的马。”  
郑允浩把凯伊拉进他的怀里，怒视着沈昌珉。为了让凯伊再度高兴起来，郑允浩告诉小男孩。“你知道吗？我向你这么打的时候还学过合气道，你想让我在回家以后教你吗？”  
凯伊很快就笑了起来。“是的！我很想学。”安铂也很兴奋，说她也想跟着一起。  
那天晚上，他们的合气道练习最终变成了一场吵闹的游戏，郑允浩把孩子们赶的到处跑来跑去，假装自己是一个会挠痒痒的怪物。母亲们纵容着看着他们，父亲们在电视上看体育比赛，而沈昌珉在给论文打分，当他们的声音太大的时候，他偶尔会投给郑允浩几个眼神。  
在那天晚上，这对沈郑夫夫尴尬的睡在了同一张床上。第一次在这个屋子里同床共枕。沈昌珉用自己光裸的背部对着他，郑允浩亲吻了年轻的那位的肩膀，温和地问他。“你就一定要对凯伊这么粗暴吗。”  
“我跟你说过我讨厌小孩。”  
“你甚至连试都不愿试一下？他可是你妹妹的孩子。”  
“别再说了。”  
郑允浩起身跪在床上。“我才不要，你对他太严厉了，你的妹妹才不会——”  
沈昌珉掀开被子坐了起来。“你是不是就是不知道什么时候应该闭嘴？”  
“如果我这时候闭嘴，那我们就再也不会说话了！”  
“我倒宁愿想要这种解脱。”  
郑允浩咬牙。“那你还不如来干我，每次当事情变得不好解决的时候你只会做这种事。”  
“哦，我今天晚上并不想做这种事。”沈昌珉恶狠狠的回应。  
“你就是个混蛋。”郑允浩把被子拽到身上，转过身去面对着墙。拿起电话给崔始源发短信。“——周一一起出去吃个午饭如何。”发送成功。  
郑允浩在半夜是被冻醒的，发现空调被开到了最高档，沈昌珉一定喜欢这么睡。而不知道为什么他的丈夫现在不知不觉 已经转过身来面对着他，一只手朝着他的发现伸了过来。于是郑允浩抓住那只胳膊，把它甩在了自己身上——沈昌珉身上的热量逐渐让他暖和了起来。  
几个小时后他听到一个尖锐的声音在喊他的名字。一对可爱的棕色眼睛正在盯着他。他还能感受到自己身上压着的一个沉重负担。沈昌珉不知不觉间四肢缠绕到他身上，把他当枕头用。凯伊在床上蹦来蹦去，大喊着让他醒过来。  
郑允浩用刚刚醒过来的沙哑声音说。“我一会儿就下来，好吗，小可爱 。”  
凯伊从床上跳了下来，一边走出房间一边大声告诉他关于早餐的事。郑允浩在试图站起来的时候轻笑出身。沈昌珉抓住了他，一边低吟一边在他的背上磨蹭着他的勃起。  
沈昌珉转过身去够床头柜上的润滑油，伸手去拽郑允浩的内裤。没有什么比早上做爱更好的了，该死的！  
郑允浩艰难的扭过头去，看到沈昌珉依旧闭着眼睛。他的丈夫在玩弄他的穴口。然后，当他终于分开郑允浩的臀瓣，把他的那根塞进去的时候，安铂冲进了他们的卧室。  
现在该死的事情又多了一件。不过他们很幸运，他们的被子被拉得很高，直到胸前。郑允浩一脚踹到了沈昌珉的腿上，但男人不为所动，只是把他的性器往里埋的更深。  
谢天谢地安铂并没有跳到床上。她只是疑惑地皱眉。“怎么了？允浩叔叔，你的脸好红。”  
郑允浩咬着下唇逼迫自己的大脑清醒一点，不要因为快感而呻吟出声，他尽量让自己的语气听起来正常。“我，我很好，就是还有点困。”  
“好吧，奶奶现在在做早饭。”她跳上了床，让郑允浩不得不把因为沈昌珉在他身体里滑出来又操进去而产生的呻吟咬回喉咙里。  
安铂亲了一下他的脸颊，叫他尽快下床。当她终于离开房间，郑允浩把自己的呻吟埋在了枕头里。“昌珉！”  
直到他高潮，并感受到有什么东西射进了他体内。郑允浩才转过了头去，发现那小子还装模作样地闭着眼睛。  
整个星期天的大半他们都是一起过的，沈昌珉不情不愿地参与了进来。郑允浩跟安铂和凯伊在前院踢足球。然后为了准备午饭放他们自己去玩。母亲们则是坐在走廊上看着孩子们，当他走进厨房，他听到他岳父母的卧室里传来了喊叫声。他不应该偷听的，但是他听到自己的伴侣在怒吼，好奇心驱使着他走到了门口。  
“不，爸爸！我不干！”  
“沈昌珉，我的孩子，郑允浩真的很喜欢小孩 ，而且小孩们也很喜欢他。我只是希望那你能考虑一下这个问题。”  
“我已经考虑过了，而且我的答案是否定的，你先是逼我结这个愚蠢的婚，现在又想强迫我再领养两个孩子！你不觉得你对我很不公平吗？”  
郑允浩屏住呼吸。  
“他们才不是什么随便在街上乱跑的孩子，昌珉，他们是素云的亲生骨肉！我跟你妈妈年纪都太大了……没有精力抚养这两个亢奋的小孩。求你了，跟他商量一下，如果你改变主意了就告诉我们。”  
郑允浩火速冲到了厨房，在煤气灶上拍下几个锅，希望他们在走出房门时候不会发现自己在偷听。  
收养安铂跟凯伊？他仍由自己的思维沉浸在这种想法中，并且饶有兴致的体味它。他已经开始畅想自己可以送孩子们去上学，并当他下班的时候小家伙们会在门口迎接他，给他们将睡前故事，把他们抱到怀里…  
由于在这张看似幸福的全家福里找不到沈昌珉的定位，他的快乐很快就消失了。  
沈昌珉并没有提起过任何关于安铂跟凯伊的话题，甚至在周日晚上他们的家人收拾好行李跟他们道别之后也是。郑允浩只是一遍遍的拥抱跟亲吻着孩子们，不知道什么时候能再看到他们。  
周一上午，在他们开车去医院的路上，沈昌珉直截了挑起了这个话题。“我的父亲告诉我说他们已经没有精力照顾凯伊跟安铂了，他想让我们收养他们。”  
在郑允浩还保持沉默的时候，沈昌珉继续说。“我知道你在听，你昨天晚上看都没看我一眼。”  
郑允浩平静告诉他。“我想照顾他们，昌珉。”  
沈昌珉以一贯符合他作风的方式抗议道。“就算撇开我根本不喜欢孩子的事实，你认为我们两个会有资格收养两个孩子吗？我们才刚刚结婚。”  
“你什么都不用做，我来照顾他们就行。”  
沈昌珉哼了一声。“哦，没错。”  
郑允浩用谴责的眼神看着他的配偶。“如果你能答应我，我从此以后就不会向你要求任何事情了，永远都不会，包括你不知道如何给我的爱，你只需要答应我这一件事。”  
他下了车，不想去面对任何对方可能给予的回答。  
等到了午餐时间，郑允浩接到了来自崔始源关于他们的“约会”的电话。他告诉了自己工作的医院地址，他等了不到一个小时，崔始源就过来了。当郑允浩看到他站在自己的办公室外时，他笑着给了那个商人一个拥抱。他注意到金钟国站在医院大厅里，皱着眉头看着崔始源。  
“我真的很想你，美人儿！”崔始源兴高采烈的说。“你打算在哪里吃午饭？”  
郑允浩笑着，表示这无所谓。“随便你好了，我快饿死了。”  
崔始源建议他们去市区的一家豪华餐厅里吃午饭。在一开始他们讨论了关于崔始源在旅行跟商业投资之类的话题。跟一个外貌英俊的男人坐在一起，进行没有任何关于性与责任之间的轻松对话真的很能让人放松。但之后，关于他婚姻的话题不可避免的被放到了桌面上。  
“我们最近过得还不错。”郑允浩说，切下一块鸡肉放进自己嘴里。“不过我们在孩子的问题上有分歧。”  
“如果你想领养孩子我肯定会答应你。”崔始源深情款款地回答。“试想一下，一整个快乐的大家庭：一起共度一个假期，充斥着爱，欢笑 ，跟打闹。我们还可以在圣诞节的壁炉边烤栗子。我们可以拥有以上所有的一切。”  
郑允浩若有所思。“你说的真的很棒，这确实是我想要的。”  
他俩沉默了一会，然后不约而同地为了这些情景的俗套而笑个不停。  
在吃完中午饭之后，崔始源开车把他送回了医院。他把车停在了入口处，崔始源握着他的手，郑重宣布。“我可以实现你梦想中的场景，甚至更多。”  
他弯下腰准备亲吻他。郑允浩慌了，又他不想显得过分粗暴，脑子里一片空白，只是睁大眼睛呆在那里。在另一个人的嘴唇碰到他的之前，汽车窗户上的敲击声吓了他俩一跳。  
“昌珉。”郑允浩从车里蹦了出来。  
沈昌珉只是把他 推到一边，低着头看着车里的崔始源。“他妈的把你的脏手从我丈夫身上拿开，你个色鬼！”然后把那只白色绒毛猫的头跟身体扔到了崔始源的脸上，关上了车门。


	8. “Koibito”

随着车门“砰！”的一声关上的声音，郑允浩不安地交握双手。他知道自己把事情搞砸了，因为他几乎让崔始源吻了他，他不知道该如何解释这件事。  
崔始源指了指他的手机——这表示他们以后会讨论这件事——然后再他开车离开的时候愤怒地看着沈昌珉一眼，车胎在路上发出了刺耳的声响。  
沈昌珉拽着他的手，把他拉进了医院。金钟国正在跟前台的一个病人交流，当他看到沈昌珉的时候他挥手打招呼。“嘿！昌珉，我很高兴能见到你！”他们两个互相点头致意，仿佛从对方的目光里交流了什么情况似的，这让郑允浩迫切地想知道到底发生了什么。  
“你的办公室在哪里，郑？”沈昌珉厉声问他。  
当他们终于进了郑允浩的办公室里后，沈昌珉把他推到了桌子上，双手撑在两边，把他禁锢在里面。“给我解释一下刚才发生了什么。”  
郑允浩在他的注视下坐立不安，只好伸出手去玩弄着那个男人的衬衫领子，轻声回答。“我跟崔始源出门吃午饭了，他开车把我送回来，而我们只是在道别 。”  
“说实话，郑。”沈昌珉几乎是用命令地语气跟他说话。“我告诉过你我不喜欢被别人当傻子。”  
郑允浩不得已承认。“是的，他差点亲了我——而且我觉得我会让他亲的。”  
沈昌珉什么都没说，只是沉默地看着他。“为什么？”  
“我不知道。”  
“我不能满足你吗？”  
郑允浩把一直拨弄他衬衫领子的手放了下来。“这跟性生活一点关系都没有，崔始源对我很温柔，我很喜欢这个。我喜欢给予跟接受别人的感情——这需求难道很过分吗？沈昌珉？我们已经约定过了，我不会跟别人做爱，而你会给我点情感回应。我一直在试图跟你建立关系，但你就是不回应我，我——我只是在你这里得不到足够的东西，昌珉！”  
沈昌珉咬牙。“所以你的解决办法就是跟我做爱，然后跟崔始源偷偷溜出去玩？”  
郑允浩一把推开了他，为他的人格受到如此具有污蔑性的指控怒火中烧。“哦，不要表现地好像你被我当玩具一样的利用了好吗？我才不是那个用性来解决问题的人。”  
“用什么解决问题？”沈昌珉不由自主地提高了嗓门。  
“别在这里跟装傻，你知道我指的是什么，沈昌珉！你把跟我做爱当做避免跟我发生任何真正意义上的亲近关系的方式，不是吗？”  
“这就是你想要的？一种亲密的关系？我不知道我该怎么把它给你。”  
郑允浩猛地把手撑在桌子上。“那我就会像你开始想的那样离开你，这样你就高兴了？”  
沈昌珉低下头轻声说。“你说你不会轻易放过我……你说你哪儿都不会去。还是说那只是你一时兴起的空谈，你从来没这么想过？”  
“你想要我一直待在你身边吗？”郑允浩疑惑地看他。  
沈昌珉没有回答他，看起来似乎很挣扎，于是郑允浩凑过去，轻轻捧起他的脸。“告诉我，你到底想要什么，昌珉？”  
“……我不知道。”  
“那么情况就永远不可能有所改善。”郑允浩悲伤地回答他。“你必须给我一些东西，你不能让我成为那个付出一切的人，在一段关系之中付出我的所有，然后得不到任何回应。”  
沈昌珉凝视着他办公室窗外的风景，郑允浩坐在椅子上叹了口气。“无意义的性爱解决不了我们的问题，昌珉，它只会让我们之间的事情更复杂。”  
沈昌珉转过身，毫不犹豫地回答。“你问我想要什么？好，我希望你能切断你跟崔始源之间的所有联系。你把他当做解决我们之间问题的办法，这也不能改善我们之间的情况。”  
“所以你是真的想改善我们之间的婚姻？”郑允浩十分高兴。  
沈昌珉把两只手插进口袋，朝办公室的大门走去。“让我看看你到底是怎么工作的。”  
这个话题的突然转折让郑允浩又惊讶又快乐，他从椅子上弹了起来，带着他的丈夫出了办公室。他向沈昌珉展示了儿科病房的模样，并向他介绍了作为他同时的大部分医生跟护士。沈昌珉在大部分时间里都保持安静，向每个人鞠躬，用尽量简短的句子回答他们的问题。这让郑允浩不得不绞尽脑汁去填满那些尴尬的空白。他有时候会希望沈昌珉能跟崔始源一样随和一点。他几乎吓到了他所有的同事，但他们 依旧祝福了他们的结合。  
金钟国看到了他们，建议他们可以去儿科专科病房去看看。“孩子们看到昌珉会很高兴的，他们喜欢结交新朋友。”  
郑允浩在犹豫到底要不要带沈昌珉去那里，那里是真正生病需要长期住院的孩子们住的地方，而他的丈夫对待小孩子的态度十分生硬。有些需要特别关照的孩子在单人病房里，而其他的孩子在集体病房里有自己的床位。  
大部分孩子现在还在午睡。郑允浩面带微笑，拽着沈昌珉的胳膊，走到那些还醒着的孩子们面前。他一进病房，大厅里的孩子们就朝着他跑过来，大声喊他。“允妮医生！允妮医生！”  
一个小男孩向他要巧克力。郑允浩笑了笑，伸手从口袋里掏出一块迷你糖果棒。然后所有的孩子都喊着向他要糖。他听到沈昌珉在他身边咕哝。“小鬼。”  
郑允浩严厉地看着他，声音里带着不可抑制的愤怒。“我都不知道你凭什么敢用你对待凯伊的态度来对待这些小孩，他们每一个几乎都得了绝症，有一些甚至只是在等死！”  
这让沈昌珉立刻闭上了嘴，他甚至不敢去看他了。眼底是郑允浩所希望的惭愧。  
孩子们在咀嚼着糖块的时候终于注意到了他的丈夫，看到这个年轻的教授居然长得这么高，他们都敬畏的抬起了他们小小的头。  
“孩子们，这是我一个……特殊的朋友。”郑允浩说，他不确定孩子们是否能理解“生活伴侣”这个词。“他叫沈昌珉，你们可以跟他打个招呼。”

孩子们异口同声的回答。“你好，昌珉。”  
沈昌珉看了看郑允浩，又看了看孩子们。“你们好。”  
有几个孩子请求郑允浩问他能不能在晚上搭他的便车回家，于是郑允浩就瞪着沈昌珉，用眼神命令他答应这些孩子的要求。尽管看起来十分不情不愿，他的丈夫还是这么做了。郑允浩一看到小孩子们苍白的脸蛋就会不由自主的心疼。如果能让这些生了病的孩子高兴，他愿意做任何事情。不知为何，沈昌珉的出现让孩子们都很高兴，尽管教授表面上看上去是如此的难以接近，但孩子们还是循着他的气息都凑到了他身边去。  
在郑允浩忙于哄一个小男孩吃药的时候，他没注意到沈昌珉已经神不知鬼不觉地飘到了一个小女孩的病床旁边。那个小女孩名字叫简，得了先天性白血病。  
小女孩一边在看一本立体书，一边在哼歌。沈昌珉轻声向她打招呼，小女孩就抬起了她的头。郑允浩不知道为什么这个小女孩会引起沈昌珉如此剧烈的回应，但他着迷地看着他俩之间的互动。  
简微笑着，把手里的书递给了沈昌珉，然后在床上快速地挪动，给他腾出了空间。沈昌珉犹犹豫豫地坐在了床沿边，替她拿起了这本书。给她逐一念上面的一字一句，而小女孩就很认真的在听他讲话。  
郑允浩完全沉溺于看着他们之间的互动里去了，以至于一开始甚至没听到有护士叫他去看看另一床的病人。三十分钟后，当郑允浩结束了他的诊疗回到病房，他发现沈昌珉靠在病房外的墙上，整个人看起来都老了一圈。  
“昌珉妮？”郑允浩轻声提醒他的配偶，把一只手放在他的肩膀上。“你还好吗？”  
沈昌珉并没有回答他。“能跟我讲讲那个小女孩的事情吗，她跟我说她的名字叫简。”  
郑允浩跟着他一起靠在了墙上，回忆着简的个人资料。“她才六岁，一直在领养机构的帮助下住在这里，她的母亲死于难产，我们至今都没找到他的爸爸在哪儿，而她患了白血病。”  
“她会好起来吗。”沈昌珉认真地问他。  
“我们正在试图治疗她，她还处于白血病早期，但病情随时都有可能恶化。而且化疗对于成年人来说都是一个巨大的负担，更不要说她还是个孩子。我们一直在严格控制她的饮食。她必须吃的很健康，而且摄入大量维生素。”  
沈昌珉的脸色惨白。“她跟我妹妹小时候一模一样。”  
郑允浩就好像在邀请一只惊恐不安的小鹿走进他的陷阱一样，他把沈昌珉拉进他的办公室，让他坐在自己的办公椅上，然后跪在了他面前。“你想谈谈这件事吗？”他小心翼翼地引入话题。  
沈昌珉用手抱住自己的头。“我不是一个好哥哥，对我两个妹妹来说都是如此。吉云一直都在用我原来对待她的态度对待现在的我，而素云就安静得多。她从来都不抱怨——抱怨任何事。她一直包容着我的刻薄跟自私。车祸那天……”  
“嗯？”郑允浩轻啄了一下他的嘴唇，沈昌珉在他的唇上流连了一会儿然后向后退去。  
“素云跟她的丈夫住在济州岛，很显然他们在安排婚礼晚宴的那天也收到了邀请。素云问我能不能去机场接他们一家。她不想打扰我们的父母，因为他们正在忙于婚礼计划，而吉云正忙着照料她的丈夫。我当时拒绝了她，说我没空。你知道吗？其实我没有任何合理的理由，我只是不想被人打扰。所以我叫她们一家自己打车……”  
“但她丈夫最后租了辆车，她确实提到她很想在首尔待一段时间……去城里买东西，或者带孩子们看看风景什么的——”沈昌珉的声音哽咽了。  
郑允浩咬着手指，一句安慰他的话都说不出口。他只是沉默着，突然想起了一件可怕的事。“如果你那天准时去接他们，那很有可能现在被撞死的就是你。”一想到沈昌珉有可能会在一辆车里被撞的血肉模糊，他就几乎无法呼吸。  
沈昌珉猛地从椅子上站了起来。一拳打到了墙上，用自己的手支撑自己，痛苦不已。“你还不明白吗？！我会成为那个司机，跟她的丈夫坐在前排，这样她就会跟孩子们坐在后面……至少她是本来可以活下来的！”  
“你才不知道这种事会不会发生。很有可能事故依旧有可能发生，而这样孩子们就会失去他们的叔叔！”郑允浩从书桌旁的小冰箱里拿了一个冰袋，把他放在沈昌珉的手心里。  
他的丈夫看着他们交握在一起的双手，用冰块冷却他止不住的颤抖。“那你爱崔始源吗？”  
话题的突然改变让郑允浩措手不及。崔始源曾在夏威夷就沈昌珉问过他同样的问题。  
“我不这么想。”他含含糊糊地说。  
“也就说，现在还没有。”沈昌珉哼了一声，从口袋里掏出什么东西，往桌子上一拍。“这是给简的。”  
当他看到他丈夫给简留下的东西时，他惊讶地长大了嘴：一张银行支票，上面有一大笔钱，备忘路上写着“简”。  
在这一整个星期，沈昌珉都会在午休时间过来看看这个小女孩。他会坐在小女孩旁边，看着她看电视，或者玩她的洋娃娃，有时候他会给她念书。简是个很孤僻的孩子，郑允浩对于沈昌珉的拜访带给她的改变十分惊讶，有一次她甚至跟其他的小孩一样向他讨要巧克力。  
沈昌珉总是不断地问他简的住院费用是否够用，以及她有没有接受最好的治疗。在简每一次接受化疗之后他都不得不去安慰沈昌珉。尤其是在这段时间里，郑允浩跟他逐渐变得亲近了起来。他至少会试着去尝试，郑允浩会紧挨着坐在他旁边，轻轻抚摸他的背，或者亲吻他。有时候是所有这些尴尬互动的集合。  
郑允浩并不知道是因为在于崔始源的约会结束以后他们之间的谈话，还是简对沈昌珉的影响，让他决定要给与郑允浩更多的爱。晚上他们坐在一起看电视的时候，看着沈昌珉挣扎着试图悄悄抓紧他的手让他又快乐又痛苦。  
如果郑允浩在医院上早班的话，他就会回来的很早，然后在当天负责晚饭。这种时候沈昌珉会过去亲吻他的嘴唇或者脸颊，用以表示他的感谢。  
这个感情丰富的沈昌珉身上唯一的一个缺点就是他们不再做爱了 。郑允浩当初那番关于他用无意义的性爱用来解决一切问题的论点一定影响到了他。现在他的丈夫变得过于禁欲，他的本意是他们不应该用性来作为拒绝拉近他们亲近关系的方式，而不是戒掉他。  
这种溯回让郑允浩经历了有史以来最严重的性挫折。他每天浑身燥热的醒来，在晚上辗转反侧。当他终于受不了这种状态的时候，他会忍不住去找沈昌珉，但他发现他的门锁得死死的。  
该死的！这个人没有中间地带！于是郑允浩只能用手摩擦自己的勃起，掏出那个他曾经在跟父母一起住的时候用来抚慰自己的按摩棒。他会在干这种事情的时候开着门，尽可能制造更多的噪音，内心希望沈昌珉能听到他们，并且加入到他淫荡的小游戏里。  
但这从未发生过，所以在每个乏善可陈的高潮之后，郑允浩都会把脸埋在小鹿斑比毛茸茸的皮毛里尝试入睡。在他的潜意识里，这只毛绒绒的小鹿似乎散发着跟沈昌珉身上一样的味道。  
星期六的早上，郑允浩懒洋洋的踱步到厨房，给自己倒了一杯咖啡。  
沈昌珉则是穿戴整齐的跑去上班。  
“你一定要去大学上班吗？”郑允浩烦躁地问他。“今天可是星期六。”  
“我当然知道今天是周几。”沈昌珉翻了个白眼，然后从郑允浩的咖啡杯里啜了一口咖啡。“有些学生需要就他们几周后就要交的期末论文向我咨询一些事情。”  
“他们为什么下周再见你？”  
“因为最好这周就完成，这很重要，而且学期末总是很忙。不论如何，我得给他们打分。而且我在办公室工作的效率比在家高得多。”  
郑允浩真的很想跟个幼儿园的小孩子一样冲他发脾气，并且问他为什么要躲着自己。不过他控制住了自己那不成熟的冲动，而是给了他的丈夫一个拥抱。“好吧，那等会儿再见。”  
沈昌珉走过去想亲吻他的脸颊，与此同时郑允浩凑了过去想亲吻他的嘴唇，这让他们的鼻子跟头撞到了一起。“啊！”他们两个不约而同痛呼出声。  
沈昌珉往后退了一步。“你想跟我一起去看看吗？”  
“嗯？”郑允浩惊讶地看着他，好像沈昌珉身后刚长出一对翅膀似的。  
“去我工作的地方，郑，你可以看到我是如何办公的。”  
郑允浩简直不敢相信他的运气。他呆呆地站在他的办公室，不明白自己为什么会被他邀请。反正不可能是因为相互陪伴给彼此带来快乐。他觉得这有可能是沈昌珉为了挽救他们的婚姻想出的新点子。  
当沈昌珉在几分论文上做最后的批改时，郑允浩环顾了他的办公室。成吨的书被安置在墙壁的书架上，还有一个巨大的地球仪被放在棕色皮沙发旁边的角落里。郑允浩绕着那个小地球转了几圈，并很快对此感到厌烦，于是他去探索他摆在书架上的那些书去了。一本厚厚的日语词典成功吸引了他的注意力。他翻了翻那本书，舒舒服服地在两张正对着沈昌珉桌子的椅子中挑了一张坐下。  
那些日语单词被用英文撰写的罗马音标注，有助于郑允浩发音。“A-RI-GA-TO...谢谢！”  
沈昌珉对着他微笑 。“嘿！你居然会看书，我好骄傲。”  
郑允浩探出身打了一下他的胳膊。“别这么刻薄！”  
在郑允浩更多的念出那些很有可能发音错误的日语单词的时候，以上对话又发生了几次。沈昌珉脸上的傻笑几乎停不下来。这是郑允浩在年轻人脸上所见过最温柔的笑容。他们能被定义为笑容吗？不，不。郑允浩不想去深究，他不想破坏他们这些愉快的新互动。  
但他最终还是放下了书，向他提出了那个或许他不应该提的问题，但他还是利用了沈昌珉的好心情。  
“昌珉妮。”郑允浩不安地摆弄着手里的笔杆。“我觉得我们应该向你的父母尽快决定关于安铂跟凯伊的事情，你有想过这么问题吗？”  
沈昌珉的神情变得严肃。“我不能答应你，但你可以向我要求一些别的。”  
“我不明白你为什么会这样。”郑允浩不耐烦地把手放在他眼前晃。“你都能向简表达你的爱，而不去理会你妹妹的孩子。”  
“简她不一样，而且我不知道我该如何面对凯伊跟安铂。并且把他们一直留在我身边——不断提醒我我究竟对他们的母亲做了什么…”沈昌珉说不下去了，陷入了自我厌恶之中。  
正在郑允浩想安慰他的时候，学生们依着沈教授的约定纷纷走进了他的办公室。有件事让郑允浩很不开心，因为沈昌珉把他介绍给学生们的时候说他是他的博士生。  
一个学生？为什么他甚至不愿意承认我在他生活里的地位？郑允浩离开了办公室，在大学里四处闲逛。他需要干些别的来分散注意力。  
他扫了一眼手机，上面没人给他发消息。自从跟沈昌珉发生冲突以来，崔始源还没有给他发过一条短信。他的手指犹犹豫豫点在崔始源的电话号码上，考虑是不是要给他打个电话。见鬼，就问问他最近到底做了些什么就好。  
等到铃声响到第五次时，终于有人接了电话，不过是一个女人的声音。郑允浩很快挂断了他，不知道为什么感到惊慌失措。崔始源在跟别人一起吗？一想到崔始源其实已经有一个固定伴侣，就让郑允浩感到头疼。在他们的那次午餐，崔始源已经明确表达了想要追他的愿望，而无论他们之间会不会发生什么，郑允浩都不希望他被欺骗。他强迫自己理智地思考这个问题，最后想也许那有可能只是一个替他接电话的朋友或者秘书。  
郑允浩穿过学生宿舍楼，还有学院里的大型图书馆，对此兴致缺缺，最后他绕回了沈昌珉的办公室。门上贴了张便利贴，告诉了他沈教授现在正在那个教室里给学生上课。  
他走进教室，挑了张椅子坐了下来，看着沈昌珉讲课。郑允浩的出现让沈昌珉立刻停了下来。郑允浩就斜倚在椅子上，给了他一个叛逆的表情：现在你满意了吗？我现在就真的表演的像一个你的学生…一个对你来说无关紧要的人。  
沈昌珉干咳了一声，步伐不稳地走回了讲台。  
等到课程结束以后，除了一个漂亮的美女，所有的学生都走出了教室。女孩不经意的靠在黑板上，站的离沈昌珉很近。她指着她的论文，甩了甩自己的头发，说着诸如。“哦，沈教授，您可真是太聪明……”之类的话。并且咯咯的笑着。基本上，这个女孩都在毫无羞耻之心的跟他的丈夫调情。而更糟糕的是，沈昌珉甚至没有阻止他。  
郑允浩能感觉到他心里有头狮子在咆哮，他对沈昌珉怒目而视，然后飞快地冲出了教室。  
他找到了一个洗手间，从镜子里看着自己。沈昌珉想要一个放荡的学生？那他很快就能看到一个了。  
十分钟过去了，郑允浩并没有在教室里找到沈昌珉，于是他去他的办公室敲门。当沈昌珉过来开门，看到来人的模样时瞪大了眼睛，这让郑允浩很兴奋。  
在洗手间里，他把自己的衬衫从裤子里拉了出来，弄乱了自己的头发，让自己看起来就像一只性感的，湿漉漉的小猫。他还咬了咬自己的下唇，让他们看起来更加殷红跟丰润。这是小技巧是他在大学的时候跟金希澈学的。  
郑允浩盯着他的眼睛。“沈教授，我需要你的帮助。”  
沈昌珉几乎是用拖的把他拉进了办公室 ，并锁好了门。“你知道你在干什么吗？”  
郑允浩只是拿起他刚才翻得那本书问他。“沈教授，您能教教我怎么用日语说我想跟你做爱吗？”  
这个游戏一定曾经存在于沈昌珉的脑子里，因为他很快回答他。“你为什么想知道这个？郑。”  
“因为这里有个男人，实际上是个教授，我想跟他一起做一些无耻下流的事情。”  
沈昌珉的嘴唇扭结成一团。“这是，非常，非常不合适的行为，在这里教授跟学生禁止发生关系。”  
郑允浩放下手里的书，解开手里的衬衫扣子。“所以你的意思是在你的办公桌上干我是不被允许的？”  
沈昌珉晕晕乎乎地走到他面前，用手抚摸着他赤裸的胸膛。“这非常出格。”  
“没错。”郑允浩颔首，任凭自己的衬衫掉在地上。“因为对你来说我就是个学生，剩下的什么都不是。”  
沈昌珉停住了在他胸口上流连忘返的手，深深地看进他的眼睛。“关……关于那个，允……允浩。”  
“停！别叫我的名字，就好像你真的爱我似的。”无论怎么去想，在这种时候感怀沈昌珉第一次老老实实叫了他的名字都是不合时宜的。他只想跟他做爱，变成被欲望控制的饥渴的动物，然后忘掉他们之间所有的问题。  
于是他只是解开了沈昌珉的衬衫扣子 跟裤子，跪了下去，把自己的脸埋进他的胯间。他能感受到里面的性器正在变硬，于是他把他掏了出来，抚摸他。他感受到一只手穿过它的头发，鼓励着他把那个又长又硬的东西塞进他的嘴里。于是他就这么做了，郑允浩每舔一次，那根东西就变得更硬一点。  
沈昌珉把郑允浩从他的阴茎旁边拉开，对他说：“站起来，郑，你一直都是个坏学生。”教授走到他的凳子前，让郑允浩跟上他。  
郑允浩脱下裤子跟鞋子，直接跨坐到沈昌珉的腿上。“把它放进我的身体里，教授，我一直都是个坏学生。”  
沈昌珉的眼镜还没摘下来，郑允浩坏心眼的在上面哈气，看着镜片起雾。“告诉我你还在等什么，教授？”  
沈昌珉用他长长的手指在他们两个人的阴茎上撸动。“先给你的教授一个吻。”  
于是郑允浩就探过身去吻他，分开他的唇瓣，让他们舌头湿漉漉的搅和在一起。他们性器的顶端不断地冒出小股的精液，濡湿了沈昌珉的手。房间里都是淫秽而粗野的肉体拍打的声音。郑允浩用力拉扯着教授深棕色的头发。而沈昌珉加快了撸动他们手里又红又涨的阴茎的速度，让他们两个人的呻吟隐没在他们叠合的唇间。  
等到郑允浩终于舍得放开沈昌珉的嘴唇大声呻吟的时候，他不由得向着沈昌珉的手中顶胯，高潮 来的如此猛烈，让他每个毛孔都舒张开来，仿佛在灼烧。  
郑允浩把头埋在沈昌珉的肩膀里，因为长时间激烈的接吻带来的缺氧感头晕眼花。他感受到一双手悄悄包裹住他的后背，还有一个轻声吐出的词。  
“Koibito”（恋人）


	9. “带我回家。”

“K-Koi-bito?"郑允浩把头从沈昌珉的肩膀上抬起来，大声的重复了一遍这个词。”这个词是什么意思？“  
郑允浩还坐在他的腿上，所以沈昌珉只是滚动自己的椅子，这样他就可以抽出几张纸。沈昌珉擦去留在他们的性器跟手上的精液，回答说。“没什么意义，只是我随便乱讲的一个词。”  
郑允浩从他身上下来，穿好他的裤子。“我喜欢这个词，你能再说一次吗？”  
“Koibito。”  
郑允浩闭上眼睛，仔细体味着他。“你能不能多重复几遍，虽然我不知道他到底是什么意思，但他听起来真的很甜蜜。”  
一沓文件哗啦啦的在桌上响动，然后是一个低哑的回答。“如果你坚持……Koibito。”  
郑允浩咧嘴一笑。“所以，这是你对我表达你钟爱的方式。”  
“这只是个愚蠢的词。”沈昌珉回答。  
“倾慕之情 从来都不是愚蠢的，我的珉妮教授！”郑允浩的回答让沈昌珉拉着他离开自己的办公室时不住地摇头。  
当他们走到车旁，沈昌珉问他。“你想开车吗？”  
“你居然会让我开你的车？”郑允浩十分惊讶。  
沈昌珉打开驾驶位的车门。“别把我的车撞坏了，郑。”  
郑允浩迅速拿走了车钥匙，弹起来啄了一下沈昌珉的唇。“我是个很棒的司机，你等着看吧！”  
沈昌珉握住他的腰问他。“你为什么老是吻我？你很喜欢接吻吗？”  
事实上，确实如此。通常而言，郑允浩喜欢亲吻别人，也喜欢被亲吻。但他还是试图为自己辩解。“嘿！刚才在 办公室是你要亲我的。”  
“我没在讲这个，”沈昌珉拉近了他们之间的距离。“我指的是从一开始你就不经意的亲了我，你很喜欢亲我吗？”  
郑允浩任由自己被抱着，平静的回答他。“是的，我喜欢，而且我真的很喜欢你的嘴。”  
“我的唇形的确很宽。”  
郑允浩把自己的目光定格到他的嘴唇上。“我知道，而且我每次都会被它们吸引。我真的很喜欢它们，喜欢它们柔软的触感。”  
沈昌珉抿着自己的嘴，一声不吭。“我身上没有任何柔软的地方。”  
郑允浩用自己的手把他从上到下摸了个遍，体味他身上肌肉坚实的触感。“你说的对，但我从来没看见你健身？你健身吗？”  
“我以前练过拳击，不过我已经好几个月没练过了。”  
“是啊，我也有段时间没去过健身房了，我们应该一起去。”郑允浩一边说，一边抓住他的胳膊。  
他的丈夫正准备回答他的问题的时候却突然把他推开了。一个看起来就像教授的老妇人朝他们走了过来。沈昌珉向她打招呼，招呼郑允浩上车，却没有介绍他。  
在他们分开后，郑允浩觉得自己在沈昌珉眼里是个什么卑鄙下流的东西似的，甚至羞于像别人承认他的存在。他们在办公室里的小小幽会分散了他对之前那件让他难过的事情的注意力。成功让他暂时忘却了沈昌珉是如何在学生面前隐瞒他的身份的。刚才他听到沈昌珉在跟那个女人交谈时，里面有“表兄”这个词，哦，我现在又成他的表兄了？郑允浩痛心疾首。  
郑允浩启动 发动机，等沈昌珉一系好安全带，他就倒车离开停车位。在公路上，如果沈昌珉没有大声喊他停下，郑允浩就会一个不注意地闯红灯。而当他们每次不得不停车或者减速的时候，郑允浩都会猛踩刹车，让他们两个人猛地向前冲。沈昌珉一路上都在咆哮，甚至忍无可忍地想让郑允浩停车，把车交给他来开。  
由于感到被背叛跟心烦气躁，郑允浩选择无视他所谓的丈夫。他终于把车停在了他们的房子旁边，然后下车，沈昌珉喊他。“你他妈是怎么回事？你是不是故意像疯了一样的开车然后把我们两个撞死？”  
“闭嘴，昌珉！”  
沈昌珉眼睛眯了起来“闭嘴？”  
“没错，闭！嘴！”郑允浩又说了一遍。“我对你来说是个拖累以至于你必须在外人面前说我是你的学生或者是你的表哥，你就那么以我为耻吗？”  
“我从来不以你为耻！”  
“那你为什么这么干？”  
沈昌珉从车上下来，绕过一圈，走到郑允浩身边。“大学管理层并不知道我有时候更喜欢男人，更不知道我跟一个男人结了婚，这……很多年纪大的教授都十分反对这个。”  
郑允浩记得当初他在向他们的父母跟朋友出柜的时候有多挣扎。而他在光州的大多数同事并不知道他的性取向，他觉得这不关他们的事。而且，他那时候还在跟权宝儿约会。所以他能理解沈昌珉在工作上的难处。但郑允浩这次愤怒的点在于。“我有时更喜欢男人……”  
于是他起身直面沈昌珉。“所以我只是当你心情好的时候才会碰的人，而当你心情不好的时候，你就会跟女人上床。”  
沈昌珉把他按回车里，咬牙切齿。“我觉得这很明显，我讨厌出轨跟欺骗，我才不会这么对待你。”  
“哦，嗯，真高兴我能听到这个消息。”郑允浩假装自己 很高兴。“不过我多么让你感到恶心，你都会强迫自己跟我在一起。”  
“你从来都没让我感到恶心过，你个傻瓜！”沈昌珉看起来很沮丧。用自己的胯顶他，让郑允浩体味到自己的屁股上坚硬的触感。“感觉到了吗，我什么都不用说，很明显我一直都很想要你。”  
“如果你真的想要我，那你就应该占有我。”郑允浩不假思索地回答，在沈昌珉身旁喘息。“抚摸我，挑逗我，跟我做爱，你为什么总是这么克制你自己？”  
沈昌珉揉捏着他的屁股。“很多时候我都有很多话要说，但是……对我来说…表达自己…真的很难。”  
郑允浩诚恳地说。“那就帮我让我理解你，宝贝。”  
“别叫我宝贝。”沈昌珉虚弱地命令他，但听起来真的毫无压迫感。  
郑允浩忍俊不禁。“所以你想让我做你的宝贝吗？”  
沈昌珉莫名其妙地扑了过来，亲吻他的嘴角。然后把自己的视线向下瞥开，喉结滚动的时候耳朵跟唇角都在不自然的抽动，害羞地连头都不敢抬。  
一股莫名的情绪塞住了郑允浩的肺，让他难以呼吸，让他的心脏狂跳不止。现在他觉得自己的那颗心已经离他而去了，不再属于他。所有的争吵，分歧，还有那些情感伤害，在现在的他眼里看起来都无关紧要。即使他们最终仍旧会分道扬镳，郑允浩认为自己仍旧会一直深爱着这个总是被人误解的男人。  
“昌珉。”  
沈昌珉闻言抬起头。郑允浩指出。“当我一开始在宝儿面前假装我们是恩爱的一对情侣时，你严厉地指责我，你说你不是那种会为了别人演戏的人。然而你今天却做了同样的事情，并且在这个过程中把我的婚姻作为了牺牲品。”  
“我——”  
郑允浩用两根手指封住了他的嘴。“嘘……没事了，没事了，这不重要。”  
“你是什么意思？”  
“我只是想说，我现在已经不会在乎你为什么会这么做了，无论你隐瞒了什么，我现在都不会离你而去，除非你想让我离开……把你从这种古老传统里解放出来。”  
沈昌珉的眼睛亮的可怕，他把郑允浩压在座位上，深深地吻着他，并且在接吻的过程把舌头探进了郑允浩的嘴里，在这时他的电话铃响了，郑允浩感觉又双手在摸索他的口袋找手机，但他太喜欢这个吻了，根本停不下来。沈昌珉把头向后仰，郑允浩不依不饶的追赶过去，不顾一切地唇齿相依。  
沈昌珉的注意力又转回了他手里的电话上，那是郑允浩的手机。  
“把它还给我，昌珉！”但更年轻的那位把电话举过了自己的头顶。郑允浩跳起来去够它，但在成功拿回他的电话之前沈昌珉就跑回了他们的房门口。在郑允浩还没来得及反应过来发生了什么的时候，沈昌珉却爽快地接起了电话。“你好。”  
“不，你哥哥现在有点忙……没错，我是沈昌珉。”  
郑允浩对他的丈夫现在的交谈对象有种不好的预感。现在他唯一能做的就是用惊恐的眼神看着沈昌珉冷静地跟别人通电话。  
“晚餐，今天晚上，几点？好的，希望你能按时赴约，我跟你哥哥会在餐厅里等你的。”  
沈昌珉一边挂电话一边看着郑允浩。“等会我们要跟你妹妹在一家高档餐厅吃顿饭，记得穿好看点。”  
“你就这么想见她？”  
“为什么我不想知道本该成为我妻子的人离家出走后现在的近况呢？”  
沈昌珉到底还是会不可避免的谈及这件事。郑允浩回到自己的房间，默然地翻着自己的衣柜。沈昌珉大概只要看一眼郑智慧就会把我给忘了，他想。刻意挑了一件他以前的旧衣服。沈昌珉必须接受他的一切，无论是他的邋遢还是其他什么。  
他不愿去想任何关于沈昌珉会为了他妹妹而放弃他的可能。  
在餐馆里等郑智慧的时候，沈昌珉跟郑允浩咬耳朵。“我真不敢相信你就穿的这么朴素！我告诉你要在你妹妹面前穿精神点，而且这是家高档的餐厅。”这家餐厅看起来确实很高端，所有的服务员都穿着正装，扣子扣得严严实实，而且整体的装修风格都很西欧化。  
“哇那可真的是抱歉，我看起来完全不配跟你同行。”郑允浩咬牙。  
“你到底怎么了，我不是这个意思，只是我——”沈昌珉在郑智慧终于走过来时闭上了嘴。他立刻站了起来，给他妹妹拉开了椅子。  
哦，原来是这样。郑允浩面无表情的观察着他们之间的互动。所以沈昌珉正在试图扮演一个绅士的角色。至于在面对我的时候，他大概只会说。“为什么你磨蹭了这么长时间，郑？你到底能不能快点选杯酒？”然后整晚都不得不忍受他的粗鲁跟叛逆的言行举止……哦，他在给他妹妹倒酒，还在问他最近过得如何，真是，太，温柔了，不是吗？  
幸运的是他的手机又响了，这给了他一个逃离现场的绝佳理由，于是他走到门口的吧台旁边接起了电话。是崔始源的。  
“下午好，美人儿！很抱歉今天早上我没能接到你的电话，我那时候在开会。”崔始源温和的声音总是能让他不自觉的微笑。  
“没关系，始源，你最近过的如何？”  
“我很好。”崔始源压低了他的声音。“我总是能回忆起我们那次聚会，允浩，告诉我你也对我有相同的感觉。”  
“……哈？”郑允浩一边问他，一边神经紧张地盯着沈昌珉跟他的妹妹，他看到他们两个现在好像跟吵起来了。  
“我们之间激荡起的火花啊。”崔始源直白的说。“事实上我愿意给你我想要的一切。”  
某种意义上，郑允浩心里的小恶魔想让他屈从于崔始源的建议。因为沈昌珉真的很不好相处，如果他离开他，就有一个跟轻易地选择。但事实上他现在一颗心全挂在那个年轻的男人身上，而且只想着他。  
在崔始源从那些本来温和的，无伤大雅的试探态度转变之后，郑允浩意识到当他跟这位商人讨论到关于任何他们之间关系更进一步的可能性的话题时都会让他很不舒服……尤其是他已经习惯了他以前跟金希澈在一起时的相处模式，这让他即使是在他们分手之后也能保持良好的关系。而崔始源做事情实在是太高调了，尽管他不是很想伤害这位善良的商人的感情。  
“始源，我现在有事，我们以后再谈这个问题好吗。  
崔始源在电话另一头叹气。“但我今天真的很想见你，你能离开沈昌珉。跟我在城里的餐馆见面吗？”  
他不假思索的回答。“很抱歉，我不能，再见。”他又矛盾又焦虑地挂断了电话。一想到他正背着沈昌珉跟别人打电话就让他浑身不舒服。他觉得自己确实需要跟崔始源断绝来往了，直到那个男人识趣地不再试图追求他为止。  
当郑允浩回到他们之间的时候，沈昌珉帮他 拉开了椅子，脸上带着势在必得的笑容……好像他真的知道现在的郑允浩在想什么似的。他在桌子底下攥住郑允浩冰凉的手，继续跟郑智慧交流。  
“正如我刚才说的，你不应该逃跑，然后轻率的把责任推给你的哥哥。”  
“我告诉过你，我并不知道我的父母会逼他替代我跟你结婚！”郑智慧解释。“否则我怎么可能就这么离家出走！”  
“所以你现在打算跟我结婚，然后把你哥哥从我这个魔鬼的手中解救出来。”沈昌珉一边喝酒，一边毫不客气地谈：“你会这么干吗？我深表怀疑。”  
“我也没说过你是个恶魔！”郑智慧气的满脸通红。“我只是希望你对我哥哥好点，他是这个世界上最好的人。我只是不确定你到底配不配得上他。”  
“智慧！”郑允浩呵斥她。沈昌珉悄悄捏了捏他的手。饭菜端了上来，于是三个人都因为吃饭而陷入了沉默。郑允浩吃完了其中的一半，然后把剩下的留在了餐桌上，沈昌珉已经开始扒拉第二个盘子了，而郑智慧只是在假装自己在进食，实则悄悄观察这剩下两个人之间的互动。  
沈昌珉嘴里塞满了食物。“我觉得你应该给你的父母打电话，他们真的一直很担心你。”  
“我已经打过了。”郑智慧回答，这让郑允浩十分高兴。“哇，智慧，太棒了，所以他们说了什么？”  
郑智慧耸肩、“只是说要我常打电话给他们，然后尽快找个时间回家。他们以后再也不会强迫我嫁给别人了。”  
郑允浩用餐巾遮住了自己抑制不住的微笑。他能想象到他的父母有多害怕自己再次失去他们的女儿，以及为了郑智慧鲁莽的行为大吼大叫的样子。  
随即郑智慧将话题引向他。“所——以——说——，你在夏威夷遇到的那个商人现在怎么样了？他叫崔始源，是吧。你现在还在跟他联系吗？”她在说出那个名字的时候刻意看了沈昌珉一眼。  
“他人还不错。”郑允浩。“以及是的，我们偶尔还会聊聊天。”沈昌珉的叉子落在餐盘上，发出了叮呤咣啷的声音。  
郑智慧用审视的目光看着沈昌珉。“你觉得崔始源这个人怎么样。”  
他清了清嗓子。“我觉得他就是个混蛋。”  
郑允浩轻轻拍了拍他。“说话别这么粗鲁。”沈昌珉的声音听起来很干涩。“哦，真是对不起，难道还有什么更好的词来形容他吗？马桶刷？第三者？”  
“他不是一个什么东西，他是个朋友！他确实有点喜欢我，但我相信他总会对我失去兴趣的。到了那个时候我们就可以继续维持我们的友谊了……还有，你说第三者是什么意思？”  
沈昌珉终于忍不住发作。“一个已婚男试图从他的伴侣那里拐走另一个男人，你还能叫他什么？”  
郑允浩不住地皱眉，差点以为自己听错了。“你说已婚男人？崔始源已经结婚了？”  
沈昌珉双壁交叉在自己胸前，试图平息自己的怒火。郑智慧强行憋住自己的笑意。“我觉得我得给你们两个留点空间了，谢谢你的午饭，昌珉哥。还有记得照顾好我的哥哥。”她在郑允浩的脸颊上亲了一下，就匆匆离开了饭店。  
郑允浩几乎连回应一下她道别的心情都没有。他想起了今天早上一个女人接了崔始源的电话，而那个人却对他说自己在开会，电话是她的秘书接的。  
最后还是沈昌珉僵硬地开口打破了沉默。“崔始源用他精心编制的美丽谎言满足你——一个已婚男人为能发展一段婚外情而撒谎，而你满心欢喜地全盘接受。太可悲了，郑。”  
郑允浩额角直跳：“你的意思是我就像个婊子一样是吗？一个饥渴缺爱的贱人，对吧？”  
“如果你如此渴望爱情，那你就应该投入到我的怀抱里！”  
“哦，说的不错，就好像我才是那个一直拒人以千里之外的那个人似的。”郑允浩不能再忍受这样的对话了，他脑子里一团浆糊，不想就这个话题继续争论下去。  
沈昌珉飞快了写好了支票，准备把他压到盘子下面去。郑允浩把他抢了过来，撕成了碎片，伸手从钱包里掏出一些大面额的纸钞放在那里。沈昌珉撇开眼睛。“我们走吧，这件事我们回家谈。”  
“不要把我当小孩哄！”郑允浩彻底爆发了，他们周围很多人都转过头来看他。  
但当他正准备离开这里，环视四周时看到了一个男人，让他的胃一瞬间翻江倒海。让他惊讶的是崔始源正在跟着一个女人坐在一起。为了考验一下这个声称爱上了他的那个男人，郑允浩掏出了他的手机，打了个电话给他。崔始源居然还接了，郑允浩佯装温柔的问他：“嘿，始源，我现在有空了，你有时间见个面吗？”  
“哦，你好，是的，当然，我们可以明天开会的时候再讨论这个问题。”  
又一个明显的谎言。郑允浩一边迈开腿一边说。“别再对你桌子那边的那个女人撒谎了，崔始源，等会儿出来在餐馆外面等我。”然后他挂了电话。  
沈昌珉不假思索地跟上了他，令人意外的是，崔始源很快就跟了出来。沈昌珉严厉地看着他。“赶快老实坦白你已经跟那个女人结婚了。”  
“你怎么知道的？”崔始源问他，同时用一种乞求的目光望着郑允浩。  
“我怎么可能会不调查一个试图勾引我丈夫的人呢？”  
于是崔始源只能转向郑允浩。“允浩，我能跟你单独谈谈吗？”  
“不，不行。”沈昌珉立刻替他回答。  
“我可以自己回答，谢谢。”郑允浩重复了当时沈昌珉跟他说过的话，这成功让沈昌珉住嘴，沉默地走到街对面的长椅上坐了下来。  
崔始源把他拉到餐馆大门旁边，双手扶着他的肩膀。“允浩，我就是想解释一下。我确实已经结婚了。我的父母逼我在两年前跟那个女人结了婚。我自己从来都没想过跟她在一起。”  
“但你确实跟她在一起了。”郑允浩指出。“而重点是，我从一开始对你就是完全坦诚的，但你却一直在对我撒谎，你还撒了什么谎？”  
崔始源把他们之间的距离拉得更紧了，他小声说。“没有别的了，我发誓，我跟你之间发生的一切，以及我对你的感情都是真的。我被一个完全没有爱情可言的婚姻困扰，你觉得我还能怎么做呢？如果我现在跟她离婚，我的父母就会跟我断绝关系。但你依旧是我想要的一切……”  
郑允浩推开了他。“但你不会得到我的爱的，离开我，去找别人吧……哦，当然前提是你还没这么做过。”  
崔始源猛地凑近了他的脸，强行亲了他一口。郑允浩咬紧牙关，出于莫名的好奇心忍受了几秒钟。但他什么都没感受到，没有任何在他亲吻沈昌珉的嘴唇时所能感受到的温暖或者令人窘迫的甜蜜。当崔始源试图打开他的嘴的时候，他狠狠咬了他一口。这让崔始源无助的捂着嘴。“我真的爱上你了。”  
天空中突然有雷声滚过，然后下起了小雨。郑允浩仰起头看着天，希望雨滴能够冲刷掉对面那个人留在他嘴唇上的味道。他看了一眼街对面那个穿着长风衣的高个男子，从雨中一眼就辨认出他富有光泽的黑色头发，还有湿漉漉的，低落的模样，郑允浩知道现在他的心已经属于他了。沈昌珉在这段时间一直都在警告他，保护他，让他不会受到伤害。更不要说沈昌珉做的那些从不伸张的，看似微不足道，却仔细想来富有深意的事。  
一开始，他做那些事的目的就是用尽量恶劣的态度对待郑允浩，把郑允浩成功惹怒，这样他就会离开他，以此来终结他们之间的婚约。后来他做事是为了改善他们之间的婚姻关系。尽管他依旧不知道沈昌珉改变主意是出自爱情或者只是为了完美继承两家之间的联姻传统，因为其实到现在他还是不怎么了解沈昌珉。但他再也不会放弃试着去了解他了……尤其是现在他跟他之间每一次的接触（无论是粗暴的还是温柔的），每一次交谈（针锋相对的还是甜蜜的）都让他觉得自己更深一点的爱上了那个难以捉摸的沈昌珉。  
“对不起，崔始源，我没能爱上你，我爱沈昌珉，现在回到你该回的地方去。”紧接着他一步步的走回了沈昌珉身边。  
他听到一辆汽车猛踩刹车留在地上的刺啦声，如果沈昌珉没有猛地把他拉开，现在他有可能已经被撞得粉身碎骨了。他们现在挨得那么近，郑允浩被他埋在他从他们还只是陌生人时候起就喜欢的味道里。  
“你让他吻你。”沈昌珉小声抱怨。  
郑允浩体味着雨点滴在他嘴上湿漉冰凉的触感：“带我回家，昌珉。”  
在餐厅旁边的小停车场里，沈昌珉把他按到了他们的车的车前盖上。“你在干什么？”郑允浩惊恐地问他，焦虑的观察四周。  
“下雨的时候不会有人过来的，让我带你回家，Koibito。”沈昌珉拽下他的裤子，确保他落下来的衣物被他的风衣盖住。随着拉链被拉开的声音，郑允浩感受到沈昌珉勃发的硬物抵住了他的屁股。  
雨下的越来越大了，把他们淋了个透彻。郑允浩就乖乖的躺在车前盖上，仍由沈昌珉把他打开。沈昌珉的性器已经变得完全湿漉漉的了，就好像真哭着要求进入郑允浩紧致的内里似的。  
他把自己的手指埋了进去，来来回回的开拓郑允浩的身体。与此同时另一只手爱抚着他的胸口，他把他的头按过去，想要从郑允浩那里索要一个吻。然后沈昌珉就刺穿了他。他进入的动作那么温柔，那么小心翼翼。让郑允浩的眼泪随着雨滴一起从他脸上滑落。  
一开始，他做那些事的目的就是用尽量恶劣的态度对待郑允浩，把郑允浩成功惹怒，这样他就会离开他，以此来终结他们之间的婚约。后来他做事是为了改善他们之间的婚姻关系。尽管他依旧不知道沈昌珉改变主意是出自爱情或者只是为了完美继承两家之间的联姻传统，因为其实到现在他还是不怎么了解沈昌珉。但他再也不会放弃试着去了解他了……尤其是现在他跟他之间每一次的接触（无论是粗暴的还是温柔的），每一次交谈（针锋相对的还是甜蜜的）都让他觉得自己更深一点的爱上了那个难以捉摸的沈昌珉。  
“对不起，崔始源，我没能爱上你，我爱沈昌珉，现在回到你该回的地方去。”紧接着他一步步的走回了沈昌珉身边。  
他听到一辆汽车猛踩刹车留在地上的刺啦声，如果沈昌珉没有猛地把他拉开，现在他有可能已经被撞得粉身碎骨了。他们现在挨得那么近，郑允浩被他埋在他从他们还只是陌生人时候起就喜欢的味道里。  
“你让他吻你。”沈昌珉小声抱怨。  
郑允浩体味着雨点滴在他嘴上湿漉冰凉的触感：“带我回家，昌珉。”  
在餐厅旁边的小停车场里，沈昌珉把他按到了他们的车的车前盖上。“你在干什么？”郑允浩惊恐地问他，焦虑的观察四周。  
“下雨的时候不会有人过来的，让我带你回家，Koibito。”沈昌珉拽下他的裤子，确保他落下来的衣物被他的风衣盖住。随着拉链被拉开的声音，郑允浩感受到沈昌珉勃发的硬物抵住了他的屁股。  
雨下的越来越大了，把他们淋了个透彻。郑允浩就乖乖的躺在车前盖上，仍由沈昌珉把他打开。沈昌珉的性器已经变得完全湿漉漉的了，就好像真哭着要求进入郑允浩紧致的内里似的。  
他把自己的手指埋了进去，来来回回的开拓郑允浩的身体。与此同时另一只手爱抚着他的胸口，他把他的头按过去，想要从郑允浩那里索要一个吻。然后沈昌珉就刺穿了他。他进入的动作那么温柔，那么小心翼翼。让郑允浩的眼泪随着雨滴一起从他脸上滑落。


	10. “你让我心神不宁。”

每次沈昌珉转弯或者停车的时候，全身都被浇透了的郑允浩就会不适地在座椅上扭来扭去。自从他们在大雨里做爱之后他们还没说过一句话，他们只是沉默，脱掉自己被浸透的外套，然后一前一后爬进了车里。  
“很疼吗？”沈昌珉突然问他。  
“有一点。”当他们再次在红绿灯前停了下来之后，郑允浩再次变得焦躁不安。  
沈昌珉看着前面的车，握住了郑允浩的手。“你之前让你受伤了吗？”  
“不，我觉得还好。”郑允浩紧紧的回握。  
“只是还好，但从你前面的那些反应来看，我还以为你会觉得我是做爱之神呢。”  
郑允浩哼出声。“哈？做爱之神？我就非得提醒你你在我们结婚那天晚上干了些什么吗。”  
沈昌珉松开了他的手，对他的话嗤之以鼻。“你居然还在纠结那件事？假装我后来没有弥补这件事没有任何实际意义。”  
郑允浩索性解开安全带，叼着他的下巴。用舌尖濡湿沈昌珉的耳廓，细细品味上面潮湿的雨水气息。他感受沈昌珉的大腿在轻微地颤抖。  
“系好安全带，郑。”沈昌珉发出微弱的抗议。这该死的，无穷无尽的甜蜜折磨。“你想让我撞车吗？”  
沈昌珉猛地往右打方向盘，把车开到附近郊区一个偏僻的停车场。郑允浩被他丈夫漂亮，宽阔的唇形吸引住了，一停车他们就在里面激烈的亲热。  
天已经完全黑了，只有几盏路灯照亮了这个停车场跟旁边狭窄的公路。鬼知道他们到底在车里面折腾了多久，细密的雨点滴里搭拉地点在车上，随着他们热烈的吻打着拍子。  
当他们终于舍得分开的时候他们俩的嘴唇已经完全肿了。由于郑允浩野心勃勃地想把沈昌珉当成马去骑，他毫不意外的撞在了驾驶座的方向盘上，摁响了汽车喇叭。  
沈昌珉试图调整他们尴尬的姿势，但他们两个个子都太高了，这让整件事都变得很困难，他们修长的四肢纠缠在一起，郑允浩的腿卡在了档位上，他们不约而同为自己现在所处的困境笑出了声，但并不是真的很在意这件事。  
沈昌珉反而笑了——一个直白的，真诚的笑容。让他整个人都显得温柔了很多，现在他看起来倒真的更像一个本该无忧无虑的年轻人了。郑允浩抑制不住自己内心蓬勃而出的柔软情感。“我爱你。”他再一次热烈地向他告白。  
沈昌珉侧过身躺在汽车座位上，给骑在他身上的郑允浩腾出更多的活动空间。“你不必这么说。”  
“我只是把我心里对你的感情讲了出来。”他回答。“我刚才的话是认真的，只要我看到你的笑容，我就会觉得自己被爱情浸透了。”  
“爱情？”  
“是的。”  
沈昌珉饶有兴致的拨弄着他的手指。“爱情到底是什么样的。”  
郑允浩看了他一眼，他听出沈昌珉之前从来没有爱上过一个人。其实回想他自己，他也不确定他到底是不是真的爱上了自己之前的每一任情人。于是他只能闭上眼睛，向沈昌珉如实交代自己对于爱的生理反应。  
“你感到呼吸困难，心跳加速，你会变得怯懦，紧张不安，就好像流淌在你血管里的血液都在燃烧。”  
当郑允浩睁开眼睛的时候，他看到沈昌珉抑制不住的笑容，双眼闪闪发亮。等到年轻人终于回过神来，沈昌珉清了清嗓子。“哇，谁能想到你内里居然这么富有诗意呢，郑？”  
“唔，大概是因为我有你在我体内，不是吗？”*郑允浩伸出舌尖舔过自己的上嘴唇。沈昌珉被他刺激到了，猛地向上戳刺，让郑允浩的头撞到了车顶，还摁响了车喇叭。  
在他们回家的路上，他们带着嘲弄的目光看着彼此，一路制造了更多的欢乐与笑声。

*注：这两句原文是。"So that was awfully poetic.Who knew had it in you Jung?"  
"Well ,I had you in me,didn't I?"

他们之间的关系步入了一个全新的境地。他们现在就像两个陷入早恋的高中生一样羞涩无措。沈昌珉仍旧跟以前一样每天都会开车送他上班，但现在他会每次都给他一个告别吻，这让他整整一整天都活力满满。而在下班之后，沈昌珉送他回家的时候也会给他一个吻。金钟国有一次无意之间瞥见了他们之间的互动 。他悄悄向郑允浩使眼色，用胳膊肘推他：“你看，我说过，他真的很喜欢你。”  
有时当他到家，丰盛的晚餐已经摆在了桌子上。而当郑允浩下早班的时候，沈昌珉就会扒着他要他给他做饭。郑允浩经常会给他下面条。有天晚上郑允浩在厨房柜台上发现了一沓附有便签的烹饪书：“圈出你喜欢的菜。”后来郑允浩也对沈昌珉做了同样的事。  
现在，郑允浩开始尝试做哪些在烹饪书上被圈起来的菜品，因为他知道他的丈夫确实很喜欢它们，即使它们并不如书上做的那么成功。不过沈昌珉的厨艺是完美的，事实上在他眼里沈昌珉干什么都很完美，除了他的吃相，郑允浩真情实感地考虑过是不是要给他买个围嘴。  
偶尔，为了制造惊喜，沈昌珉会在他下班后直接把他拉到餐馆去。他们每次都会为今天谁来付账而讨价还价，不过通常情况下，郑允浩总是用“我是你哥”来买单。  
而平常他们在家里的时候，即使他们在做不同的事情他们也依旧坐在一起。如果沈昌珉在看书，批改论文，或者打电子游戏，那郑允浩就会待在他旁边看医学论文，研究病人的病历，或者看电视剧。  
有一天晚上，当沈昌珉正在批改论文，而郑允浩在看《海神号》的最后一集的时候，沈昌珉提出了个他没想到过的建议。  
“等电视剧播完了，我觉得我可以开始教你日语，你觉得这主意怎么样？”  
郑允浩把电视声音调低：“你是认真的？”  
“你不是告诉过我你想学日语吗？”  
“是的，但是——”  
“你到底想不想学日语，我的koibito？”沈昌珉把论文方便一边，掏出一本日语书扔到他们之间。郑允浩火速关掉了电视。当英俊的沈教授提供一对一辅导的时候，鬼才要看电视剧。  
他盘起双腿，腰背挺直，表情严肃。“乐意之至，把你所有的日语知识都教给我吧，沈教授。”  
沈昌珉一开始只是让他在下班后的空闲时间背平假名跟罗马音，一口气记住所有这些外国汉字是很困难的，但如果一个人能坚持学习两个学期的解剖学，并成功记住人体所有的肌肉，关节，还有循环系统，那么他一定能成功记忆那些汉字跟它们的发音。  
他们的日语课内容打多都是沈昌珉大声朗读一些日语单词，然后让郑允浩重复他们。他还没开始学习语法，只是被教了一些词汇跟短语。  
“跟着我说。”沈昌珉微笑着吐出一个短语。“セックスしよ。（来做爱吧）”  
“Sek-kusu si-you。”  
“很好，现在跟着我念：’愛してる‘。”  
“Aishi-teru？什么意思啊，教授？”郑允浩在他的教授身上滚来滚去。  
事实上他们现在只穿着内衣躺在郑允浩卧室的床上。沈昌珉总是试图让他们光着身子上课 ，而郑允浩一直都在拒绝他。  
“我爱你。”沈昌珉回答，郑允浩的心跳的很快。不过沈昌珉很快澄清。“‘愛してる’就是我爱你的意思。”  
“好吧。”郑允浩努力试图不让自己表现出任何失望。  
沈昌珉把自己挤进他两腿之间，然后低声说。“愛してもいい。（可以疼爱你吗？）”  
“Aishite——剩下的是什么？”他因为被吻了喉结而被迫打断对话。沈昌珉正一寸寸吮吻着他脖子上的敏感处。“感觉真好，继续，教授。”  
沈昌珉低哑着嗓子温柔命令他。“对我说‘気持ちいい，先生’然后扯我的头发。”  
“Kimochi ii，Sense！”当沈昌珉攥着他的大腿，在他的髋骨上又亲又咬的时候，郑允浩忍不住呻吟出声。他听到沈昌珉喘的厉害。“哦，该死的，再说一次。”  
在半推半就地重复喊了几次’愛してる‘跟‘セックス（Sekkusu）’之后，沈昌珉给了他一次口交作为奖励……他不紧不慢的舔弄郑允浩的性器，逗弄他，让他缓慢的高潮。然后紧紧把他抱在怀里。  
尽管沈昌珉从来没有告诉过他他爱他，但郑允浩切切实实感受到了他在被爱着，这才是最重要的。不过即使如此，如果能听到沈昌珉的告白也是好的……哪怕一次都行。  
第二天早上是郑允浩先醒的，沈昌珉窝在他旁边，鼻子埋进小鹿斑比毛茸茸的皮毛里。郑允浩情不自禁地露出笑容，回忆起沈昌珉第一次跑进他卧室的情景。  
那是他们那次在雨中激情做爱之后的那天晚上。正当郑允浩准备上床睡觉，考虑到底要不要溜进沈昌珉的卧室索要一个拥抱的时候，沈昌珉不请自来走进了他的房间。  
“那么，嗯……”沈昌珉看似机敏地说。“嗯，你……你今天还没向我说晚安呢。”  
郑允浩皱眉：“我说过，我们还在楼梯上交换了一个吻，然后我向你道了晚安。”  
“不，你只是在我道晚安的时候对我笑了一下。”  
“嗯好吧，那么晚安，昌珉妮。”郑允浩一边敷衍他一边钻进被子。把小鹿斑比玩偶抱在怀里。  
沈昌珉探过身：“你每天就跟这个一起睡觉？”  
“这有什么好惊讶的。”郑允浩因为他对自己的毛绒玩具出言不逊而有点生气。“她就是我的女儿！”  
沈昌珉一脸受够了的表情，关掉他卧室的灯，爬上了他的床。“你在搞什么鬼？”郑允浩皱着眉头问他。  
“正常人都睡在床上，郑。”  
郑允浩不想深究这其中的逻辑，事实上他也不是很想把沈昌珉推开。于是他只是把小鹿斑比放在他们之间，依偎着另一个人的身体，与他双腿交缠。第二天他们的床被他们的汗水跟精液浸透了。小鹿斑比因为他们激烈的动作从床的这头扒拉到床的那头，然后又滚回来。郑允浩完全把它抛在了脑后，他现在只能攥着床单，为每一次插入跟亲吻而呻吟。  
从那之后沈昌珉每天晚上都会赖在他的床上。而郑允浩总是喜欢在早上跟这个比他年轻的男人黏黏糊糊。就好比现在，沈昌珉总是会不知不觉把自己埋进小鹿斑比毛绒绒的身体中，于是郑允浩干脆把整个玩具鹿按在他脸上，让事情变得更糟。  
最后他的丈夫被呛醒，睡眼朦胧。“你每天早上一定要这么把我叫醒吗？而且你为什么坚持把它放在我们的床上？”  
“因为我喜欢抱着她睡觉，而你不是。”  
这种对话有时候会让沈昌珉怒气冲冲地冲进厕所去洗澡，而有时候会让沈昌珉怒吼，然后在一个火热的清晨把他操进床垫里。郑允浩更喜欢后者，不过他倒是不怎么介意前者。每次当沈昌珉跑进浴室，他就会跟着一起进去，沈昌珉会命令他。“koibito，帮你的老师洗澡。”  
郑允浩忍不住笑出声，他会用自己的手跟嘴描摹沈昌珉这副又高又瘦的躯体的每一寸，有时候甚至会逗弄他的屁股跟他的后穴，只因为他想激怒另一个人，然后那个人就会咬牙握紧他纤细的腰：“坏孩子！”  
他真的很喜欢对沈昌珉做这些“坏事”，而后果也总是让他很满意。  
今天早上恰好又是一个热辣的在淋浴间度过的清晨，两个小时后，郑允浩慢悠悠地从楼上晃下来，在看到沈昌珉正在读报纸的时候漏出了一个玩味的笑容。他跑过去在沈昌珉两侧的大耳朵上分别啄了一口，趁他分神的时候抽出了他手里的一部分报纸，摇晃着走开了。  
“郑允浩！”  
“愛してる，先生！（Aishiteru，Sensei！）”  
郑允浩被他抱住了腰，两个人一起倒在了沙发上。正当郑允浩要取得胜利的时候，一阵电话铃声打断了他们之间的摔跤比赛。  
是医院打来的，儿科的护士长告诉他们简现在的情况不容乐观。

于是这对沈郑夫夫十万火急地赶到医院。简躺在床上，十分虚弱，脸色惨白。郑允浩检查了她的脉搏跟心跳，向另一位医生咨询了她的近况。沈昌珉在她身边寸步不离，他只是低着头看着她，就像一个男孩看到自己最心爱的玩具就快要当着他的面散架一样。  
郑允浩回到他身边，小声告诉他小女孩的近况：“化疗几乎毁掉了她的身体。虽然癌细胞已经开始减少，她不再需要化疗了，但她掉的头发实在太多了，而且不想吃任何东西，喂食管能做的事情并不多。”  
“那她由我来照顾。”沈昌珉说。“她喜欢从我的手里拿吃的。”  
“这并不容易，昌珉，你愿意24小时待在这里照顾她吗？”  
沈昌珉显得很低落。“医院的环境真的很差，这里冷冰冰的，而且没有人真正关心她。”  
“嗨，这里所有的医生都很关心她，尤其是我。”  
“这不够！”沈昌珉反驳。“我可以带她回家吗？在家照顾她？”  
郑允浩小心翼翼地回复：“这不和规矩，我不能答应你，珉。”  
“你能跟金钟国谈谈吗？把情况告诉他，如果我不做点什么，简会死掉的。求你了，就答应我这一件事就好，koibito。”  
郑允浩想起他曾经用类似的方式为了安铂跟凯伊向昌珉求情，但沈昌珉拒绝了他。不过这次郑允浩并不打算拒绝，而是给沈昌珉一个机会——让他成功摆脱沈素云的死带给他的阴影的机会。  
金钟国给了他这个特别权限，让他把全套的输液设备跟简一块接回家，一位女护士每天会过来探望这个孩子一次，帮她洗澡，或者在沈昌珉为了买东西或者有什么事要出门的时候照顾她，大学已经放假了，所以沈昌珉并不需要去上班。  
简最终在沈昌珉的精心照顾下有所好转。她虽然依旧很虚弱，但每次当沈昌珉跟她温柔地说话时，郑允浩能看到这个孩子眼睛里小小的光芒。在沈昌珉的照顾下，简不再需要喂食管了。郑允浩会自己开车去上班，等到小女孩身体好转之后，他会带着她一起在医院来回。简会坐在车后座上，怀里抱着那只小鹿斑比。  
有一天，当沈昌珉在洗澡的时候，郑允浩去看望小女孩，发现她闭着眼睛跪在床边，郑允浩赶紧跑过去。“你还好吗，亲爱的？”  
简用一种希冀的眼神看着他：“允妮医生，昌珉会成为我的新爸爸吗？”  
郑允浩不知道自己该怎么回答他，他不想破坏小女孩语气里的期待。  
“简。”沈昌珉的声音突然出现在房子里。“你该去睡觉了。”  
于是小女孩爬上床，拨弄着自己短短的，稀疏的额发：“那你能在睡前给我念个故事吗？”  
当那天晚些的时候，沈昌珉在做完爱之后把自己埋在郑允浩的脖子里。郑允浩温柔地摸着他的头发。“你知道的吧，珉，我们要把她送回孤儿院去了。”  
“我当然知道。”  
第二天他们把简送回了医院，她在那里做了一系列检查，然后孤儿院的工作人员就赶过来接她。简的眼泪夺眶而出，她紧紧抓住沈昌珉的衬衫角。沈昌珉把她抱在怀里，过了一会儿跪在她面前。郑允浩听到她向小女孩承诺：“我会照顾好你的，给我一点时间，我一定会回来找你。”  
郑允浩听到他的承诺内心一阵紧缩。郑允浩也跑过去拥抱她，并在把怀里的小鹿斑比送给她的时候冲他眨眼睛。简在被带走的时候终于止住了眼泪。  
在那天之后，沈昌珉对郑允浩变得有些冷淡。不是说他最近又变得冷漠，他只是心烦意乱，明显挣扎于内心的矛盾之中。他总是陷入沉思，并在郑允浩之前爬上床睡觉。郑允浩非常理解他最近的抑郁情绪，他给他充足的空间去思考。  
几天过去了，在一个怠惰的周日清晨，郑允浩接到了沈昌珉母亲的电话，邀请他们来他家吃完饭。沈昌珉平淡地同意了。  
当他们终于到了沈家的时候，安铂跟凯伊跳进了郑允浩的怀里。但他感觉到沈昌珉一瞬间的僵硬。这让郑允浩觉得有些不对劲，他随着沈昌珉的目光，看到一个高大的老人站在沈昌珉父母之间，那是他的叔叔。  
在领着郑允浩做了一次简略的参观之后很快就到了晚饭时间。这顿饭吃的很尴尬，尽管他们的岳父岳母并没有感觉到他们那个速来喜怒无常的儿子有什么不对劲，但郑允浩对他丈夫的情绪变化异常敏感。沈昌珉的叔叔坐在小孩们中间，只要沈钦豪跟小孩们说话，他就能感受到饭桌上的紧张氛围又加剧一分。  
“昌珉，你知道你叔叔最近一直在照顾安铂跟凯伊吗？”他的母亲愉快地说。“他真的帮了我们很大的忙。”  
沈昌珉把椅子往后拖，没打招呼就离开了房间。他的父母显得十分吃惊，他们茫然地看向郑允浩，郑允浩不安地摇头。他觉得自己需要离开去看看沈昌珉到底去了哪儿，但沈昌珉的叔叔抢先了一步。  
“我去看看他到底怎么了。”沈钦豪说。“我有一阵没跟他说过话了，我得去问问他到底怎么回事。”  
郑允浩本想反驳他，但他不想在长辈跟孩子们面前表现的很粗暴，于是他强迫自己继续坐在那里。安铂跟凯伊吃完饭，就想跑去看电视，于是恩熙就让郑允浩陪着他们。  
“亲爱的，我一直想跟你谈谈。”她小声说。“我想你已经知道了，我们昌珉的父亲想让你跟我们家儿子收养这两个孩子，沈昌珉拒绝了，但我们想听听你是怎么想的。”  
郑允浩抬头，看着沈父也在看着他，于是他回头转向沈昌珉的母亲：“我很愿意跟安铂和凯伊一起生活。”  
恩熙一拍大腿：“我就知道！所有人都能看得出来你喜欢这两个孩子，而且这两个小孩也很喜欢你！”然后她补充。“我知道我们家昌珉还没有准备好承担这两个孩子的抚养责任，而且确实有可能把孩子们交给纪云夫妇会更好，但是，允浩，亲爱的，我觉得安铂跟凯伊应该跟你在一起，这是我作为母亲的直觉。”  
郑允浩看着在客厅里并排坐着的两个小孩若有所思：“我也这么想。”  
在聊了一阵之后，郑允浩离开厨房跑去找沈昌珉。他听到书房里传来的声音，门被意外推开了条缝，郑允浩往里面瞥了一眼。  
沈钦豪拽着沈昌珉的胳膊：“我小时候教了你那么多东西，可你居然变成了一个同性恋！”  
他严厉地把他推到一边：“自从我小学的时候发现你抱住一个小男孩，我以为我可以把你打到改邪归正，或许是我小时候对你还不够狠……”  
郑允浩震惊了，他听到他的叔叔继续骂道：“而且你那个侄子现在也有了相同的苗头！前几天我居然发现他跟着他姐姐一起玩娃娃。不过他已经因为这件事受到惩罚了，我们家再也不能出你这样的人，太恶心了，昌多拉。你跟那个同性恋。”  
“住嘴！”沈昌珉尖叫，无助地捂住自己的耳朵，好像没有办法反抗。沈钦豪拍着他的头，抓住他的胯部。“如果你想做个真正的男人，那就赶紧去找个漂亮的阴道把你这玩意儿放进去！”  
愤怒完全占据了郑允浩的理智，他砰的一声把门踹开。沈钦豪抬起头，在老人还没来得及反应过来之间就被他用膝盖狠狠地顶了腹部。然后他站在沈昌珉面前，用他的双臂保护性的阻隔他们之间的距离：“如果你再敢跟我的丈夫说一句话或者碰他一下，我就不介意下次用更大的力气对付你。”  
沈钦豪在地上痛苦的呻吟。沈昌珉的父母听到声响急忙走进房间。“这是怎么回事？”沈父看到他的弟弟在地上痛苦地滚来滚去。“你们俩需要给我们一个解释。”  
郑允浩向他们鞠躬：“恕我直言，先生，我觉得您的弟弟才是那个需要解释些什么的人。”  
“闭嘴，你个死同性恋！”沈钦豪气喘吁吁，这番话让家长们倒吸一口凉气。

他把沈昌珉拖出了房间，现在他只想带着他的爱人离开这里，回到他们自己的家，整夜都把他圈在自己怀里。  
不过沈昌珉阻拦住了他的去路，把自己的目光落在了安铂跟凯伊身上，他们已经在沙发上睡着了。  
“告诉我，你想干什么？”郑允浩一边问他，一边用自己的手掌温柔地摩挲那张英俊的脸。沈昌珉没有回答，只是睁大眼睛看着孩子们。郑允浩会意，把安铂抱进了怀里，并示意沈昌珉带走凯伊。然后一起离开了沈家。  
在回家的路上小孩们一直都在睡觉。在沈昌珉的帮助下，郑允浩把两个小家伙放上了床。他低着头看着孩子们的小脸沉思。沈昌珉的父母在回家的路上就给他们的儿子打了个电话，迫切地想跟他聊聊。他听到沈昌珉说：“只是暂时的——我会看看我们能不能应付得来他们两个，”然后他继续说“妈妈，没关系，没有，没有。只是……别再让他进到我们家了，我真的还好。”  
他把沈昌珉带出房间，走到另一个卧室里：“你为什么从来没告诉过我这件事？”  
“我试过一次。”沈昌珉低头。“但……但这是最难讨论的事，只要听到他对我这么说话……我就觉得我变回了当年那个无依无靠的小孩。我曾经那么相信他，所以他对我的洗脑很容易让我信以为真。”  
“这就是你不想跟我结婚的真正原因吗？因为我是个男人，而你为此感到羞耻？”  
沈昌珉坦白。“我不知道该拿你怎么办，于是只好在跟你结婚之后想尽一切办法把你推开。但你一直都不会从我身边离开，除了我上大学时候交往过的一个男朋友，但我叔叔的话一直在我的脑子里一遍一遍重复，这让我感到恶心，所以剩下的时间我尽量跟女人在一起。但我对你的感觉不一样。尽管这听起来很俗，但你让我心慌意乱。”  
郑允浩掩饰不住脸上的笑容：“我从我们认识的第一天就告诉你我会让你幸福的！”  
沈昌珉叹气，虚弱的反驳：“幸福？别了吧，你跟那个姓崔的给了我多少我本不该承受的痛苦。”  
“哇，所以说你承认你那时候是在吃醋了？这意味着你真的很爱我，是不是？”  
沈昌珉转过身去盯着窗户，没有回答：“……难道不是吗，昌珉妮？”郑允浩有些退缩，对这个问题的答案属实没什么自信。  
“好吧，是的！”沈昌珉对着郑允浩在窗玻璃上的倒影大声喊：“我爱你！愛してる！看，我还是说出来了！我本以为我不需要告诉你的……因为很明显我真的很爱你。唔，这听起来真的很可笑！至少一年之内你别想我还会对着你再说第二次！”  
看着沈昌珉向他认输真的让郑允浩很高兴。他很久以前做的很正确，他不能用更多的厌恶来反抗厌恶。这个男人很缺爱。每个人都需要爱，而爱就是郑允浩一直打算给予他的东西。  
为了让那个激动的男人冷静下来，郑允浩单膝跪地：“沈昌珉，你现在愿意嫁给我吗？”  
沈昌珉的背在颤抖，他很快转过身来。张大嘴巴，惊讶无比，然后轻笑出声：“是不是这世上没有什么东西能破坏你那完美的内心世界，郑？”  
“你可以。”  
沈昌珉跟着他一起跪了下来，紧紧地抱住了他：“我真的很感谢你今天做的所有一切，你保护了我……”  
“如果还有下次我也会立刻这么做的，我的昌珉妮，”郑允浩真挚地说 。“而且谢谢你给我带来了安铂跟凯伊。”  
沈昌珉靠回椅背上：“我说了那是暂时的。”  
“那你对简的承诺也只是暂时的吗？”  
“不。当然不是。”  
“那么，你就不能给安铂跟凯伊一个机会吗？”  
就在这个时候，孩子们冲进了房间，安铂抱住了郑允浩的脖子：“我们都吓坏了，为什么我们一醒来就不在奶奶家了？”  
凯伊有些瑟缩地站在沈昌珉旁边。沈昌珉起身，领着孩子们回到他们的卧室里，把他们带上床。郑允浩跟沈昌珉分开两侧躺在他们旁边。  
郑允浩把一只手放在安铂肩膀上，另一只手抓住沈昌珉的，把它放到孩子们的头上。沈昌珉小声问凯伊：“爷爷的弟弟是不是伤害过你？”凯伊点点头。沈昌珉犹疑地把手放到小男孩的肩膀上，把他拉进自己怀里。“好吧，从现在开始他再也不能碰你一根手指头了。”凯伊点点头，在他怀里再次进入了梦乡。  
沈昌珉抬头，看着郑允浩的眼睛。“我们现在看起来倒像是个真正的家庭了，Koibito。”  
郑允浩笑着问他：“你想成为这张全家福的一部分吗？”  
“我愿意。”  
郑允浩紧紧握住他的手：“现在我们就真的联姻了。”  
沈昌珉笑的十分得意：“那你就应该过来吻我，我郑家的新娘。”  
郑允浩捏了下那个臭小子的胳膊：“闭嘴，应该是你过来亲我！”  
通过越过熟睡的小孩子们上方的一个轻吻，这一代的沈郑联姻真正的结成了。这个传统确实让两个意想不到但天生一对的人走到了一起。  
从那天开始郑允浩再也没梦见过一个不知名的新郎或者新娘什么的，或者一个残忍的沈昌珉把他 一个人留在婚礼现场。他会梦到一场充斥着欢声笑语跟爱的美妙婚礼，梦见一个言辞尖刻的英俊教授向他索求一个吻，并把他称呼为自己的情人。  
END.


End file.
